


Mass Effect: Asari Delights

by Pretend3rCE



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Male Protagonist, Mass Effect 1, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretend3rCE/pseuds/Pretend3rCE
Summary: Story originally posted on HF starting in 2011 and will span the entire trilogy which wasn't quite according the the original plan. Was persuaded by a few ppl to post on here aswell to find a bigger audiance. Fixed the formatting in the earlier chapters to hopefully make it better to read. English is not my native language so expect grammer issues here and there. Alot of dialog is used from a game's playthrough as it heavily tied to and around the game's plot points. I hope you will all enjoy it.Original description: Jarod; A guy who has the hots for asari. So we'll follow selective parts of his story and see how well he does in life.
Relationships: Gianna Parasini/Male Shepard, Kelly Chambers/Male Shepard, Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams, Male Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Male Shepard/Cereena, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Male Shepard/Nelyna, Male Shepard/Sha'ira/Nelyna, Male Shepard/Shiala (Mass Effect), Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Sha'ira/Male Shepard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Consort Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> A re-upload of a finished project. Started this way back in 2011 on HF and finished it many, many years later. Cleaned up the formatting a bit to make it easier to read. Tried to correct some additional grammer as I notice them. hopefully you will all enjoy it.
> 
> Sill learning how this platform works.

Jarod Shepard, Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams stepped outside of the human embassy into the warm, inviting Presidium. It was unusually bright, according to his clock it should be midnight but apparently the Presidium liked to maintain the illusion of a bright summer day round-the-clock. The only exception being the temperature was far too cool to be summer.

He knew he should go to the Council Chambers, but considering the turn of events on Eden-prime, he wasn't exactly eager to get chewed out by the council. He decided to take a little walk. Besides, after ‘overhearing’ a conversation from one of his subordinates in a local café, he decided to go take a quick visit to the Consort chambers. He told Kaiden and Ash to wait for him at the elevators. If the stories were true, he had _no_ intention of sharing.

He noticed Ash take a peak at his rear as he crossed the bridge over the 'lake'. He chuckled a bit and kept walking. Given his reputation as a 'Survivor' he got plenty of attention from servicewomen. Hell he'd even been propositioned by a Krogan female once. He shuddered, it was probably the scars.

He found it difficult to form attachments ever since has a boy. Moving from starship to starship ever few years was hard on him. And considering he was in a profession in which your friends can get shot without a moments notice....well, there was a reason he liked to keep to himself. 

That isn't to say he didn't have any friends, Kaiden and Captain Anderson were two of his closest. Although he never felt finding that 'special someone' was right for him. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if that 'romance' crap was even real. However like most human males these days, he had an eye for the Asari. Making every story about the consort that much more titillating. He was hell-bent on figuring out what the Asari 'felt like'. At one point there was one Asari who was 'interested' but 'not interested' when he'd made the move. Leaving his curiosity rather unsatisfied.

After a minutes walk, he found himself standing outside the entrance to the consorts chambers. Not really sure how one 'introduces' themselves at a brothel, he decided to just walk in.. Before he could get very far, however, he was stopped by an Asari attendant.

“Hello, and welcome! I am Nelyna. I do not recognize you as one of our expected clients today. Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?”

He turned his head. “I’m sorry, I suppose I could have guessed I need an appointment. She seems quite popular.”

“If you leave your name we will call you to make an appointment.”

Shepard thought couldn't help but think what he was doing was stupid, but couldn’t resist and decided to be a tad adventurous. What’s the harm right? He could wait a few weeks.  
“Ok. I am Commander Jarod Shepard, Alliance Navy.”  


“Excellent. You should hear something in about….”

The Asari Acolyte scrolled down for a few seconds. He could already guess what she was going to say next.

“… three or four months.”

“Right… I don’t suppose you’re available?” Jarod said, not expecting an answer.

“I am one of the Consorts Acolytes. Many of the people here won’t be seeing the consort today but still expect to be attended. It is our job to ensure they leave contended.”

“How?”  
“Each Acolyte has unique abilities. Some sooth with song, others with conversation. My specialty is touch. My fingertips can find every tension point in your body… and relieve it.”

After these words Shepard took a good look at Nelyna. She had slightly cheeky smile as she spoke. Thin white striped marking complemented her face topped off with a trademark Asari body with her dress clinging to her figure. Leaving very little to the imagination.

“Sounds interesting.” Was all he could say.

“Excellent. I will add you to my client list, I should be able to see you in about… two or three months.” 

Jarod starting laughing, “You’ve got to kidding me.”

“I’m afraid not.”  
“Well, it was worth a shot, I’ll be going.”

“I understand, have a very good day commander.”

The commander left. A second later Nelyna’s radio went off.  
“Nelyna. Send the commander up to see me, tell him I wish to speak with him.”

“Of course Mistress.”

The commander was already well out the door as Neylena came up from behind.  


“Commander!?” Jarod turned around.  
  


“Something wrong?”  


“No. The Consort wishes to speak with you.”  
  


“Why?”  
  


“I honestly don’t know, however I must ask you do not keep her waiting for long, her schedule is quite crowded. ”  
  


Jarod’s asari fantasy went rampant for a moment, but he kept his game face on.  


“All right.”  
  


“Excellent, if you would follow me please.”

Nelyna turned around and Shepard followed her back in. Shepard couldn’t help but notice the graceful steps of the Acolyte. Her arms smoothly moved along her body, her rear swayed gracefully after every step. Shepard couldn’t help but get exited of the thought of being ‘touched’ by her talents. A small grin appeared on his face and it wasn't long before his cock was pressed firmly against his armor.

Nelyna stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to face the commander. She saw the all too familiar grin as she’d seen on many faces that pass by. Frankly she was not impressed, even though the commander looked a hell of a lot better than the regular lot of human diplomats that show their face.  


“The Consort is up the stairs to the right.”  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


Nelyna responded with kind nod and returned to her post. Shepard moved on to the Consort chambers.

The door opened and he found the Consort sitting casually with her eyes fixed to the commander as he walked in the room. It was a large room, surprisingly empty. A small table filled the middle along with a semi-circular couch. The most noticeable feature was the bed of sorts. He gave it an odd look.

“ _That doesn’t seem very comfortable”_ he thought to himself.

Shepard wanted to inspect it a bit more but got interrupted.

“That’s close enough Commander.”  
  


“You know who I am?”  
  


The Consort ignored the question, stood up and closed the gap to the Commander, she gently touched his broad shoulders and slid her hand down his arm to hold his hand. Jarod’s eyes never let go of her face.

Her eyes were clear as the skylight of the Presidium. She wore the same dress as the Acolytes downstairs. For some reason the colors were a bitter fit for her. Every curve of her body was followed perfectly by the dress.

Her eyes looked as if they could pierce your head and read ever thought and desire. Her face was so calm and gentle. Jarod had no trouble understanding how captivating she was to her clients. Only a minute into her room and he felt the same.

She released his hand and took a step back.

“My name is Sha’ira. I have a problem that could use your expertise.”

Jarod cleared his throat. “Right. Sure, what is it.”

He couldn’t quite keep his game face on with his dick getting hard pressing against the armor. Sha’ira however ignored the uncomfortable commander and continued.

“There is a man called Septimus. A retired Turian General. We had a falling out. Now he spends his time in Chora’s Den, drinking and spreading lies about me. If you appeal to him as a fellow soldier, I believe he will listen to you and let the matter be.”  
  


“What happened?”  
  


“I respect his privacy too much to go into the details. If he wishes to tell you what happened that is his prerogative.”  
  


“I’m not sure I’ll have the time but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you commander that is all I can ask. Appeal to his sense of honor, remind him of his position of a general.”  
  


She took a step closer almost teasing him into helping her.  


“If you can convince him to stop spreading lies about me…”  
Her hand has slipped on the Shepard’s ass as she looked straight into his eyes.  
“…I would be very grateful.”

She knew his weakness or simply acted on the obvious. But damn…  
  


“Now I must ask you to leave, I have many clients to attend to today.”  
  


Shepard snapped out of his day dream.  
“Right. I’ve got a council meeting to get to.”

Shepard walked out the room. Awkwardly. Even the calm consort Sha’ira couldn’t help but chuckle a little at sight of the human male with semi hard-on stuck in a suit or armor.  
  


“Even though he acts the same… his mind is quite… different.”

She turned around and took a seat, waiting for her next client. Shepard moved down the stairs and was greeted by Nelyna.  
“Few are ever asked to aid the Consort. It is quite an honor.”

“Right.” Was all Shepard could mumble. He stepped outside the Consort Chambers and bumped into Ashley Williams.

“Commander. The meeting has already started. So we decided to look for you. Have you been having fun? Sir.”  
  


Shepard gave her a sarcastic stare as if to try and deceive Ash from his semi-hardon.  
  


“Sorry Sir, but we should really move, I don’t think you want to piss of Udina more than you already have.”

And here I thought you hated politicians.”  
  


“Well...I’m just trying to help you deal with him.”  
  


Ashley showed a short smile at Jarod. A short awkward silence between the two followed.  
  


“Thanks Ash… Let’s get going.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~


	2. (Effort) = (Reward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod had succesfully fulled the task set out by Sha'Ira and decides to bring her the good news.

Jarod walked out of the Citadel Tower followed by a young Quarian named Tali whom he’d picked up and subsequently recruited in his efforts to find evidence against Saren. On which Tali offered the evidence needed to prove the man was guilty. The council accepted the evidence and then some…

Spectre… Shit… He tried a little persuasion to bend the council a little and it worked. He walked around one of the presidium parks, wearing his civvies, trying to calm down a bit. Everything has been intense and he felt he needed to relax.

“Sha’ira.”

“Did you say something commander?”  


“No ehm, thanks for attending the hearing Tali, you’ve been a great help. I have a place I need to visit, I want you to head up the C-Sec and report in to Lt. Alenko at the Normandy. He’ll help you get settled in.”  
  


“Sure commander, I’ll see you later.”  
  


Tali walked off and Shepard headed towards the Consort Chambers. When he stood in front of the building he stopped. The Acolyte Nelyna spotted the commander and spoke up;

“Commander. Apparently Septimus has sent word. Apparently he sought the Consorts forgiveness. She is waiting to speak with you.”  
  


“Ok, I’ll go right up.”  
  


Shepard made his way across the welcome hall which was looking pretty busy again. He went up the stairs heading to the Consort’s room. The door opened just as he approached it. He found the Consort relaxing on the couch once more. The Asari stood up and walked towards the commander.

“I recently received a lovely note from Septimus, thank you for speaking with him. Also the Elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me.”  
  


“Glad I could help.”  
  


“I am grateful commander but I do not expect you to help me out of the kindness of your heart. I also have one more thing to give you, if you are interested.”  
  


“I’d be honored.”

  
She stepped closer to the commander and grabbed hold of his hands. She momentarily closed her eyes and let go of his hands. She opened her eyes.  
  


“I offer you a gift of words. An affirmation of who you are, and who you will become.”

“I see you… your uniform fits as though you were born wearing it. You are a soldier through and through. Proud, solitary… alone, but it gives you strength. That strength is what kept you alive when everyone around you was dying. You alone survived. You will continue to survive. This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness. Remember these words when doubt descends Commander.”

The words seemed useless to Jarod but he did not want to be to rude.  
“Thanks… I guess…” Sha’ira lips turned into a gentle smile.

“Take my hand and relax Commander…”

She gently took his hands lifted his arms up. She then slowly took off his shirt.  
  


“Call me Jarod.”  
  


Sha’ira remained silent as she laid one hand on his growing erection as her other hand loosened his pants but then let go.

Now her smile has turned to a more seductive look as she stepped towards her bed. Shepard finally noticed she changed the usual strange pod-like bed with a large, comfortable ‘human’ style bed. Shepard undid himself of his clothes as he watched Sha’ira walk ever so slowly to the edge of the bed.

Once there she was still turned away from Shepard who could only enjoy the sight of her back just waiting to be allowed to get closer to her.

She undid the clip of her dress and let it drop over her shoulders. Shepard wanted to take a step forward but Sha’ira turned her head slightly, stopping Jarod dead in his tracks again. She smiled again and let the dress naturally drop down her waist and onto the floor.

Shepard felt his dick grow even harder and a sensation of pure lust overwhelmed him as he gazed upon her beautiful blue skin which seemed to glow in the gentle lights of her chambers.

“ _Nothing like the vids”_ ; He thought to himself. She wasn’t wearing anything under her dress. Shepard looked at her beautiful back and slowly down to her waist only to stop to admire her soft-looking ass.

She turned around and faced the commander directly.  
  


“Commander.”  
  


He immediately began to stare in her eyes and stepped closer to her. Sha’ira felt drawn to this man when she briefly touched his mind earlier. Jarod raised his arm and gently touched her shoulder and took hold of her neck as if to pull himself closer.

With no distance between them he slowly inhaled. Even her scent radiated serenity. With his arm he then finally pulled her in they closed the gap between their mouths, their lips finally touching each other.

Sha’ira was flustered as she tasted his passionate kiss. Shepard felt his body and muscles relax as they danced with their tongues. Shepard closed his eyes and embraced the Asari who responded in kind by gently embracing him as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  


“ _What is happening to me? Why do I…”_  
  


Sha’ira felt confused as love, lust and passion started to overpower reason.

Jarod’s opened his eyes and gazed upon her face. Her face seemed to ask; _What now_?  
  


“I want more Sha’ira.”  
  


A gentle smile returned to her radiant face, she took hold of Shepard and guided him on to the bed. Shepard sat down as Sha’ira slowly moved back toward the foot-end and faced the now fully erect member of the commander which was throbbing in anticipation. Sha’ira took a deep breath. Jarod could now fully admire her body.

He gazed upon her breasts. They were not as big as he imagined them but they beautifully accentuated her waist and… His eye went down even further...

Before he could lay his eyes on her womanhood her hand blocked the sight. Shepard noticed a glitter of moisture before her hand completely covered his final reward. He let off a small grin as his eyes went up and locked with hers.

“I can see you are rather gifted Commander. I’m sure you are aware that human and Asari physiology is very compatible. Still, I must ask you to be gentle with me.”  
  


Shepard grinned again.  
  


“As far as I can see, you are quite ready… Consort.”  
  


She laughed. “For a human, you are surprisingly well at controlling yourself around an Asari.”  
  


“Comes with the training.”

She slowly crawled onto the bed, she managed to ignore his twitching rod as she moved forward. She sat down as her hands caressed every curve of his large chest. Her butt teased his cock with her gentle movements.

She could feel the scars all across his body, no wonder the man had little attention for her words. It was almost as if he was carrying his story along with him, and maybe not just for himself. Even with all her clients this man was indeed different, she knew she shouldn’t but got excited as she touched him.

Meanwhile Shepard leaned back and let the sensation of her touch shoot through his body. A slight moan betraying his calm composure so far. He felt he was already well under way of an orgasm just by her gentle touch. Sha’ira noticed his moans, her hands left his chest and she leaned back.

Her arm slipped behind her back and her fingertips met with his dick. She could feel it react to her touch, the heat, the pulse. Jarod couldn’t keep his body still as he tried not to cum. The sight further excited Sha’ira and she could feel herself getting wet.

“I’m ready...” She leaned forwards and gave him a quick kiss  
  


“…Jarod…”  
  


She let go of his dick and licked the pre-cum off her fingers. Shepard took a deep breath. She just called him by his first name. She repositioned herself. Then raised herself. Her dripping wet pussy was now right above his member.

Jarod couldn’t hold himself any longer but didn’t want to push, he wanted her to move. He laid his hands on her thighs. He gently stroked up and down making the Asari arch her back and let off a moan.  
“Mmmmmm….so good…”  
“Now you’re ready.” Jarod calmly said.

Sha’ira looked in his eyes and felt his hands grip her waist. She took one hand and leaned on his chest as the other grabbed his cock. She finally started to lower her body and soon took a gasp for air as the tip of his cock touched her wet slit.

“AAHhnnn” Both lovers moaned together. She stopped for a moment before she started moving again. His cock slowly entered her pussy. A deep moan followed as she felt his cock stimulate every spot.

Sha’ira bit her lip as she ever so slowly lowered herself onto him, his cock stretching her out to new lengths. Even though she was wet a slight pain went through her body, but it was almost overpowered by sheer physical pleasure as more of Jarod’s cock eased in.

Jarod couldn’t control his desire any longer. He wanted to feel his entire cock plunged inside her pussy. He let go of her waist and quickly grabbed her arms that were leaning on his chest. With a quick move he pushed her arms to the sides.

Sha’ira felt her body fall over but Shepard quickly pushed himself up to catch her body. Almost instinctively she wrapped her arms around him and Shepard let himself fall on his back.

The sudden jolt of the drop made Sha’ira’s body jump down plunging Shepard’s cock all the way in. “Aaahhnnnnn…”  
Sha’ira moaned loudly as a sharp pain surged through her body by the sudden drop. She tried to lift herself up to ease the pain. Shepard took a firm hold on her full, firm ass, stopping her from moving up.  
“Stop… moving…” Shepard was heavily panting; “…and relax…”

He pulled his body up whilst Sha’ira still embraced him firmly with her head leaning over his shoulder. The pain was still there. She loosened her hold on the commander and took some distance;  
“Jarod.. Please…Aaaahhh” 

Her heart skipped a beat as Jarod had quickly used the opening she gave him and planted his lips on her breasts and tenderly bit her purple nipples. Jarod continued to tease her breasts till he felt her body relax. The pain he heard in her moans had faded.  
  


“MMmmmmm yessss…”  
  


Her body and mind was finally ready for the full force of his cock.

He started moving. First slowly sliding out and pushing his dick all the way in. Every time his rod pushed in, her walls tightened up around his cock shooting electricity through his body.  
  


“Oh damn… You feel incredible Sha’ira.”  
  


He dropped on his back. The words seemed lost to Sha’ira, her eyes were closed and her mind was elsewhere.

For the first time in a very long time she’d given in to raw pleasure. She found herself moving her hips trying to seek more. She raised her hands and started to touch herself. She teased her nipples with vigor. Pinching, twisting even trying to licking them.

Shepard slowly increased the speed of his thrusts. Her head started moving around as waves of pleasure surged through her body. Shepard got more and more excited by the sight of the Asari moving herself to even greater heights. He felt himself get closer to his own orgasm.

He grabbed her waist and slid his hands on her ass which was still riding his cock. He saw her bodily fluids dripping out from her pussy with each cycle. Her moisture was all over his pelvis and on her inner thighs and onto the sheets. He used his arms to lift her up higher, giving both of them more pleasure as her body slammed down on his cock.

“Ohhh Goddess.. AAHHHmmmmmmm!!”  
  


Sha’ira screamed out and Shepard knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. Sha’ira leaned back, using her arm to support herself. She could hear Jarod’s breath getting heavier and faster. She thought he must be getting close to his climax. She had human clients before but she’d never felt this good. She couldn’t think straight anymore. She wanted to taste this man, feel his essence be released inside of her. Lust had taken over.

Determined to make this a lasting experience Shepard increased the movements and speed as much as he could. . The sounds of sex filled the room each time the Asari slapped down, the full length of his rod ravaging her insides.  
  


“Sha’ira… I’m about….”  
  


As she heard his words the Consort slung her body forwards, she grabbed his head and locked lips with Jarod. Shepard got overwhelmed by her move and responded in kind. Sha’ira didn’t let up the movement of her hips and kept slamming down on his cock. Shepard forced himself off her lips.

“I can’t hold it anymore.”  
  


“Then stop trying… I want to feel everything…I want to feel you... Embrace me!!”  
  


The words excited Shepard as he went over the point of no return. He felt his orgasm rising. Sha’ira noticed Jarod’s desperate face. His eyes closed, she knew he was trying to savor every moment, struggling for a few seconds more. She lifted herself higher up, leaving only the tip of his cock inside her. Jarod let out a deep growl.

Shepard was there. She knew it. In one big push, she slammed her body down making her walls tighten hard on his cock as it reached her cervix.  
  


“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh…”  
  


Shepard shouted as his body tensed up and violently shot his cum into her deepest parts.

“AAAhmmm”  
  


She closed her eyes and could feel his load shoot up filling up her womb. As she arched her head back and dropped down on the commander, her body was overwhelmed and her muscles tensed up and she started to shake.

Her inner walls teased Shepard’s now highly sensitive cock. She tensed up again making him cum once more.  
  


“Ooohhh God… Sha’ira…”

As the second load of cum was released inside her. The last bit of control she had was lost. She couldn’t believe the sensations running through her body, heat, cold, her mind had reached Nirvana.

“AAAAAhhhnnnnmmmm…” she climaxed. As waves of spasms ran through her body she almost collapsed, she then struggled to regain her posture after her intense orgasm. She looked down at her pussy.  
  


“Goddess…”

She could see her fluids drip out from her slit, she couldn’t stop it from flowing out, she didn’t care anymore. She slightly lifted her hips. Shepard’s half-hard cock was still pretty sensitive and his body lightly shook as she raised herself. Jarod tried relax his body , his cock finally appeared from her pussy covered with her fluids. It laid down on his body… completely spent.. as was he.

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw more than just her own fluids dripping out of her pussy. Shepard’s cum flowed down from her slit mixed in with her juices. She was satisfied, she reached out and drenched her fingers in the mix of their nectar. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the juices off her fingers.  
  


“It’s a bit bitter… like the vids said. I quite enjoy your taste.”  
  


She faced Shepard and noticed his gaze.

“Your eyes… they’re … black.”

She gasped. She couldn’t believe his words. She never noticed it herself, was this man truly able to…. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. Her blue-gleaming eyes returned.  
  


“What was with the eyes, I thought it only happens when Asari…”

She laid a finger on his lips.  
  


“Jarod… I…” She hesitated and couldn’t finish her sentence.  
  


She stood up. And even though her body was still a bit shaky she as reason tried to present herself in her usual manner. She couldn’t let herself fall for one man. She knew what it could lead to. She quickly stepped out of the bed.

“Commander… I’ve done all I can. Now I must ask you to leave.”  
Shepard didn’t believe her words. They felt desperate and forced.. She could hardly control her posture. She was still breathing heavily as the last of their mixed fluids dripped down from her pussy, down her legs to the floor.

He stood up and walked straight to her.  
  


“Commander I thought I said that..Mmmmm…”  
  


Shepard firmly grabbed her neck and kissed the Asari. She tried to resist, but buckled and dropped to her knees and replied his kiss, she accepted she had fallen for this man.

Shepard, whilst still kissing her, moved his other hand down and he quickly inserted two fingers in her still sensitive pussy.  
  


“Aahh… Shepard… I can’t… anymore… my body… NNnmmm”  
  


He locked on her lips once more not allowing her to resist. Not that she could anymore. He quickly increased the speed of his movements. Sloppy sounds filled the room. He could feel her getting wetter again.

He used one more finger to stimulate her clit. He gently rubbed her clit while his other fingers kept teasing her insides. Sha’ira felt another surge coming. She loosened herself for his mouth.  
  


“Shepard.. I… I’m…”  
  


He could hear some desperation in her voice. He smiled, he moved his wrist slightly allowing for more penetration. He kept moving his finger inside, stimulating her walls. He stopped rubbing her clit and inserted one more finger in her pussy.

Sha’ira softly moaned and she started to move her hips for more pleasure. Jarod increased the speed and Sha’ira could only follow his pace. Her whole body was sensitive and her breasts danced around by Jarod’s fast movements. Suddenly Jarod felt her walls tighten up around his fingers. He knew she reached her climax again and he pushed up as far he could launching her over the edge.

“AAHHHHHH…I’M CUMMING!! JAROD!!!!”  
She screamed his name as she squirted her love over the commanders hand and on the floor. She finally collapsed by the overwhelming sensation and her body fell on the commander. He held her tightly with his one free arm. He removed his other hand from her pussy. With his hand drenched in her juices he couldn’t resist and took a taste of her fluids..

“It’s sweet…. Like the vids say… I quite like your taste.”  
He now fully embraced the Asari who had fallen asleep in his arms. Her body completely exhausted.

He took a moment to look at her face. She was smiling, she looked relaxed. Jarod smiled. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He stepped back to admire her beauty. Her body was radiant, her sweat left a gleaming green hue spanning her entire body. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  


“Even your sweat tastes sweet.”  
  


He smiled to himself. He stood up and headed for the showers.

~~~

As he stepped out of the shower he got dressed again. He stepped out into the room again. Sha’ira was still laying on the bed uncovered. He carefully grabbed the bed cover and gently slipped it over her. She was sound asleep but reacted to the comfortable feeling of the bedcover as she repositioned herself, covering herself a bit more.

Shepard smiled again. He knew he had to leave. He wanted to see her again. He knew it was probably impossible to pursue a relationship with her. Maybe this experience with her today, maybe she…she… I… For an instant he was lost in thought facing her beauty.

He grabbed his old fashioned notebook and scribbled some words down in the universal language, an archaic means of inter-species communication, but it was a favorite of the hopeless romantics of yester-year.

He decided to leave the note on the mirror in her bedroom. He looked at himself.  
  


“I'm doing the right thing… right Sha’ira?”  
He walked out of the shower and out of the room not allowing himself a last look.

He continued his way outside. Not before he was stopped by Nelyna.  


“Commander, few are ever asked to aid Sha’ira. It is quite an honor.”  
Given his current feelings he still tried to appear his casual self.  
  


“I think you might have to cancel her appointments for today. She seems quite tired and went to sleep.”  
  


“She already did, prior to your arrival. Maybe this dealing with Septimus left her a bit worried and wanted some time for herself, after talking to you that is. You were in there for quite a while.”

“Yeah… Maybe… I have to go… One thing though, make sure she takes a shower when she wakes up.”  
  


Nelyna found the remark somewhat strange.  
  


“ I’ll… make sure commander… Do you want us to call you when we can schedule you with the Consort again?”  
  


Shepard seemed lost in thought again.  
  


“Commander?”

“Oh yeah sorry… Uhm… No, that won’t be necessary, it seems I’ll be busy for a long period of time. I don’t know when I’ll have time to visit the Citadel, at least not anytime soon.”  
  


“Of course commander. Have great day.”  
  


“Thank you, and likewise.”  
  


“Thank you commander. Oh. One more thing. I’m sure she didn’t mentioned it. Did you appreciate the changes she made to her quarters. The human styled bed, she had it placed shortly after your first visit, to better accommodate the growing human client list. All the acolytes chambers have also been redecorated.”  
  


“It was very comfortable indeed.” Shepard forced the words out. He needed to leave. He quickly nodded to Nelyna and stepped out.

Once outside he slowly walked out onto the bridge heading towards the embassy. Half way on the bridge he stopped. He leaned over on the railing and looks out of the presidium lake. Again he wondered if he did the right thing. With what Nelyna told him just moments ago doubt filled his head once more.

“ _No… no… This is as it should be… for her sake…”  
_He put on his shades as if to hide himself from the crowd. He left for the C-Sec headquarters .

~~~~

The door to the Consort chambers opened and Nelyna walked into the room.  
  


“Good afternoon Mistress. It is time to wake up.”  
  


Nelyna looked around the room and noticed the stains on the floor. A slight rush of excitement ran through her body as she breathed in and smelled the room. All she could smell was sex, raw pleasure.

She walked over to the bed. She found more evidence on the soft purple sheets. Some still wet from the fluids of both the Consort and Shepard. She couldn’t resist and passed her hand through the mixture she then licked her finger clean and absorbed the taste.

Heat rushed through her body as human cum and the Mistress’s fluids met with her tongue. Her other hand moved to her breasts as she quickly fondled herself to heighten her senses as she cleaned her other fingers savoring ever drop. She felt herself getting moist over her thoughts of what had transpired in the room between Sha’ira and Commander Shepard.

As Sha’ira moved underneath the sheets Nelyna quickly snapped herself out of her fantasy and focused herself.

She gently shook the Consorts shoulder in order to wake her up. Sha’ira rolled on her back and slowly opened her eyes.  
  


“Jarod? Is that you?”   
  


Her arms rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and she saw Nelyna. Sha’ira looked around the room his clothes were no longer on the floor. Nelyna was surprised to hear the Consort speak a name of a client so… loving. Not even General Septimus was spoken to in such a manner by the Consort. Could she really… no, she wouldn’t allow it.  
  


“Mistress, The commander has left hours ago.”  
  


“Did he leave a message?”

“I’m afraid not. Well.. he did ask me to make sure you took a shower.”  
Sha’ira remained silent for a moment. Nelyna silently observed silently until Sha’ira broke the silence.

  
“Nelyna, will you get me a clean set of clothing please.”

  
“Of course Mistress, but I should clean the room fi…”

  
“Now… Nelyna.”

  
“Sorry Mistress, right away.”  
Nelyna picked up the dress, kindly bowed to the consort and left the room.

Finally alone Sha’ira stepped out of the bed. She looked down on her body which still showed evidence of her experience as she walked towards the showers.

At the shower door she looked around the room. Warm thoughts filled her body. His scent still lingered in the room. As she stepped in she noticed a folded piece of paper attached to her mirror; _To Sha’ira._

She grabbed the paper and unfolded it. As she read a tear appeared along with a smile. She couldn’t help herself , she started sobbing...Crying. She felt her body getting weaker and she sat down and continued reading.

“You stupid man…. Even though you’re exactly like I saw you… it still.…hurts….”

She leaned forwards, her hand covered her eyes as tears flowed out. The note slipped from her hand and gently drifted down to the floor.

“Oh Goddess what should I do…”

“Why did I have to fall in love with this man…”

“Jarod….”

~~~

_Sha’ira_

_I’m not always good with words but I’m sure you knew that when you met me but I still want to say:_

_Thank you._

_To be honest your words didn’t reach me at first. Another person making observations about my past. I had seen it all before. Until you touched me. You made me feel truly at peace for the first time, both in body and mind. When I saw you dark eyes I knew we had more than just a physical experience. I could briefly feel your long lost memories as you touched my mind. I know, even though you’ve lived much longer than I, we both share a similar burden.. A similar pain… A similar loss._

_I want to stay with you, to know you. Your touch overwhelmed me and I need to sort my feelings before I can face you again._

_I can’t help but feel a sense of shame by leaving you with just a note, but I decided to distance myself until you are ready. I want you to contact me when you've made your choice. I’m sorry to put another burden on you as you carry many already. I truly wish to hear from you. Until then,_

_Stay safe._

_No matter what._

_Shepard._

~~~~


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepards Mission sets off heading to Therum to try and find Liara T'Soni.

The elevator finally reached the top of the Alliance docks. As the door opened Jarod saw Udina and Anderson talking. They noticed Shepard walking up and Udina was the first to speak. “I’ve got big news for you. Captain Anderson is stepping down as the commanding officer of the Normandy. The Ship is yours.”

“She’s quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander.

“I’ll take good care of her sir. So any word on Saren?”

~~~~

As the meeting ended Shepard went inside the ship… His ship. He walked straight to Joker. “Jeff. Let’s not waste any time. Set course to the Artemis Tau cluster. We need to go and fetch ourselves a Prothean expert.”

“Sure, right away commander.”

“ETA?”

“Well, seems we have to jump at least three times I….”

“I’ll… just let Presley work the numbers…”

“Yeah.. Thanks commander.”

~~~~

Shepard found himself alone in the mess hall. The ship was still under way to the Artemis Tau cluster. He was looking over the files on several systems on where they could find Dr. Liara T’soni. Prothean expert and daughter of Matriarch Benezia. A powerful Asari whom had allied herself with Saren.

“Four systems. Where are you doctor..”

A drink slid in front of his face. “Hey Skipper. I guess I’m not the only soldier done with work around here.”

“I’m just trying to figure out where we should start looking for the Asari.”

“I could give you a massage.”

Shepard looked up to her. Ash was smiling and almost laughing at him. “You’re awfully casual since my appointment as a Spectre.”

“Well, you could say you are not really a part of the Alliance command structure. So I think the regs can stretch a little.”

“I would say its fine off work. Once in the field though…”

“Don’t worry skipper, well then… how about that massage?”

Shepard leaned back and folded his arms over each other. He found Ash an interesting individual. And he supposed after the Eden Prime incident she shared a similar experience. The sudden loss of all her comrades. Maybe that’s why he was ok with having her around.

“All right. Probably going to hurt more than it is right now.” Jarod certainly enjoyed being a smart-ass.

“Hey, just because I can drill you in the eye at a hundred meters that doesn’t mean I can't give a solid massage!”

“Ha Ha… Suuure..”

Ashley stood up. “Why don’t you get back to work.”

She slowly started walking, her left hand gliding over the table. Shepard already dug himself in the data pads missing her little act. She took position behind him. She wanted to tease him a bit more but she didn’t. If someone walked in it could end up bad enough but the ‘bonding’ with the commander was going smoother than she expected. Her hand made contact with his shoulders. She then slowly started working his shoulders.

“Hmmm, you _are_ pretty good.”

Ashley remained silent as she kept her hands moving, relaxing his muscles. Shepard dropped the pads and leaned forward allowing Ashley access to his back. She moved her hands from his shoulder to his neck then down to his back.

“AAHH… Damn… careful Ash.”

“Sorry skipper.”

Even through the clothing she could feel the rough texture of his skin. Ashley excited herself as she fantasized Shepard without his clothing. She moved her body gently along with her movements. As Ashley kept going someone was looking at her and Shepard.

Tali was walking from engineering to Dr. Chakwas. As she stepped out the elevator and headed towards the med-bay she heard Shepard growling. “mm AAuw, Ash, seriously?”

“Sorry, battle scars?”

“Yeah...”

Tali peaked around the corner. She quickly hid again. “ _What are they doing? Is he letting her hurt him on purpose?”_ Tali peaked around the corner once more. “ _Oh… she is just giving him a massage... she is… does she like the commander too? He seems to enjoy it._ ”

“What are you doing Tali?” Kaiden had snuck up behind her. “Commander? Chief Williams? What are you two doing, this is a violation of protocol! You know that, damnit.”

“Kaiden. Tali, why are leaning around the corner?”

“I… got to go to Dr. Chakwas… Excuse me.” Tali quickly walked off to the med-bay. Shepard and Ashley looked at her as she walked off.

“Guys. I’m serious..”

“Kaiden… Relax, there is nothing behind this, besides technically I’m not Alliance now that I’m a Spectre.” Ashley felt somewhat disappointed by his words.

“I gotta run skipper, I remembered I still have some duties left to do.” She walked off

“Ash!” She turned around. “Thanks for the massage.” She stood still for a moment before she disappeared, she couldn’t help but smile as she briefly rested herself against the wall out of sight of the commander. “ _You're more than welcome, skipper.”_

She stood up straight and walked off, her left hand gliding along the wall. “ _Why can’t you look me as more than a crewmate?”_

Shepard looked up to Kaiden. “So, I decided where we should start looking. Therum, Knossos system.”

“OK, why there?”

“A busy mining colony. A lot of Prothean ruins have been found there. There are a few locations where mining has stopped due to council interference for the Prothean ruins. So we just scout a few locations from the sky and look for shuttles or vehicles… anything.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll go to Joker, oh and commander, be careful with getting too close to Ash. It’s a small ship. People will talk."

“Don’t worry, I’ll be mindful.”

Kaiden walked off. Knowing Shepard, and the look he'd seen Ashley give the commander, he was worried about the ‘friction’ among certain crew members. This mission is too important for crew relationships to damage overall moral when they sour.

~~~

The team had found the most probable sight of the Asari historian. On the commanders orders the team had gathered in the comm room.

“We caught energy readings that don’t match any alliance equipment or mining equipment. So we know where to look. We drop in hot with the Mako. Tali, wrex, and I will then proceed towards the readings. Kaiden you’ll be in charge of the second squad with Williams and Garrus. We only have one Mako so you’ll be on foot. We’ll drop you North of what looks to be the main entrance for the cave system where we located the readings.”

He pointed on a location on the map screen.

“You need to move here. I want you to provide over watch on the entrance. Stay out of sight though. If there are hostiles, our run with the Mako should distract them enough for you to sneak up and get in position. The hill behind this little flat area should make you more or less invisible. But bring the good ‘ol camo netting with you. Once we’ve entered the cave you're cleared to engage hostiles.”

He turned around once more. “So, should be simple enough…. As long as you stay clear from the lava.”

~~~~

Screeching and sparks filled the small elevator as it got stuck on the way down the mine. “Oh great… We just took out a colossus on foot. And we get stuck in an elevator."

Shepard looked out the side windows down to solid ground. “It seems clear so… Wrex, if you would be so kind.”

“Hehehe. Sure.”

Wrex stepped back and leaned against the back wall. Tali and Shepard also moved as far back as the elevator would let them. “Hold on.. NNNNHAAAAA” Wrex pushed off the wall to gain as much speed and slammed his body into the door. The door buckled. But it wasn’t enough just yet. Shepard peaked outside the window again. He spotted Geth troops appearing in the back of the cave.

“Again!” Wrex stepped back once more. “We’re running out of time Wrex.” Wrex looked at Shepard. Screamed again to pump himself up and charged the door once more. This time with success. He knocked down the door and fell along with it.

“Uh? Hello? Could somebody help me… please?”

Shepard helped Wrex up “A female voice Shepard, we made it on time.”

“Indeed. Let’s just see if she is friendly first" They peeked over a small ledge and saw an active force field. Shepard jumped down he walked towards the force field. There she was. Doctor Liara T’soni. She was stuck. She was floating in what looked like a blue ball.

Another field. Her position was… well kind of sexy. Her arms we’re stretched out. Her body slightly arched back. Shepard couldn’t help but look at her bust standing out due to her position, stretching her suit a little. She looked young, for an Asari, her body looked perfect. Bright blue eyes, little purple freckles on her equally bright blue skin topped off with thin dark, painted, eyebrows.

The white and green suit showed her beautiful breasts and her smooth waist. She was beautiful… Even under these stressed circumstances his hormones still worked fine. Before his fantasies could go nuts the young doctor broke the silence:

“Can you hear out there? I’m trapped , I need help!”

“Dr. Tsoni?”

“Thank the Goddess, I didn’t think anyone would come looking for me.”

“Commander… the Geth are closing in on our position.” Tali said with a sense of urgency.

“Right, Doctor, don’t worry. We’ll go find a way to get you out of there.”

~~~~

“Kill them, and spare the Asari if you can. If not… Doesn’t matter.” The Krogan battle master was accompanied by a small squad of Geth troops.

“Spread out! Wrex, the Krogan’s for you! Tali, you take that rocket trooper!” The battlemaster laughed as he slung out his shotgun and launched a grenade towards the Asari. The commander dove towards T'soni and blocked her from the blast which missed just slightly. Wrex’s charge hit just in time to prevent the shot from being accurate.

Shepard's shields were knocked down nonetheless. The young doctor had been in fights before… but nothing like this. Shepard held her firmly and moved her behind cover. He looked straight in her eyes.

“Are you ok?” Liara was a bit flustered by his strong gaze.

”Yes… I am fine. Tha….”

“Good, stay here and don’t move.” Shepard rushed off to aid his comrades. Liara watched the man fight. Even with two Krogans running around the human had the stronger presence. She felt drawn to him. She wanted to learn more about him.

~~~

The door in the back of the med-bay opened. Liara turned around and found the commander standing there. A slight rush filled her body as she felt the same presence she felt from him during the fight. “Commander, are you coming to check up on me?” As she spoke she leaned her head slightly forward and her eyes peaking upwards. It made her look even cuter than when he first found her.

“I was a bit worried about you back there. You look much better.”

“Dr. Chakwas assured me I am going to be fine. I was impressed with her knowledge of Asari physiology.”

“She’s the best.”

“Yes… I uhm.. never properly thanked you for saving me from the Geth, Commander. If you hadn’t shown up… I…”

“I am glad I found you in time.”

“So am I. I know you took a chance with bringing me aboard this ship. Your crew doesn’t seem to trust me.”

“Don’t worry about them Liara. I trust you. I’m sure you won’t let me down.”

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Commander. Thank you.” A gentle smile appeared on her face. It briefly reminded him of Sha’ira. But this woman was very different indeed. Not having heard from Sha’ira he allowed himself to be more open towards the charm of the young and beautiful Dr. T’soni.

Shepard took a seat. “Tell me a bit about yourself, Liara.”

Liara also sat down. “Me? I am afraid I am not very interesting, commander.”

“Please, just call me Jarod. No need to be so formal with me.” She looked a bit shy in response to his words. She seemed somewhat worried on how she presented herself to him.

“I spend most of my time on remote digs, unearthing mundane items buried in long-forgotten Prothean ruins.”

“Sound dangerous… and lonely.”

“Well. The solitude is one aspect that most appealed to me. Sometimes, I just need to get away from other people.”

“Why is that?”

“I suppose it comes from being a Matriarch's daughter. People expect me to follow her footsteps, become a leader of our people. Almost sounds like I became an archaeologist simply to spite Benezia.”

“I suppose all children rebel against their parents.”

“Ha ha- Now you sound exactly like my mother when I told her of my decision. Anyway…” Liara wanted to steer the conversation in another direction. “…I learned that you were marked by a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. You were touched by actual working Protean Technology. It’s fascinating.”

“As long as you don’t try to take me to a lab and dissect me.”

“What!? I did not mean to insinuate—Ah, I never meant to offend you Shepard! I only meant that you would an interesting specimen for in-depth study. No--- that’s even worse!” She covered her face with her hands. She was seriously embarrassed. Shepard couldn’t help but laugh. Even though she was young by Asari standards she doesn’t seem to interact a lot with others people, her awkward social skill made her look kinda cute.

“Calm down Liara.. I was joking.”

“Oh by the Goddess! How could I be so dense? You must think I am a complete and utter fool.”

“don’t worry-” Jarod got cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“Now you know why I prefer to work in solitude, I always seem to say something embarrassing around other people.”

“Don’t worry about it Liara. I think it’s kinda cute, well I gotta run.” Shepard quickly turned around and went out the door. He let out a smile leaving Liara behind dumbstruck and embarrassed. He felt it might have been a bit cruel to tease her, but… He got interested in her as much as she appeared interested in him. Besides a little teasing never hurt anyone.

Shepard walked to his quarters. Once there he found a pad on the desk. He picked it up. _From the consort chambers_ it said. No name. He hesitated but knew he had to read her answer. As he started reading the note he looked surprise. It was from Nelyna, it was simply saying she wanted to meet with him, also a side note that he should dress casual… He still had business to attend in this system but was curious why the Asari attendant wanted to see him. 

~~~~


	4. Nelyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets with Nelyna on the presidium.

Shepard found himself once more walking on the presidium grounds. Nelyna had contacted him as soon as he docked at C-Sec. The odd thing being is that she didn’t call him through the consort chambers. But through a private line. Like she didn't want him to meet Sha’ira. But why?

He arrived at an apartment building and walked in. He was supposed to meet in the lounge but he couldn’t see her yet, he checked the time “Damn… an hour early…” He took a seat facing the elevator so they could easily spot each other when she showed up. He decided to grab a pad and read up to pass the time.

After about 45 minutes the elevator door opened. Shepard looked up from behind his pad. There she was. She was dressed… casual… It was simple but elegant. A black dress held up by thin straps across her front leading over her shoulder to her back.

A second strap lower serving as a belt. Like her work clothing the dress accentuated her full figure. Her skin was a beautiful mix of blue and purple gradients which followed a natural path along her body from top to bottom. Jarod took a deep breath and stoop up.

Nelyna turned and saw the commander. “Commander, you’re already here?” She walked up to him. As she approached him he noticed her face-markings were gone. Her kind and gentle smile was still very much present. Nelyna had completely drawn Shepard’s attention away from Sha’ira.

“You look… great Nelyna.” She smiled, grabbed hold of him a gave a kiss on each cheek. “Good afternoon Commander, it’s wonderful to see you again! I did it correctly yes? Human greeting?”

“Ah. Heh-eh yes. If I’m not too rude to ask this but… your markings?”

“I have taken a small vacation. I decided it was best if I did not have my markings which associate myself with the consort chambers, there have been stalkers. I’d rather not talk here Jarod… I can call you Jarod right?”

“As long as you stay your charming self.”

She let off a loving chuckle. “If you would follow me then.” She took his hand and they walked towards the elevator.

~~~~

Jarod found himself in her room. “I’m sorry my place isn’t any bigger.”

“It’s the clean part of the wards, close to the Presidium, must be expensive.”

Nelyna was in the kitchen she could see the commander.

”Well, my job pays well enough.”

She was exited. If her plans would work she’d soon be tasting every bit this man had to offer. After witnessing the mess he left Sha’ira in, she’d longed for his touch. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips, laying a hand on her breasts teasing herself a little. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath her dress to start with but she felt her spot getting moist.

She didn’t want to delay her desires for much longer. Her nipples were already hard showing through the dress. She looked down took a deep breath, grabbed the drinks and walked over to Shepard.

“Here you go.” She handed him a drink.

Shepard took a sip. “Wow. Strong stuff.” Nelyna bit her lip as she gave him a sensual look.

“I thought you’d like it.”

Shepard could feel the heat of the drink along with a rush of lust as she spoke in a seductive tone. He felt himself getting exited as he gave her body another look. Her body seemed even more seductive as she gently moved her waist a bit as she drank from her glass. She spilled a little and drops flowed down her neck and disappeared into her cleavage.

His eye briefly locked on her bust as he could see her hard nipples poking through her dress. The sight further exited Jarod and by now could his erection coming up fast.

“ _Damn, she’s…”_

Nelyna could see his eyes staring at her body fully enjoying her show. She leaned her head forward again locking onto his eyes. Shepard looked up and met up with her.

“Nelyna, You are so damn…”

She put a finger on his lips silencing him. She then softly moved her finger down to his chest. Slowly she pushed him towards a chair. Her other hand started rubbing his cock through his pants. She felt the heat coming off of his rod which was still growing harder.

“I’m glad you were able to come here today… you’re the gift I wanted for myself after all…” As she spoke her hand unfastened his belt. She let his pants drop on the floor, in the meantime she pushed him backwards into a chair. There he was. Sitting in a chair his dick aimed toward the ceiling. Nelyna inspected his cock.

“And a beautiful one at that…” One by one she pushed the thin straps off her shoulders. Her dress finally dropping down only to be stopped the last one on her waist. It was enough for Shepard. Her breasts were exposed. He didn’t get much time to admire the view as Nelyna kneeled in front of him. She slowly closed the gap and Shepard could feel her breath on his cock making it twitch.

“ _The smell is so strong… so warm…Goddess…”_ Nelyna could barely contain her excitement.

Nelyna placed the tip of her tongue on the bottom of his shaft and slowly moved her head up. As her tongue moved up she could feel his cock pulsing and twitching as the sensations ran through his body. She stopped just before reaching the head. Shepard was already breathing heavily. She used one hand to grip the base of his cock taking him away from the edge.

She gave a gently kiss on the tip of his cock making him moan deeply as the pleasure took hold of his body. Nelyna was loving the sight of Jarod’s body squirming around due to her teasing. She felt herself getting hotter as well and thought it time for the main course. Her mouth encased the head of his cock and she swirled her tongue all over the top of his cock.

“It feels so good… Nelyna…” He had long since given up trying to resist the pleasure for the sake of the Consort. He had drawn a line for love between him and the Consort.

He’d taken off his shirt, now completely naked he relaxed his upper body leaning his head back and closed his eyes to fully appreciate every sensation Nelyna let loose on his cock.

Nelyna noticed the commander letting go of his doubts and now had only attention for her.

She started moving her head down taking down his cock deeper in her mouth and down into her throat. She felt the heat radiating from his cock as she slowly moved her head up and down. She moved her free hand down to her slit and started teasing her clit.

She rubbed and pinched herself as she tasted more of Shepard’s cock. She tried to take more of rod in her mouth but his cock was too big for her as she started to gag a little.

Shepard still had his eyes closed. He could hear her having trouble gulping his cock as she couldn’t quite take the whole thing down. The sounds only exited him further. Nelyna kept the pace up, determined to make her 'gift' climax in her mouth. She first let go of the base of his cock and moved the hand down a bit and fondled his balls.

A deep growl from Shepard ensued. Shepard felt the release of his cock and almost immediately felt the need to cum. He was able to hold it in. Nelyna could feel his breathing getting heavier. She removed her other hand from her now dripping pussy and used it to stroke the remainder of his cock which she couldn’t take in.

“Nelyna… I’m getting close…” She upped the pace once more making her saliva dribble down from her chin. She tried moving her tongue whilst she had him deep in her mouth. Shepard started moving his hips, overwhelmed by pleasure.

“I… I’m…. AAAAAAhhhh.” Shepard reached his climax. Nelyna was as far down on his cock as she could and she felt his warm nectar shooting down her throat. It was so intense she gagged as she couldn’t swallow the giant load and quickly moved her head up and off his cock. A stream of thick cum dribbled from her mouth onto the floor, she leaned back swallowing the rest of his cum.

Shepard's orgasm wasn’t done yet seeing as Nelyna was still stroking his cock. She faced him again as he shot a second load of cum on her face. As the stream landed on Nelyna she let go of his cock and leaned her head back. Shepard slung his upper body forward, grabbed his cock and shot one last load cumming all over her breasts, belly and dress.

“Goddess… It’s so warm. You ruined my dress..” A naughty smile appeared on her face as she spoke. Shepard looked at Nelyna exploring her cum-covered body. She scooped the cum off her face and into her mouth.

“I hope you have more of that. It’s very tasty..” Shepard smiled , he didn’t expect she would be this… dirty… He wanted to see how far he could take her.

“If I’m your gift Nelyna, you shouldn’t be doing all the work.” A devious smile appeared on his face. He jumped off the couch placed one hand on her ass and the other on her back. He then lifted her up. Nelyna gasped and quickly put her arms around his neck for support.

“Jarod.. What are you?”

Shepard shushed her, and slowly walked to her bedroom. Nelyna’s desire was everywhere as she started imagining his cock ravaging her insides. He arrived at the bed. And he slowly put her down, making sure her ass was on the edge of the bed. He released the strap holding her dress.

He then went and lifted her legs all the way up pulling the dress along with it. He used his left hand to hold her legs up. He had a front row seat enjoying the sight of her womanhood. He could she was already wet.

He could see her lips almost moving. Waiting for his cock. He had other plans. Nelyna was getting impatient. She started wiggling her hips trying to get Jarod to move forward. Shepard smiled and grabbed his reborn erection and laid it atop of her pussy. He could see her mouth silently say “ _Yesss…”_ He gently rubbed his cock atop her pussy.

“What are you waiting for?” She almost sounded angry.

“What do you want me to do Nelyna?” An almost evil smirk appeared on his face.

“What?”

“I’m just a gift. If you don’t tell me exactly what you want… I won’t know what to do.”

“Jarod, don’t…”

“I guess I’ll just lick your pussy till you know what you want me to do.” Jarod dropped to his knees and let her legs rest on his shoulders. In turn he gently kissed his way on her inner thighs till he was right in front of her pussy. He could see it glistening, he gently blew some air on her already twitching pussy.

“AAAHhnnnn…. Jarod… Stop teas… NNmmmm.” He didn’t want her to end that sentence. He kissed her clit, then put his arm under and over her legs to keep her from moving too much. He finally dug his tongue in her pussy.

He then slowly picked up the pace in his movements and he ran his tongue from the bottom to the top , sending electricity through her body. Her hands started rubbing her breasts and belly which were still covered in cum. She spread his semen all over herself and cleaning with her tongue what was left on her hands.

“It feels soo good… I can’t stop my body from moving…” Shepard was thoroughly enjoying her taste as he kept alternating between slow and fast movements making Nelyna’s body squirm in pure ecstasy. More of her fluids started dripping out. Then he noticed her breathing getting heavier. She was getting closer. Shepard repositioned himself.

He moved his head slight to the left allowing room for his right hand. His tongue never lost contact with her pussy making sure she kept going to her top.

He removed his tongue from her slit and moved his tongue toward her clit. Nelyna started moaning loudly when he made contact. He wasted no time sticking two fingers in her cunt and started moving them fast inside her. He felt her walls twitching around as he violently danced his fingers inside. He released his mouth from her clit teasing her with words one more time.

“If you don’t want this to end, I need to know soon Nelyna. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me your desire!”

He sucked on her clit once more not letting up the movements of his hand. “Tell me before you cum Nelyna.”

Her whole body was dancing around as she tried to hold off her orgasm but couldn’t any longer. Hearing his words had sent her over the edge.. She could only shout to him before her orgasm took hold of her body. “I…. I WANT YOU TOO PLUNGE YOUR BIG COCK IN MY PUSSY!!!! PLEASE RAVAGE MY INSIDES!!!”

Shepard got what he wanted. He launched her into her orgasm by gently biting her clit. An enormous wave of pain and pleasure shot from her clit into her entire body.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN!!!!!” Shepard felt her clamp down hard and retracted his hand as her juices squirted out her slit in a long stream. He got so horny by the sight he threw his mouth on her pussy drinking up her love like it was his favorite drink on the Citadel. As her orgasm subsided her body was still twitching. Shepard stood up, whipped the last drops of his mouth. Nelyna looked so horny.

Her pussy was glistening as was the rest of her body. Her belly and breasts had a mix of sweat and cum covering it making her skin sparkle as the light of the presidium passed over her body.

“So… You’re ready for your final gift.” Nelyna opened her eyes and faced the commander.

“Jarod…” She found new energy as she knew what was coming. Shepard leaned on the bed. Then quickly turned her over.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said firmly. She did as she was told. Jarod pushed her forward so he could climb on the bed as well.

“Open your legs a little more.” Her beautiful ass was sticking out in front of him. Her pussy twitching, begging for his cock.. Shepard pushed the head of his cock agonizingly slow inside her.

“Mmmmm Jarod…” She turned her head around as much as she could giving him the most lustful eyes he had seen. “Do it.” She ordered her gift.

“Of course… Mistress.” He placed his hands firmly on hips. Took a deep breath. He then used the full force of his body and rammed his raging cock hard and fast all the way in.

“GODDDESSS!!!!!” Even though she’d never taken a cock this huge she felt no pain. Only pleasure existed within her. She felt every bit of his cock as it slammed in her body. Her pussy, still sensitive, sent her into another orgasm. She was breathing heavily as spasms ran through her body.

“Don’t even think I’m done yet.” Shepard spoke as he slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out. Again he slammed it inside her hard and deep.

“OOOOHHHHH GODDESS, MORE!!!” Nelyna had lost her inhibitions. Jarod took and quickly upped the pace. He used long strokes as he kept pounding her pussy from behind almost like a piston. Nelyna lost the strength in her arm and her head dug sideways into the big pillows. She was no longer softly moaning but screaming each time Jarod’s cock hit her deepest parts.

“YESS!! YESS!! OH GODDESS YES!!!” Shepard fell his cock being sucked in as he pulled out for the next hit. The sensation was too intense, he wasn’t going to last long. Nelyna moved one arm and started rubbing her clit for more. She’d already lost control of her body , the pleasure had spread into her mind like a Hallex overdose.

She wasn’t controlling her own movements anymore. She didn’t care, she wanted her mind to explode. Her body was so far gone she couldn’t tell when his cock slammed into her. The sensation was a constant wave of heat and electricity everywhere in her body. Her whole body was in a constant climax.

“Nelyna! I’m about to…” she could barely hear the words. He was there. His muscles tensed up ready to fire.

She screamed: “DO IT!! CUM FOR ME!!”

Shepard climaxed violently, shooting his cum down into her pussy. As he came he kept fucking her prolonging his own orgasm as well. As Nelyna felt more and more of his cum flow into, her womb. Her mind went blank as she screamed out in ecstasy one last time.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

She passed out seconds after, the tension finally left her body releasing the grip she had on his cock. As her walls relaxed the sudden release made Shepard shoot once more.

“Christ" The last bit of cum left his shaft and into her pussy. Shepard’s body was also spent. His body dropped over her back. He pulled out his cock making Nelyna’s hips fall down and rest on the bed. Shepard dropped himself beside her. He gently kissed her forehead: “Happy birthday… I think…” , then finally closed his eyes for much needed rest.

~~~~

Nelyna woke up first. Her body still felt so very tired from the afternoon. She felt his hand resting on her waist. She slowly opened her eyes. She found his face close to hers.

Still fast asleep. She looked down towards her slit. A near dried-up puddle of cum lay atop the sheets beside her pussy. She smiled as she reminded herself of the huge loads he filled her up with just hours ago.

“By the Goddess Jarod… You are the best lover I ever had. I couldn’t have wished for a better gift before stepping into my Matron stage.” She kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of bed.

~~~~ 

As Jarod finally woke up the next day he found himself cradled by Nelyna. His head on her legs and gently stroked her hands through his hair. “Good morning, you look deceptively cute when you sleep.” Shepard smiled. He heard the beeping from her living room.

“I guess that’s mine huh?”

“Indeed… It’s been going off for hours now.”

“Ow shit… We’ve supposed to set off hours ago.” Jarod jumped out of bed. Found his clothes neatly folded on a chair in the bedroom. As quick as he could he jumped in his clothing. Ran back to Nelyna who took position on the bed side. He put his hand on her neck and pulled himself in for a short, passionate kiss. “You were amazing Nelyna.”

“As were you… Commander.” They both smiled for a moment, then he quickly ran off.

~~~~


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod continues to pursue a relationship with Liara. Ashley is finding herself frustrated as she sneaks into the Captain's quarters.

Shepard found himself on his way to Liara’s little hideout. They had been talking quite a bit lately. Liara has been oddly open about Asari promiscuity which led to an incredibly informative conversation about Asari mating practices.

Shepard had grown fond of this little blue creature, and found himself almost entranced by her. As time went on the pair became drawn to each other slowly but surely. Shepard wanted to feel more than just passion or lust as he had with Nelyna and Sha'ira. Where Shepard had already made up his mind about Sha’ira she only just recently sent him her answer.

Shepard wasn’t saddened in the slightest by her denial since his mind was already focused towards Liara, Shepard wanted to move forward but Liara seemed reluctant or too shy to open up fully. She had even begun to call him 'Commander', he honestly didn’t know if she even felt the same way. But he decided to poke in to visit with her.

“Commander, it is good to see you again.” Her voice gave Shepard a rush through his body each and every time.

“Hey Liara. You feel like telling me more about your interest in the Protheans? Like we talked about a while back.”

“Actually, I was talking about my interest in you. And making a fool out of myself in the process. As I said, I’m not used to dealing with people. Especially humans.” She paused briefly. 

“I did not really know much about your species when we first met, Shepard. I found it hard to take humanity seriously. Your kind always seemed so rushed and high-strung.”

Shepard let out a small chuckle. “You’re not the first one to say that since I joined the Alliance. Has your opinion changed at all lately?”

“It has. You humans are creatures of action. You pursue your goals with an almost indomitable determination. It is an admirable trait, but also an intimidating one. Unfortunately, the rest of the galaxy sees humanity as something of a bully. You run over anyone in your path to get what you want. It’s up to people like you to change their minds Shepard.”

“Me?”

“There is a reason the Council chose you to become a Spectre. They saw something special in you—the best of what humanity has to offer. I looked into your history. I know what happened on Akuze.”

Shepard’s face grew more serious when Liara mentioned Akuze, Liara kept talking: “The fact that you survived shows a remarkable strength.”

“You didn’t need to go behind my back. I would have told you about if you wanted to know.”

“I apologize commander. After our last conversation, I was afraid I would say something stupid again.” Her cheeks flushed purple.

"I wanted to know more about you. To understand what made you into the man you are.” Shepard was surprised at the words. Liara seemed to keep him at a safe distance but now…

“There is something… compelling about you, Jarod.” Liara lowered her head a little and looked up to Shepard. He couldn’t help himself to try and push her a little more.

“Are you interested in me? Or is it my visions of the Protheans?”

“I admit, your connection to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that.” Another rush of heat flew through his body. S

hepard almost grew butterflies in his stomach as Liara seemingly threw her heart and feelings out to him. Bit by bit Liara grew more confident as she saw Jarod react to her.

“You intrigue me, Shepard. But I was not sure if it was appropriate to act on my feelings. I thought there might already be a relationship between you and Chief Williams.” She turned her head a little again, almost afraid to hear his answer.

“Ashley Williams and I are just friends. Nothing more.”

“It seems I am not as adept at understanding human relationships as I thought.” Liara paused for a moment. “What about us? Is there a mutual attraction? Or was I wrong about that, too?”

Shepard closed the gap between the two. “No, you were right. There is something between us.” Liara released a smile as strong feelings of love filled her body for the first time.

“I knew it! And I knew you felt it, too. But.. does this not seem rather strange? Why do I feel so close to you? We have only known each other a short time. We are from two different species, have almost nothing in common. This makes no sense!”

Shepard had to laugh a little. He thought she probably never had romantic feelings before. She almost spoke like a little girl talking to her mother.

“Quit thinking like a scientist. Logic doesn’t work when it comes to relationships. Just let yourself get swept up in the storm.”

Liara’s tone suddenly turned more seductive. “You make it sound so… chaotic. So… dangerous.” Her eyes looked deep into Jarod’s. He raised his right arm and gently placed it on her shoulder. He then slowly slid his hand towards her neck.

She gasped for air as his hand touched her skin. Liara quickly grabbed his arm as he was slowly moving it behind her neck, but she didn’t try to stop him, she couldn’t move anymore her heart was racing. They kept staring deep into each other’s eyes. Shepard finally closed the gap between them. Ever so slowly.

Liara’s breath got a bit heavier as the anticipation filled her mind more and more. Shepard slightly tilted his head and closed his eyes. His heart was jumping around. He'd never felt anything quite like this before, it was almost enough to rid him of his cynicism towards love.

His lips finally touched hers. Her lips were as soft as he imagined them. Liara didn’t move, she was frozen as she felt his lips connect. Shepard gave soft kisses on her lips and then on her cheek.

After a few more gentle kisses she relaxed and was finally able to answer his kiss. She pushed back locking her lips onto his. Shepard was caught off guard by her sudden eagerness.

He let go of her neck and let both his arms slip around her waist. Liara put her hands on his chest. Shepard moved forward and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Shepard’s tongue was swirling around trying to connect with hers.

As soon as their tongues met up. “MMmm” Liara pushed herself off his lips. She wasn’t sure where to look after that.

“I am sorry Jarod. This is all a bit overwhelming. I am not used to… this. You. I need some time.”

Looking at her he realized that for the first time in his life. He was in love, “Of course…” He let go of her. “… Take all the time you need. Liara. I’ll be here.” Liara grabbed his hand gently holding them.

“Thank you Shepard.” Shepard let her go and left her room.

Shepard walked through the empty med-bay and out. He needed some time alone before they reached Feros. He had a quick drink in the empty mess-hall. As soon as he was done he headed back to his room. Oddly enough he found the door locked.

“MMMmm” A muffled voice came from the room. _Who the hell was in there?_ He put his ear on the door trying to hear who it could be. “MMMMmm God yesss… Fuck me!! Punish this naughty soldier!”

“ _Holy shit, it’s Ashley. She’s… damn…”_ Shepard was getting exited as he was surprised by hearing Ashley pleasuring herself in his quarters. Shepard felt his dick grow, he knew he shouldn’t, but he had to see it. Anderson had taught him how to manually release the door from the outside. A small hiss released as the pressure holding the door release.

He quickly put his ear against the door, Ash was still working herself with vigor, she seemed oblivious to his actions, good. He slowly pushed the door open creating a tiny gap. He could see her…

She was on his bed. She had her eyes closed, she was breathing heavily. Her breasts were on the smaller side compared to Nelyna and Liara but they looked firm and even at a distance he could see her erect nipples standing at attention as he saw one hand focused on playing with them.

His gaze slowly went down from her breasts to her strong abdomen further down to her cunt. He couldn’t see her slit as she was pounding herself with a vibrator.

He could hear the hum as she pulled it out only to slam it back in. Her body was writhing in pleasure. He couldn’t resist. He pulled out his half-hard cock and started stroking himself at the sight of the Gunnery Chief.

“Make me cum… Shepard!” As she spoke his name he stopped… “ _Ash…”_ He’d completely missed it… The talks. Her reciting poetry… Liara was right after all. At least about Ashley’s feelings.

He didn’t love her but right here and now he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Ashley was approaching her climax at breakneck speeds. She moved on her side and curled her body so she could fuck herself even faster. Her breathing was getting heavier and louder.

“MMM God Yessss. Deeper!” Her eyes were closed in a deep fantasy about him. He quietly opened the door a bit more for a better view. He’d started jerking his rod again. Ashley was so engrossed in her fantasy she was oblivious to his presence. She planted her face into the pillows.

She released a muffled scream as Jarod saw her body tense up and shaking heavily before she collapsed. She came. She rolled on her back. Jarod closed the door a bit.

She slowly removed the vibrator from her womanhood. As the vibrator left her body her nectar flowed with it onto the sheets. She laid the tool onto her slit slowly moving up onto her abdomen, down the valley and up to her mouth. She turned her toy off and licked it clean, tasting her own juices.

Jarod was almost there as he heard doors opening behind him, someone was coming down. He quickly closed the door, put his cock back in his pants, not very comfortable, he engaged the lock again. The door made a hiss again as the system engaged and the red light for the locked door appeared again.

Ashley gasped and stared directly at the door. The vibrator fell off the side of the bed. “ _did somebody hear me? Was somebody watching me?… oh God.. could it have been…no no no, the door is still locked, there is no way, I got to get out of here quick._ ”

She quickly picked herself up and hastily dressed herself. Shepard had already run off to the restrooms to cool off his erection with a shower. Ashley had quickly made the bed, hiding the mess she made as best she could. She looked at the clock.

By now the mess hall should fill up. She brought along a rifle from as a ‘ _cover’_ for her presence in his quarters. She walked out of his room with the rifle in hand off to the woman restroom to clean herself instead of the rifle.

~~~~

With the incident passed and his erection 'taken care of', Shepard made his way back to his room. The sight of Ashley's naked form was still vivid in his mind. The door opened again and he walked in, locking the door behind him.

The bed looked clean… “ _Wait a minute… she just flipped the sheets.”_ He turned them around to reveal the stains she made. He then noticed something else on the floor. Her toy. Still wet from the recent action.

A mix of her juices and saliva. He wasn’t sure what to do. If he handed it back to her it would lead to a shitload of trouble between Ashley , Liara and himself. Either way he’d probably lose more than he wanted in the end. He didn’t want to lose Liara over raging hormones just when they’d taken the first step in their relationship. “ _don’t worry Ash, as far as you're concerned… your secret is safe.”_

He stood up holding Ashley’s toy. “Now… what the hell am I going to do with this?"

~~~~

Jarod was confident he’d hidden Ashley’s toy well enough for it not to become a problem. Now if only he could get the sight of the naked gunnery chief out of his head. He managed to keep his growing urges under control when with Liara who, once again, seemed to keep him at a distance. Shepard also distanced himself from Ashley for the next day.

Which was hard considering the small size of the ship. He tried to positioned himself more formal with Ashley for the time being hoping to create a gap between them. So far it wasn’t working too well. Even when they spoke about boring duty-related topics he still could see her naked body in his head. Christ, he wanted nothing more than a good distraction right about now.

*Commander. Feros colony is ten minutes out.*

“Thank you Joker.” He said to himself. He activated his comm.. “Kaiden, assemble the crew in the comm room. 5 minutes.”

“Roger that commander.”

He forwarded all relevant files to the comm room.

Feros awaited.

~~~~


	6. Feros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and his crew continue their hunt for Saren on Feros.

A loud hiss shot beside his head, Shepard ducked behind pieces of what cover he could fine. He was glad he brought Wrex down to deal with the load of creepers they encountered in the Thorian's lair.

They’d made steady progress going up and cutting the aliens tendrils that were holding it in place. The creature didn’t really have a face but the sheer noise it created as Wrex mauled another tendril was enough. The creature was hurting… dying.

“Done commander.” Shepard looked to the creature. The ‘breathing’ had gotten erratic.

“I think we are almost done. Ash you good?”

“Ready sir.” Shepard stood up. “All right… Let’s do it again.” The crew ran up the final set of stairs. Another green Asari clone charged the team. Wrex being up front working as a snowplow he charged the clone. And launched the Clone into a pillar.

Ashley positioned herself beside Wrex and used her shotgun secondary fire to blast the clone into the nether. A growl came from the Thorian. From the floor they were on. Shepard could see the tendril along with many more creepers than before.

“Wrex, Ash! Prevent anything from coming down that hallway. I’m gonna blast the tendril from here using explosive rounds.”

“Commander, it will still take more than one shot to destroy it, not to mention the heat, it could easily burn…”

“Enough!” Shepard stayed silent and dropped-to-prone. He equipped his specialized Sniper rifle with a bipod for stability, explosive rounds and an additional head sink modification.

He knew the heat sink was not good enough to keep him from burning by the extreme heat the special rounds created. His hands or face could be burnt seeing how he’d lost his helmet to a surprise attack by the first clone. Lining up the shots wasn’t hard considering the relative short distance he had.

He put his hand on the trigger. Softly squeezing and then launched the first round right on target. A blast of heat left the rifle and the creature growled as the round make a gap in the touch skin.

“Gooaaaahhh damn..” The shot overheated the rifle and had to cool down, Shepard already felt the extreme heat through the gloves of his armor and the blast of warm air that hit his face.

“Commander, are you all right?” Ashley turned around as she heard Jarod struggling after only one shot. His still managed to keep his focus up enough.

“Focus on the hallway chief. They’re coming.”

“But..?”

“That’s an order!!”

“Sir…” She turned back around as Wrex opened fire on the first wave of creepers. Ashley had switched to her assault rifle to and used incendiary round and used short bursts of fire to blast their heads off.

As his rifle had cooled down to be used again he lined up again. He gently squeezed the trigger again and then shot the rifle again. Another hit creating an even bigger tear in the final tendril of the creature. It felt almost if the heat trapped itself within its armor making the second volley create even more agony for the commander.

He screamed and slammed his right hand onto the concrete floor fighting the pain. His body started to tremble but he knew he had to deliver one more shot…

The heat had taken hold of his entire body, even the rifle had trouble cooling down as the heat sink was nearly destroyed… Jarod was breathing heavily.

“Don’t pass out now Shepard! Do it..” Wrex yelled out to him as the creepers nearly overwhelmed their position.

“Hurry Shepard!!” Shepard's body was moving slowly back into position. He tried to breath slowly to calm his body as much he could. “AHHH!!” Shepard looked up and saw Ashley fall down knocked down by a violent swing from a creeper.

Wrex had grabbed his pistol and planted a shot in the head with no distance to target. It was enough to kill the creeper.

“I can’t hold them off much longer.” Shepard didn’t have time to worry. With Ashley down, his mind went clear. The trembling stopped and eyes pierced through the scope. He slowly squeezed the trigger until he heard the shot being released from his rifle.

After the shot left the barrel the gun exploded throwing fragments everywhere. Wrex and Ashley had still active armor and obtained no physical damage. A few fragments shot across his face and others planted themselves in his damaged armor creating several small cuts in his hand and arm.

The heat and shrapnel from the final shot was too much for him to handle. His body went limp as he passed out. The shot had impacted its target. The tendril broke, instantly destroying the remaining creepers.

The Thorian screamed as its last life line had broken and plunged down the never ending shaft toward the planet’s surface.

Wrex fell down as he was now covered in creeper...stuff. He looked over the commander. “You are pretty tough… for a human hehehe.”

Wrex stood up and walked towards the edge. Looking down. The end of the enormous tower could not be seen. “Normandy, this is Wrex. The Thorian is destroyed. Both the Commander and Ashley are knocked out. May need medical attention.”

~~~~

Shepard felt something heavy on his chest as he slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes. The bright lights of the medbay pierced his eyes. He slowly regained himself and look down to his chest. “Liara?” The young Asari was fast asleep using his chest as a pillow. Her face seemed at ease.

“Ah, commander…”

“Doctor Chakwas.”

“I heard you were quite foolish back there.”

“How long was I out?”

“Only a couple of hours. Most of the burns have been healed. You may have some scars left.”

He looked at his arms, the faint marks betraying the battle. “I already got enough, a few more won’t hurt."

He looked back at Liara, he gently rested his arm on her back. “She’s been at your bedside the whole time. Quite worried about you.”

“Good to know.” He laid his hand to rest on her neck. The door opened and Kaiden walked in. “Good to see your OK commander. Is he fine to move Dr. Chakwas?”

“I suppose so.”

Whilst looking at Liara, Shepard laughed and gave a quick thrust of his hip. Liara snapped wide awake in an instant. “Oh Goddess, not there!!” She looked around the room then faced Shepard.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

“Shepard!?” Her cheeks turned purple as she realized what she just blurted out, she quickly pushed the conversation on.

“How are you feeling?” Shepard knew she must have been having a nice little dream but decided not to tease her with the others in the room.

“I’m fine. Did you have a good rest?”

“I’m sorry Shepard, I did not mean to fall asleep, but I found myself stuck beside you when you were brought in.”

“It seems I’m not allowed to rest just yet, Liara.” Jarod looked to Kaiden, who seemed hell-bent on getting him out of that medbay as soon as possible.

Kaiden spoke, “I’m sorry commander, but we have secured an Asari commando. But she won’t speak unless it’s you.”

“How would she know me?”

“Well, according to Wrex she hatched out of what I can only translate as, 'an egg'. She asked for the man in charge and wished to speak with him and him alone.”

“Was she an agent for Saren?”

“That seems likely. We have secured her in a room at the colony, She is waiting for you.”

“No guard?”

“No need commander. She seems as much a victim as the colonists. I think it’s best you go and talk to her as soon as you can.”

“I feel OK right now. Am I ok doc?”

“You're fine… as usual.” Jarod smiled and stood up a bit wobbly . Liara jumped out to support him.

“I’ll go with you Jarod.” Liara had a worried look on her face.

~~~~

The Commander appeared in front of the quarters -followed closely by Liara- where the Asari commando was being held. Garrus was sitting beside the door pretending to be on guard duty.

“Commander... Nice little scar you got there.”

“I don’t think you will ever beat me on the scars department, Garrus.”

“I could go for a few more, Turian females go nuts for 'em.”

“Let’s just stop right there Garrus. I’m here to meet our guest.”

“Sure thing commander.” He stood up using his sniper rifle and unlocked the door, then opened it up. The Asari stood up from the bed and looked straight at the commander. A cautious smile appeared as she ‘inspected’ Jarod to see if he was the one she wished to speak too.

“Please come in.” Jarod and Liara moved in.

“Alone please...” Liara looked at Jarod. Jarod nodded.

“Be careful commander, your wounds have only just healed.” Liara walked out and Shepard locked the door behind him. He walked into the small room, and took a seat on the one chair the small quarters had.

“I am Commander Jarod Shepard.” The Asari took a seat on the bed again.

“I... I suppose I should thank you for releasing me.”

“From what I’ve heard you’ve been through quite the ordeal, you all right?”

“I am fine. Or I will be, in time. My name is Shiala. I serve- served Matriach Benezia.” She was obviously still worried over the fate of the Matriarch.

“Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling. Benezia lost her way.”

“Are you saying that Saren can control minds?”

“Benezia underestimated Saren, as I did. The strength of his influence in troubling.”

“Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful being in the galaxy. How did she fall under Saren’s control?”

“His warship. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers. The process is subtle, it can take weeks, months. Regardless, in the end it is absolute.” She wiggled her body a bit as she continued.

“I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Then I was offered in trade to secure an alliance with the Thorian.”

“Damn.. He’s pretty quick to betray his own people.”

“He was quick to betray the Thorian too. After he had what he wanted, he ordered the Geth to destroy all evidence of its existence.” The commander leaned forward.

“So that is why they attacked the ExoGeni headquarters, destroy all the research along with the Thorian.”

She nodded in acknowledgement. “He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher.” He leaned back again pressing his back firmly in the chair.

“Cipher?” Shiala stood up and started slowly pacing around the room as she spoke. “To find the conduit, you must think like a Prothean, understand their culture, their history, their very existence.” She stopped pacing and now faced the commander.

“It is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes.” Shepard stood up as well his eye determined.

“I need that Cipher.”

Shiala nodded. "There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren.” She raised her hand and one by one released the clamps of her suit starting at the top. Shepard stepped back.

As Shiala released more clamps Shepard could see her skin through the opening of her suit. He gazed from bust to her face. Her face looked like it was just part of the job, little sight of sexual excitement, even so he felt his member reacting to the sight of this apparent striptease.

“What are you doing?” Shiala seemed to ignore his question as she undid the last clamp. She looked back up to the commander

“Your body and mind are tense. I cannot meld with you in this state. The Cipher is very intense especially for a weaker human mind.” She stepped closer to Jarod. “You humans are very physically oriented.” She placed her hand on a zipper that was placed below the last clamp and pulled it down to below her belly button.

“I will help you relax your body and mind the best way I know how.” Shepard was at a loss for words as he could only stare at her. She lifted her arm and pushed the suit over her shoulders. Revealing more of her body, her deep purple skin. “A physical connection between us will bring us close enough to one another so I can safely transfer the Cipher to your mind.”

“You want us to have sex?” Before he realized it himself he already said it.

“A poor choice of words, but yes.” She let go of her suit then lowered her arms so the suit could gently drop to the floor. Shepard could now fully appreciate her body. She had a slim, athletic body.

Not at all like the Asari he’d shared the bed with to date, but considering she was an Asari commando it can’t be considered surprising. He couldn’t help comparing Shiala with Ashley, both of them being soldiers. Shiala’s skin appeared baby smooth unlike Ashley’s. As far as Jarod’s experience goes it seemed a trait reserved for Asari.

She stepped towards the commander and forcibly engaged in a kiss and tightly embraced him. His bulge made contact through the cloth on her body. He let himself get swept up and responded to her kiss.

He told himself he’d do it for the sake of the Cipher but deep down he felt guilty about cheating on Liara. She pulled him in only to push him back, and then there was Ashley. Shiala could ‘feel’ his mind.

He was still very frustrated indeed, she also felt his bulge pressing against her. _“Humans....”_ She smiled to herself. Whilst still connected at the lips with Shepard she unfastened his belt. She released herself from his lips. “Try to relax, commander.”

As she dropped to her knees she pulled his pants down with her. His rod slapped the Asari in the face. Her eyes opened a little more at the sight of his member.

_“Well, humans are definitely bigger than Turians, too bad they don’t have four testicles like Krogans”_ Without actually saying anything to Shepard she used one hand and started to fondle his two balls.

Shepard released a moan and Shiala wasted no time and put her mouth over the head of his cock and started twirling her tongue around the tip. “ _Tastes nice...”_ She put the cock deeper in her mouth.

Breathing slowly through her nose she slowly took inch by inch. Jarod had trouble standing still, he could feel the warmth of her mouth engrossing his member, he put his hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes as Shiala reached the hilt. Shepard let out a deep groan.

“Damn... You are the first to take the whole thing.” Shiala released the hand on his balls and took both hands and grips his ass. Like magic she, managed to wiggle her tongue around inside her mouth teasing his shaft. Electricity ran through him.

“If you keep this up..Mmmmnn.” Shiala started bobbing her head slightly from the hilt and back. Each time Jarod could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat. Shiala gently slipped her left hand back and laid it upon his balls again but this time she slid it further back till she reached his anus. As Shepard felt her finger teasing his ass he opened his eye and looked down to Shiala.

“Please don’t...” He found a mischievous spark in her dark-green eyes and she blatantly put a finger into his rectum.

“Oh Shit Shiala!!” His ass clamped on her finger. As she managed to pull her finger out, Shepard got overwhelmed by new sensation he felt from the back. He flung forward and took a firm hold of her head.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHhhh” He pushed her even deeper as he shot his load down the back of her throat almost straight into her stomach. Shiala couldn’t handle the load and tried to push herself off, but Jarod was stronger, giving her no choice but let her belly get filled up. As the last drop left his cock he released the grip on her head and she immediately moved back and started to cough. Saliva and cum fell on the floor.

Shepard kneeled before her. “I’m sorry Shiala.” As Shiala’s breathing went back to normal he helped her get up only to quickly lift her up.

“Commander?”

“Don’t think you’re getting off so easy.” He put her down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. A moist vulva appeared. Shepard smiled at his discovery.

“It seems you were enjoying yourself.” Without giving her time to answer he dug in and placed his tongue and traced it along her outer labia. Her body quivered as his tongue gently moved around. She placed a hand on her mouth to cover up her soft moans.

Shepard didn’t need to hear her voice as her body was telling him enough. He thought he would get back at her for putting a finger up his ass. He backed up and then turned her around lifting her ass up. His cock was still nice and wet from her saliva so he placed the tip on her ass. This time Shiala tried to stop Jarod with the same words.

“Please don’t...” Just like Shiala ignored him, he pushed the head of his cock inside. Shiala couldn’t handle the human, her face dug into the pillow screaming in pain. Shepard tried to push in a little deeper but stopped and pulled out when he noticed her painful shouts.

“Ahhhnn” Shiala released a sigh of relief. He pulled her up from the bed and moved backwards to the chair. He sat down positioning his legs in such a manner that Shiala could easily place herself to fully embrace his cock.

Shiala smiled as she did as he silently suggested. She took position over the commanders cock and laid her hands around his neck. Shepard held his cock at the base to help guide it in. Their eyes locked together.

“Time to let go of your physical shell commander. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another.” After this Shiala slowly dropped her body and the tip of his rod got encased by the Asari.

As waves of pleasure shot through both, Shiala spoke once more, this time her voice was slightly erratic as she took more of his cock inside.

“Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another’s spirit.” As she finished her sentence she had reached the commanders lap.

_“So full...Mmmm...”_ Her head arched back as she took a moment to enjoy the warmth his rod passed onto her. Shepard felt her insides massage his cock over the entire length as her body moved slighty.

Pure electricity shot through him by her gentle movements. His mind slowly went blank, opening up to her. Shiala noticed and their eyes met up once more. She was surprised at herself that she was able to take in his full length without pain. Her body and mind was ready to transfer the Cipher. She knew Jarod wasn’t quite there yet.

She pulled his head against her bust and started grinding her hips trying to ready Jarod. Jarod tapped her shoulder as he couldn't breath and Shiala quickly loosened her hold.

She rested her head on his shoulder and let him take control of the pace. Jarod placed his hands on her ass and helped her increase the speed of her movements. As Jarod’s breathing got more ragged she continued the ceremony, she once again put herself in a position where she was facing Jarod.

“We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence.” Shepard was getting ever so closer, he started thrusting his own hips starting the final approach. Shiala almost let herself get overwhelmed by pure lust as she felt the tip of his cock reach her cervix each time her body dropped on his.

“Open yourself to the universe, commander!” He slammed inside her with force as he pushed himself over the edge. Shiala gasped as the felt his juices being released inside of her. As he shot a second jet his entire body relaxed he leaned his head backwards, his eyes closed.3

_“Now he is ready!”_ Shiala closed her eyes. Her own orgasm was filling her body with unadulterated pleasure, she opened her eyes, dark as the night sky and faced Jarod: “Embrace Eternity!!!”

A bright white flash filled his eyes. Shepard eyes moved franticly as Shiala had started the transfer. The visions were more intense than the beacon on Eden Prime.

So much more vivid. He tried to distinguish all the emotions of fear, love, death, new-born life, culture and war as they lodged themselves deep within his mind. Shiala’s eyes turned back to her dark-green color.

Both were breathing heavily after the transfer. Shiala’s body quivered as she felt Jarod’s cock shrinking inside her. Their mixed juices started dripping from her slit, down his inner thighs and onto the floor. As they both regained their composure, Shiala stood up releasing her cock from her cave.

Shiala grabbed two towels and gave one to Shepard. She then cleaned up the mess the commander left behind. What little juices she couldn’t keep inside, dribbled down onto her inner thighs. Her face had regained her serious posture.

“I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are part of you now.”

Shepard had wiped himself clean and was putting on clothes. “There was so much... I can’t make sense of it at all.” Shiala had quickly cleaned herself as well and was putting her suit back on.

“You have been given a great gift. The experience of an entire people. It will take time for you mind to process this information.” As both of them had dressed themselves they moved towards the exit of the quarters. Jarod unlocked the door and Liara quickly stood up and walked towards the commander.

“You look... pale, are suffering ill effect from the treatments?” Shiala spoke up.

“I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon.”

Liara turned her head to Shiala. “The Cipher?”

“Yes. I transferred the ancestral memories of the Protheans onto the commander, it will be of great help in your hunt for Saren.”

The scientist within Liara sparked out. “Your mind is truly remarkable, first you have been touched by a beacon, now you have been given more than that. I can’t help but feeling a bit envious, with this Cipher you probably understand more about the Protheans than I do.”

“If you wish to learn you can transfer the cipher to your mind from his, in the same way like I transferred it to him.”

“Uhm..” Shepard suddenly felt nervous and embarrassed by Shiala’s words and Liara’s eager eyes to learn more about the Protheans.

“Now... that you’re free from the Thorian, what are you planning to do next?”

“If you will allow it, I would like to say here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends.”

“The colonists will need all the help they can get. I am sure they’ll be happy to have you on their side.”

“You are too kind. I will do what I can to assist the colony in this difficult time. I am... ashamed of the damage done to the lives of these people.”

Garrus moved up. “Commander, I think it about time for us to take our leave. Saren won’t wait for us to catch him.”

“Right, it seems this a farewell Shiala, thank you for your help.” Shiala gave a formal nod.

“Farewell, Commander. I wish you well in your hunt.” She watched him walk off her body fulfilled .

“ _I hope I will meet you again someday._ ”

~~~~


	7. Presidium Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard tries to make progress in his pursuit of his relatioship with Liara.

Jarod was walking on the presidium with Liara. They were holding hands. To be honest, he never expected her to say 'yes'.

/ / / / /

_After various operations after Feros they hadn’t spoken in a while, Liara had taken a step back once more. She hadn’t made herself available for any of the missions either. He was wondering if he shouldn’t have allowed Liara to transfer the Cipher to her own mind._

_Maybe she saw more than just that. He wondered if he screwed up by letting himself get dragged off into sex with Shiala even if it was to calm his mind, on her end anyway. Whatever the case, he stood in front of her door in the med bay.… again._

_The door…. Still locked. “Damn it Liara…”_

_“Why don’t you just manually open the door, you come here almost every day? I would almost be getting concerned about you commander.”_

_“Doc..”_

_“I’m going to get some additional medical supplies.” Chakwas left the room and locked the door behind her. Shepard grinned, took a deep breath. Dropped down to his knees and used the same trick as before to open the door._

_As the pressure was released he could slide the door open easily. If only for an instant, Ashley appeared in his eyes. But as quick as a blink of his eyes her image disappeared. He stepped into the room. He looked around, data pads littered the floor._

_“Messy…”_

_He then looked over too Liara. She was asleep in front of her terminal. She was wearing her white and green suit as usual, the same suit she wore when he found her in the Prothean ruins. He looked at the screen and let of a chuckle._

_He felt relieved, she hadn’t shut herself off. She was trying to put the Cipher into words. Combine it with all her findings. Shepard felt a weight coming of his shoulders. She hadn’t stepped back from their relationship, not really anyway. She simply relapsed back into her scientist self._

_She looked even more beautiful when she was asleep. He felt it was time to wake her up. He softly traced his finger on her tendril and moved back. He then slowly moved to find the Asari weak spot, underneath the tendril at the back of her head._

_As he rubbed her weak spot Liara started to chuckle and opened her eyes. As Jarod kept going she started laughing out louder, it took her a few seconds to notice she’d woken up and Jarod was sitting beside her._

_“Shepard!?” She turned her face away toward the terminal, embarrassed. Whilst still facing the terminal: “Have you come to check up on me?”_

_“I was worried about you Liara. You locked yourself up ever since you gained the Cipher.”_

_She turned her face to Shepard again. Her excitement returned. “Oh Shepard, the Cipher is truly remarkable! All this time. All my research yet I never dreamed...”_

_Her eyes were shining, Shepard never really saw this side of her until now._

_“I’m sorry, the images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so... Intense.” She stood up and grabbed both his hands. “You are remarkably strong-willed, Jarod. What your mind has been given would have destroyed a lesser being. You are.. truly... whoa..” Liara dropped to her knees._

_“Liara!” Before she could fall Jarod jumped out and caught her, holding her shoulders tightly. “Liara?”_

_Liara’s face got flustered as she looked into his worried eyes. “I am sorry Jarod, I have let myself get swallowed up by my research. I’d wanted to tell you so much about the things I have learned...” She looked down toward the ground almost saddened._

_“When was the last time you ate?”_

_Liara slowly raised her head. She started to realize that time she spent working probably felt much longer for a human. “Jarod... I...”_

_She wanted to speak but, “C’mon, let me take you to the Presidium for a meal. Maybe... we could... uhm...” Shepard actually got nervou. He scratched the back of his head wondering what was happening to him._

_“... we could... go, for a walk... around the park?” Liara suddenly felt jitters running through her body as did Shepard. He felt like such a dork getting all nervous, but the cliché butterflies were just an affirmation of his feelings toward her._

_Liara felt his nervousness and broke the silence._

_“I would love that Jarod!” Jarod was immensely relieved and felt like he just climbed a mountain. “Great... uhm... Let’s go then.”_

\ \ \ \ \

They already had dinner at a nice bar overlooking the Presidium. Jarod was happy to spend some time with her. He felt at ease just being around her. Her face was shining blue under the Presidium 'sunlight'. He led her to a small patch over grass near the Ward entrance. Unfortunately, the Hanar he helped earlier was still happily preaching.

“Jarod?”

Jarod pointed over to the location he found. “Over there Liara, I think you will like the view.” Shepard walked onto the grass.

“Shepard? I don't think we're allowed on the grass.”

“Well, there are certain privileges to being a council Spectre."

Liara laughed. “Commander Shepard...”

He reached out his hand. “Besides, you're worth the risk.”

She took his hand and followed him. They took a seat under a set of trees overlooking the relay statue and the beauty of the ring behind it. “You were right Shepard, this is beautiful!” She seemed at peace as well, facing the statue, the sounds of the water, wind going through the trees. She moved herself beside Shepard.

“You have been very understanding with me, Shepard. Very patient. I appreciate that. I know there are some strange beliefs about my people. I am familiar with the legend of Asari promiscuity. But those rumors have little basis in fact.”

For an instant Jarod remembered his moments with Sha’ira, Nelyna and Shiala.

“When one of my people joins with an individual from another species, it is a very deep and spiritual exchange. We do not enter lightly into a union.” Shepard was stunned, did he really hear her right?

“Are you saying you want to--” Liara cheeks turned purplish as blood rushed to her head in embarrassment.

“No! Oh no! Uhm. I am not very good at this, am I?”

Shepard felt stupid. Why the hell would she suddenly give herself to him?

“I’m sorry Liara, I didn’t think before I spoke.”

“Don’t be Jarod. I am simply trying to explain why I have been so... reserved. The union is more than just sex. It is the life-blood of my species, the way we Asari evolve and grow as a society.”

Shepard released a gentle smile. “You make it sound almost mystical.”

“A true union goes far beyond an ordinary melding or.. physical contact...” as she spoke about physical contact Shepard thought he noticed a spark in her eyes.

Liara continued “... It is a connection that transcends the physical universe.” She talked almost as if she wished she was already experiencing it. “Two become one. Thoughts and senses merge. Identities intertwine. Memories and emotions weave themselves together, becoming entangled in a single, rapturous whole. It is unlike any other experience. In some cases, it can be a truly life-changing event.”

Shepard was being swept along by her words. “It sounds amazing.”

“That is why I have never -uhm- I mean, that is why we must choose our partners with great care.”

Shepard’s eyes opened. Whenever Liara opened herself up to him he couldn’t bring himself to push it open with one swing, bull rushing himself in. She would just shut it right there and then and he’d have to start all over again. But this time he couldn’t help himself but peek his head through the door.

“Wait... Are you saying that this would be your first time?”

She gave him a quick nod. “I am only one hundred and six, barely an adult by Asari standards. And I have spent most of my time absorbed in my research.” She turned her head away looking at the monument.

“I never really considered it...until..."She turned his head back facing his. Her eyes opening wide, her skin glittered as the light passed through the trees.

“Not until I met you.” Again she managed to leave Jarod without words.

“Liara...”

“You are very special to me, Shepard.” She put her hand on the side of his face. He felt her warmth as she felt his. “But with all that is happening... Saren, the Geth, Reapers... I do not know if I am ready for this.”

“These are dark times Liara, we can take small steps.”

“Shepard?” Shepard took a deep breath.

“Will you consider moving into my quarters?” Liara’s mouth opened wide.

“It’s more than big enough and-” He looked at Liara’s surprised stare. “-you think it’s a terrible idea, I’m sorry.” He looked towards the ground thinking he’d closed the door once more.

“Oh no.. I...” Jarod looked up. “I’d love to Jarod. I never thought of it, is _moving in_ a human thing?” Shepard put a hand on her neck and pulled her in close and went for soft kiss. Liara responded in kind.

“I suppose it is. Thank you Liara.”

Liara suddenly let off a huge yawn. “Oh by the goddess.”

“Seems you haven’t given yourself much sleep. I guess we should settle you in right away.” He helped her up, but instead of letting her go he stopped, holding her waist. Staring into Liara's eyes

“I love you Liara.”

“Jarod...” This time Liara took the initiative and sealed lips with the commander. Her arm flung around his neck and held him tightly. Their tongues met up and danced around, exchanging fluids. Shepard felt a rush of excitement as he tasted her. He slowly let one hand drop down to her well rounded rear. He then gently squeezed her soft buttocks.

“MMmmm” Liara let off a short moan as he squeezed fully enjoying the attention her lover was giving her. As they kept kissing and feeling each other underneath the trees Liara felt more alive, more exited then she ever felt about anything before.

She never really had fallen in love or had romantic feelings for someone else before. A warm feeling had completely taken over her body. “ _He is truly the one._ ” Liara slowed let off the kiss.

“Aaah. That was amazing Jarod.”

As if her eyes were sparkling all around Jarod finally let go of her. “We should go, people might start staring at us.”

Liara quickly gave him one more kiss. “If I am with you, I do not think I would mind.”

~~~~

Liara was moving a few boxes with her personal items to Jarod’s quarters. Ashley walked into the hall and saw Liara walking through the door.

“What are you doing Liara?” Liara turned around as Ashley closed the distance.

“I am moving my belongings into my” She was somewhat hesitant to finish the sentence but she was happy and wanted to tell someone else. “new quarters.”

Ashley face turned somewhat distraught and did not want to accept it. “What!?”

Liara wasn’t strong with reading human emotions but she felt a definite hint of hate coming from Ashley. She wasn’t sure what words to use. She started to feel slightly desperate. She was looking for her next words but ended up staring at Ashley, aggravating the Chief even more. Ashley shook her head and turned around.

“I am going to talk to Shepard, this is ridiculous.” As Ashley stormed off Liara stretched her hand to try and stop Ashley but froze.

Kaiden heard the fuss Ashley was making, _“Damnit Shepard, stubborn bastard, I’m not going to help you this time.”_ As he watched Ashley walk off.

Ashley had reached the elevator, she was angry. “VI, Where is Commander Shepard?”

*Commander Shepard is in engineering*

She stepped into the elevator and went down. As the door opened downstairs she took a 180 and quickly walked towards engineering. Shepard just finished talking to Adams as the door opened and Ashley barged in.

“Commander!”

Shepard turned around and immediately noticed her aggravated face. She stopped straight in front of Jarod.

“Shepard. I just heard Liara is moving into your quarters.” Shepard remained calm, he’d figured she wasn’t here out of professional concern.

“That’s right.”

“I cannot approve, this is a violation of alliance regulations against fraternization!”

“Gunnery Chief Williams, my relationship with Dr. T'soni is none of your concern, nor does it concern the regulations against fraternization.”

“I’d have to disagree commander.”

“Williams. Dr. T’Soni is not part of the Alliance Military. The regulations state that it is not forbidden to pursue relations with non-alliance personnel, even when serving on the same ship or station.” His voice was firm, he was determined to resolve this right here and now.

“So, if I wish to pursue a relationship with Dr. T'soni I am well within my rights to do so. Are we clear Chief Williams?”

Ashley still looked aggravated, she didn’t want acknowledge his relationship with Liara.

“Williams!” Shepard raised his voice.

Ashley gave up... “Yes... Sir.”

“Good, dismissed.” Ashley forced the salute “Sir...” She then walked off to her quarters.

“That was pretty harsh, especially coming from you commander. You were right but...”

“Maybe... Seeing as it’s her though, it was probably necessary.”

Adams raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

“I’d better leave.” Shepard spoke, slightly deflated before taking his leave.

~~~~

Shepard arrived at his quarters to find Liara sitting in a chair. Her face was hidden between her arms, resting on the table. If it weren’t for the silence Jarod would have thought she was crying. He stepped closer and took a seat beside her.

“Liara? Are you ok?” She quickly picked herself up.

“Commander, have you come to check up on me?”

“Are you still going to say that every time I want to talk to you.”

“I am sorry Jarod.”

“Don’t be. So... How are you doing?”

“I felt somewhat intimidated when she presented herself.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing... I...”

He laid his hand on her back to comfort her. “You don’t have to worry about her anymore, I made my feelings quite clear to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were right. Ashley did have feelings for me. Much more than I thought. I’ve seen her...”

He realized he wanted to say that he saw Ashley masturbating in her room.

“...she came to confront me in engineering, probably right after seeing you. I... realized then and there how she felt as she talked to me.” He was telling her a lie... A small one perhaps.

But he could hardly tell Liara that Ashley was vigorously playing with herself on the bed she was going to sleep in. “I should have seen it earlier. I caused a lot of unnecessary pain to more than one person.”

Liara looked at him. She felt his aura, she knew he meant it. “You should talk with Ashley.”

“I know. But not now, she will need some time alone.” Shepard let off a yawn. “I need to sleep. Shepard started to undress himself, he always slept naked, as if Liara wasn’t there, he stripped bare as he always did, folding his clothing neatly and put it on the desk.

Liara had full view of his backside and was unsure where to look and ended up staring at his well trained ass. She gasped as heat ran through her chest looking at his naked body.

Feelings she never had before started filling up her mind, her body was telling her to jump him and feel the rough texture on his back, wanting touch... everything. She was taking long deep breaths as she kept looking at him. As Jarod turned sideways to the bed moving the sheets. Liara placed a hand on her bust.

 _“By the Goddess, that’s his... what do humans call it... a penis? it’s so small.”_ She didn’t know much about humans physiology but this was... interesting.

In the brief moments she could look at his little soldier. Not from a scientific point of view. She felt something... carnal. She was experiencing lust for the first time. She bit her lip as Jarod finally had hidden his naked body from her sight. She couldn’t stop feeling exited.

She kept facing Shepard and found her hand slipping beneath her suit. She undid the zipper and lifted herself her ass up and pulled them down and over her knees letting hit the floor. She looked at Shepard who seemed fast asleep.

She traced her lips with the edge of her tongue. Her right hand was exploring her inner thighs slowly gliding around. Sparks of electricity shot through her legs going down to her sacred place. She traced her fingers closer to cave, reaching her outer labia over the cloth still covering her wetness. A small stain on her crystal white panties revealed her enjoyment.

She had ‘explored’ herself before but she was never brave enough to actually go there. Today she felt more excited than she never had before. Unbeknownst to her, Liara's subconscious was getting off on the fact Shepard might wake up, seeing her like this.

_“This feeling...”_ she felt the same when she threw herself onto the commander in the presidium, but that was only a kiss. This time it was so much more overwhelming.

“Goddess...” She softly released the words as her left hand made contact with her breast. Her right was teasing her womanhood. Her breathing was getting heavier. Through the thin fabric she softly pushed a finger on her entrance and moved it up and down finding more pleasure as she went. Her left hand was kneading her breasts finding even more pleasure. She started panting, whether Shepard would catch her or not wasn’t even on her mind right now.

The only thing that filled her thoughts was his body. She started panting heavily, she was still trying to keep her voice down, she felt something coming up. Sparks were piling up and she started rocking her hips. With one foot she was on the edge. Her mind started going blank by the intense feeling shooting from her cave to every nerve in her body...

“Ahnnnn”

She stopped, her eyes wide open looking straight on the bed. She regained her senses in a snap, _“Oh Goddess”_ Her breathing was still heavy. _“What am I doing...I am acting so...?”_ Part of her was telling to leave but she didn’t want to. She wanted to keep moving forward with him.

_“I think I’m ready for the next step... I won’t let you keep on waiting for me anymore.”_

She was ready to give her body to him.

~~~~


	8. Noveria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter guides us the events on Noveria.

After a ‘civil’ greeting at the cold front gate of the Noveria, Commander Shepard, Kaiden and Tali walked up the stairs. The warm air was a welcome sensation after stepping out on the cold docking bay. As they walked up to the reception desk, a buzzer went off. A female voice came out from the back of the reception area.

“Don’t worry, they are just the weapons scanners”

A dark skinned beauty in a deep purple dress, which had a tight top revealing her seemingly small perky breasts trying to poke through the dress.

“I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay.”

Jarod rolled his eyes…

“One of my duties in orientation of new arrivals.

Shepard was still very much annoyed by the docking bay incident. “Yeah, fascinating. Has anyone unusual passed through recently?”

“Unusual? An Asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago, Lady Benezia.”

Shepard's mind snapped wide awake. “ _Bingo_.” Jarod felt like he finally had a break. Though his efforts on Feros definitely paid off in its own right, being finally able to catch a priority target.

“Is she still here?”

Parasini noticed his subtle reactions: “ _this Spectre can help me with my own assignment, I might be able to wrap this up soon.”_ Her face never betraying her train of thought, unlike the man in front of her.

“Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex day so. To the best of my knowledge, she’s still there.”

“Good to know, than that is where I need to be.” Giana was quick to show a halting gesture.

“It is not that easy, you’ll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, you’ll find the administrators office to the left when you exit the elevator.”

Shepard stepped away from the desk, setting off the alarm again. Kaiden spoke up. “Commander? Maybe we should tell Liara that her mother’s here. Or bring her along. Maybe she can reason with Benezia?”

Shepard’s mind paused… “ _Liara… I’d almost forgotten_ ” He looked at Kaiden.

“Kaiden, you and I go back to the ship, I’ll talk with Liara. Tali, you go on ahead towards the spaceport, see if you can't find us a way to the peak." Tali nodded and moved on. Kaiden and Shepard walked back to the ship.

Once there he found himself in front of their door, hesitant again, he knew he had to tell her and moved into the their shared quarters. Liara was working by her new desk. He had to be blunt.

“Liara.” His voice was strong and stern. Liara was surprised to find the commander back at the ship.

“Shepard, did something happen?” As she turned around she noticed his gaze. He had bad news.

“Commander....?”

“Your mother is here.” Her heart stopped, her whole body felt heavy as his words reached her. Her eyes staring at the floor. Shepard spoke again.

“I want.” he shook his head. “I need you on this mission.” Liara lifted her head. “If anyone can talk to her… it’s you.”

The room was quiet. Shepard didn’t know what else to say, he could almost feel her emotions as she struggled to give him an answer. Kaiden appeared behind Shepard waiting outside their quarters. Shepard peeked behind him. Kaiden nodded. They couldn’t delay, they had no idea how much time they had. He turned around. Liara grabbed his arm and smiled.

“I’ll go.”

~~~~

The team of three was struggling to find a way to get out this corporate hell-hole and into the Peak 15 research complex. He already knew he’d dug himself into a ditch and there was only one way out. The elevator door opened.

“Commander. There’ve been reports of noise from inside the Insight Synthetics office. Would you know anything about it?” Shepard knew something was up with this woman, nothing has been going right since he arrived here.

“Speak plain. What’s your interest?” Gianna let of a cold smirk.

“Not here, Spectre. Meet me at the hotel for a drink, alone, before you talk to Qui’in. I’ll be waiting.” Before she disappeared out of sight she turned around.

“Dress casual.” The woman walked out of sight.

“Shepard, I think it’s dangerous to go in there alone, she is right. Walking around the spaceport has made it abundantly clear that you are not a welcome guest.”

“I know Liara. I want you to find Ashley and tell her to blend in with the crowd and serve as my backup, and to dress casual.”

“Tali, you think you hack in their surveillance cameras to mask my presence it at all possible?”

“Sure thing ."

“Good, get to it Tali. Liara, let’s go.”

~~~~

Shepard had arrived at the club. Wondering why Ashley had yet to arrive. He couldn’t see her in the dense crowd dancing to the monotonous beats. He slowly walked in looking for Parasini. He didn’t have to wait long.

Two arms slipped around his waist from behind him and he smelled a woman’s perfume. A face leaned on his neck, her mouth aimed at his ear.

“Anoleis' people are in here, play along.” She then went on to kiss the back of his neck. She let go of him smoothly danced around him lifting his arm.

“Follow me…” She spoke in a seductive manner with devilish wink. She pulled him along up to the stairs into a dark corner of the club looking down onto the lower floor.

She pushed him onto the couch and took a seat on his lap. She had changed into a short dress revealing her undergarments as she grind his lap. She grabbed his head and pulled herself in. She was trying to force her tongue and after a few seconds he gave in.

He wasn’t quite enjoying himself, but decided to play along. Jarod noticed a few people who were looking at them standing up from their booth and moved off. He figured she already knew and was putting on this show to make sure Anoleis’ men trailing the Spectre around the station gave them some distance. And maybe she was just enjoying herself a little as well.

Shepard moved his arm up around her neck. Her slim build made it easy for to firmly grab hold with just one hand. He then pulled her off his lips. “Don’t get too casual Parasini.” She smiled and let go. She slipped off his lap and took a seat beside him. She traced a finger across her lip.

“I had to make sure those men gave us some alone time.” Shepard returned her words with a blank stare.

“Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs.”

~~~~

After encountering an enemy once thought extinct, the Rachni had returned. As far as his history knowledge went, the Rachni seemed to be little more than giant ants. The team had made their way to the final room. If Benezia wasn’t here she’d already escaped. Liara had remained silent after entering Rift Station.

Shepard felt her anxiety as he looked at her. He opened the first door. Then the second door opened as the squad moved forward. Into what looked like a holding room for… another rachni. Shepard looked up to find Benezia up on a higher platform looking at the creature.

“You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation, to shape a life. Turn it towards happiness or despair.” A cold voice filled the room, echoing off the walls. Liara was overtaken by fear. She couldn’t believe the sight. This woman was not her mother, not anymore at least, was this the power of indoctrination Saren had at its disposal.

“Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren’s enemies.” The Matriarch turned around facing the team. Her eye locked onto Liara for a moment before moving to Shepard.

“I won’t be moved by sympathy, no matter who you bring to this confrontation.” She faced her only daughter once more.

“What have you told him about me Liara?”

Liara stepped forward moving beside Shepard. “What could say mother? That you’re insane!? Evil? Should I explain him how to kill you?”

He looked at her. _“Liara.”_ He thought to himself he’d made a mistake by bringing her along, facing her mother. Seeing the Matriarch like this, he thought Liara already knew she probably could not be saved and had to fight her.

Kill her mother. Benezia kept her calm and cold expression as her daughter poured out to her, it almost seemed she completely ignored her daughter's presence.

“Have you ever faced an Asari commando before? Few humans have.” Shepard felt the need to try one more time, for Liara’s sake.

“I can’t believe that you would try kill your only daughter.” She stepped forward. A loud noise filled the room as the door shut behind the squad sealing them in the room with the matriarch.

“I now realize I should have been stricter with her.” She clenched her fist, charging a biotic attack launching it at her daughter.

“Mother!!” Shepard pushed Liara out of the way getting hit by the biotic attack, his body launched violently into the crate behind them.

“Shepard!” Liara ran to the commander helping him up. As Shepard looked up he saw another commando running up toward them, battle instinct took over and pulled himself and Liara out of harm’s way.

Tali had already taken cover and launched an overload on the charging Asari disabling her shields. Shepard had taken noticed and used his slowly improving biotic abilities and pushed the commando over the ledge dropping her down into the depths of the chambers.

~~~~

Benezia was weakened. Breathing heavily. The team was still careful in approaching her. “Give up Matriarch, it is over.” She still had her cold expression. Liara watched as tears began welling up.

“This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear.”

“Mother, please…”

“Start talking, Benezia. What’s Saren’s next move?” The Matriarch stood up and moved toward the tank. Her movements were becoming slightly erratic.

“I will not betray him. You will—You…” She faced went down. The group was unsure what the Matriarch was up to. She regained her composure. Shepard put his hand on his pistol.

“Shepard no, something is different.” He briefly turned his face to Liara, questioning her judgment.

“You must listen.” Everyone faced Benezia as she spoke. Her tone was different, still calm, the cold feel was gone and now more elegant.

“Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly, but the indoctrination is strong.”

“Mother..” a tear fell down from Liara’s eyes. “How are you able to break free?”

“I sealed a part of my mind away from the indoctrination. Saving it for a moment when I could help destroy him. It will not last long.”

“We met Shiala on Feros. She told us about Sovereign’s indoctrination.”

“She is still alive? I am grateful commander. It is a terror to be trapped in your mind. To beat upon the glass as your hands torture and murder. I was powerless; nothing but a tool for Saren. He sent me here to find the location for the Mu Relay. It’s position was lost thousands of year ago.”

“You found the coordinates?” Jarod spoke loudly.

“The rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge or their mothers. I took the location queen’s mind…” Her expression changed to one of regret. “I was not gentle.”

“You can still make it right.. Give me the information.” Benezia gracefully walked towards the commander handing over an OSD.

“I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it, please. Saren would not tell me his destination, but you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. Ungh!” She grabbed her head, dropping to her knees.

Jarod stepping back and laid his hand on his pistol.

“Shepard no, please.” Liara begged him.

“You have to stop—me… I can’t…” Benezia stumbled backwards. “His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine!” She groaned in pain.

Shepard grabbed his pistol. “You should—Ungh, you should…” Benezia muttered. Liara jumped forward blocking Shepard from loading his pistol.

“Mother, I- Don’t leave! Fight him!”

Tears started flowing. Shepard tried to push her aside, but Liara wouldn’t budge, he couldn’t let him shoot her mother. Benezia turned around to face her daughter.

“You’ve always made me proud, Liara.”

Liara looked down, sobbing. “Mother…”

“Die!” Benezia’s mind was lost. She charged her body for a full biotic assault.

“Liara… There is nothing more you can do…” Benezia started walking towards the squad.

“No Shepard, you can’t.” Liara looked desperate. She wanted to save her mother. Benezia raised her hand.

“Liara!” Jarod screamed out to her.

“NO!” Liara pleaded one last time as Jarod tried to pull her back.

A loud bang filled the room echoing across all the walls filling the entire chambers. For what seemed an eternity there was silence. Benezia grabbed her chest. Purple blood appeared from beneath her hand flowing down. Liara looked up.

Tali was holding her pistol up. A small puff of smoke revealed the shot.

“I am sorry Liara, I had to.” Tali spoke, her voice trembling.

Benezia felt her body getting weaker. She held herself up leaning into a beam. “I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Shepard.”

Liara let go of Jarod and walked toward her mother. “Mother, no… We’ve got medi-gel, we can...” Benezia couldn’t stand anymore, her body dropped to the floor. A hand touched her daughters face.

“He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again.” The matriarch couldn’t keep her arms up anymore.

Liara desperately held the wound. “Mother…”

“Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn.”

“No light? They always said there would be…ah…”

Liara started crying. Benezia finally closed her eyes. Liara embraced her mother. Shepard walked up behind Liara. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She let go of her mother and turned around. “Shepard- I…” Without saying a word he simply embraced her. After a few moments she returned his grasp and grabbed him firmly across his back. Her tears stopped as Jarod’s embrace comforted her.

~~~~

After they returned to the ship Liara went straight for her room. Shepard decided to let her be for the time being. As much as he wanted to be with her, she needed her space. Although she seemed surprisingly calm, it almost seemed if she dealt with her grief on their way off Noveria. He headed for the briefing room with Tali, the rest of the crew had already assembled.

Liara entered her room and locked the door behind her. She still needed time to deal with her mother’s death but already recovered a great deal from her breakdown earlier. For a long time her mother was the only person she felt she could find solace in, until she met Jarod.

She remembered the warmth she felt when he embraced her on Noveria. She felt she had become stronger because of him. With him she felt she could do anything. Liara realized there and then that she very little about him. She knew his history but… Her thoughts started to wonder off.

She stood up from the bed. She then moved and took position behind her personal terminal and logged herself on the extranet. Almost by instinct she typed; _Human, Asari, Sexual relationship, Vids._ Her mouth opened wide at the enormous amount of results shown to her.

She knew a lot about Asari but still didn’t know a lot about human ‘needs’. She was intrigued by the amount of ‘research’ material. She clicked on a random video. She lowered the volume a little. ‘ _First Contact Love’_ The video loaded up and started playing.

The video started off with a human in a underground club called Eternity. He was awkwardly dancing along. Soon after a beautiful Asari who was wearing a glittering red suit with high heels walked up to him.

“You seem out of place.”

She placed a hand on his face slowly tracing her finger along his jaw to his chin. She seemed to have captivated the human as he did not move.

“Ever since you humans emerged… I have been interested in what you can teach me.” A seductive smile appeared on the Asari. The human took the hint and quickly slipped his hand across her back and pulled her in. He locked lips with her.

“MMMMmmmm” the Asari moaned lightly as he now had a firm hold with both hands groping on her soft blue ass cheeks.

“You are bold for an inferior race.”

“Ha-Ha! You got a place nearby? I’ll teach you all about what this ‘inferior’ being has to offer.” The video faded to black. A message appeared on screen.

*To continue watching this movie please transfer 5 credits*

Liara bit her lip. What this man in the video had done was similar to what Jarod had done. The mood seemed different in this video, but she wanted to see more. She clicked on the transfer button.

*Thank you, press play to continue watching*

Liara felt her heart racing, filling up with excitement. She decided to switch into something more comfortable. She rushed to take her regular suit off, and quickly draped herself in her silk nightdress. She sat back down and pressed play.

~~~~


	9. The Extranet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara finds herself alone in the room and decides to watch a vid.

The screen began to fade from black:

The scene had moved to a door in what looked to be an apartment, The Asari opened the door and guided the man inside, the next shot was in her bed room. She pushed the man backwards onto the bed. She still had her strippers costume on.

The man undid his belt buckle and the Asari pulled off his pants, the man quickly undid himself of his shirt. Liara saw his limp penis and felt a surge running down from her chest to her sex. The Asari gently crawled onto the bed. She kissed the human once more, the man invited his tongue inside hers. The Asari was surprised and backed off.

“That’s a new one…”. She purred. The man smirked and quickly pulled her back in for another taste.

The Asari responded in kind following his lead, her tongue dancing with joy struggling for possession of each other. The video gave Liara a wide shot, she saw the man’s penis slowly grow larger and thicker. The Asari in the video also noticed and let off. She gently kissed and caressed her way down his chest and softly touched the growing erection.

“Such a nice specimen, similar to Turians.” The man smirked again at her compliments.

“It’s not full-size yet… Now, suck it till you start to gag.” The man answered with a growl.

The Asari, and Liara took a gasp for air by the words. Liara felt her hand disappearing underneath her dress, her fingers sliding around her panties seeking more pleasure. The Asari in the video held the stick at its base, she took one hand and softly played with his balls.

“Mmmm” The man let off a moan as his cock rested against her face.

The Asari showed a lustful face as she took in the strong scent. She used her free hand and gently held the top of his rod teasing the head by rubbing her finger softly on and off the edge. He started to grunt by the strange mix of pleasure he got from her touch. Her skin was several times softer than any human could ever hope to be.

“AAahhh yeah..” The man moaned as the Asari placed her tongue down at the base and slowly moved up stopping just below the tip, the man had now reached his full length impressing the Asari.

“I wonder if I can fit all of it”

“I won’t let you back out now girl.”

The Asari braced herself for the unknown and encased the cock within her mouth, teasing his shaft even more with her tongue. She immediately set a quick set a quick pace bobbing her head up and down, saliva and pre-cum dripping down from her mouth and down his cock.

“If I didn’t know any better, I think you’d been fucking humans before.”

“I haffnt, but it tasfftes sssooo goofff” She tried speak with his cock still in her mouth, she was enjoying the taste so much more than she expected, wetting her slit. She removed the hand on his ball and went down, she undid the two little clamps holding her panties together, making them drop on the floor. The wet nectar started dripping out her slit as she pushed her walls open teasing her own entrance.

Liara got overwhelmed at the side view of the Asari slobbering on the male’s cock, whilst teasing and playing with herself. Liara felt herself getting wetter. Her eyes never left the screen as her body started to move by itself.

She lifted up her ass and pulled her white panties down and off. Her eyes were disconnected for only a moment as she took off the dress leaving her fully naked in the room. She spread her legs and followed the video’s example, one hand pushed her walls apart making her go further than she ever had before on herself.

As the Asari in the video kept sucking the man’s cock alternating every minute to tease his shaft and balls with her tongue. The video closed in on her pussy. She slipped two fingers inside, letting out a muffled scream of joy as her mouth was still filled with his cock.

The man felt himself getting closer and grabbed her head, holding her down on his cock and forcibly increasing her speed. She didn’t care, she started fingering her pussy in rhythm with his movements. saliva and pre-cum dripped from her mouth down her chin onto her chest. She rubbed the mixed juices joyfully over her breasts.

Liara got more and more excited as the vid continued. Her wet pussy made it easy for two fingers to be slipped in. Even two fingers had made her virgin cunt feel so full, as she started to realize the barrier she had broken, her inner walls started to clamp on her finger, she felt no pain as she was still intoxicated by the image on screen, she slowly kept moving her finger in and out.

Her moans started to overpower the audio from the video as Liara experienced an unknown mix of sensations as pain, heat and electricity flew around inside her body. “ _This feels soo good…”_ She arched her head back rocking her hips as she felt more comfortable and increased the pace.

“I’m cumming.” Liara swung her head back and faced the screen. The man said he was ‘coming’, come where?

“Oh yeah… here it comes baby..” The man released his cock from his mouth and started jerking his rod his cock aimed at her face. The Asari opened her mouth, she knew what was coming, her now free hand started kneading her tits as she waited impatiently for the man to reach his climax.

“Cumming…” The man arched his head back. “FUUUCCKK!!!!”

The Asari ordered him “Do it! Cum for me!”

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” He screamed out as jets of thick, white fluids shot from the tip of his member showering the Asari's face and unloading the rest in her eagerly awaiting mouth.

The man seemed to have sprung a leak as he kept cumming, drowning the Asari. As she couldn’t hold more cum in her mouth she leaned back letting the man shoot of the remainder on her body. The camera moved in on the jizz-covered face of the Asari. She opened her mouth showing the feast on camera.

Liara held her breath, still fingering herself. Was she really planning to swallow his cum?

Back in the video the Asari showed her naughty eye to the camera as she closed her mouth, she had a bit of trouble swallowing the load in one go and took a deep breath before showing her empty mouth to the camera having taken down her tasty treat.

Liara felt something coming up from below, a sensation even more intense than she felt before. As her nectar was creating a little puddle on the chair. Her finger had kept a steady pace but at this unknown joyous feeling started creeping up she upped her pace a little.

She felt it more and more as she saw the Asari clean up the man’s shaft with an expression of pure delight as she was cleaning his shaft.

The man pulled back his cock out of frame and the video focused on the Asari covered in semen. As she played with her body and rubbed her hands all over herself covering her hand in cum, licking them clean.

Liara felt overpowered by lust and wished she was tasting her lover’s cum with the same joy the Asari in the video was. Liara was stepping over the edge, the sparkling feeling had spread all over herself as she watched the Asari clean herself, ineffectively at that, but Liara imagined she was doing the same.

Her hips started rocking on the seat, pulses of ultimate pleasure shot through her body reaching every nerve, making her body more and more sensitive bringing her ever so closer.

She had one foot over the edge. “MMmm Goddess, something is…. Aaaahh.”

_*To continue watching the video , please transfer 5 credits*_

The monotone beep of the beep snapped her back from her impending orgasm. “Damn..” She was slightly agitated coming so close to her first climax.

She slammed on the transfer button to confirm the purchase. Before she pressed play she remembered the item that she had found when she was arranging her items.

She stood up and opened her bottom locker, Shepard seemed intent of hiding it from her. She removed some clothing and lifted a simple plank which acted like as a false bottom and picked up the item which was wrapped in a towel.

As she unwrapped a black vibrator appeared. She had been too scared to use it, but now… things were different, she took the toy and walked back to the chair. As she sat down she shifted her hips forward in order to have better access to her womanhood with her toy. Her pussy still wet and ready for the next part.

She had picked up a pillow and placed it behind her back for additional comfort, after the abrupt end she was ready for more. She pressed play.

The next part was starting up. Again a slow fade in from black set up the next scene. They were still in the bedroom, the Asari was laying on her back her legs spread wide. She was already playing with herself getting ready for the human male.

His rod was already aiming at his goal as he stood by the edge of the bed. “You ready?” He wasn’t really waiting for an answer as he moved on the bed, he leaned over the Asari locking lips with her, shortly after he started kissing he went down her neck, bust, stopping briefly to play around with his tongue around her belly button.

The Asari was rocking her body as the teasing motions of his tongue slowly made their way to her slit which was already wet and convulsing in anticipation.

Liara traced her tongue across her lips. Her earlier pleasure was back in full force. She was tracing the vibrator over her damp pussy teasing her outer labia, she wanted to put the vibrator in, but waited for action on screen. She didn’t have to wait that much longer.

The tongue has arrived at its destination, waiting to make contact. The asari was shaking her hips trying to push her pussy onto his tongue. The man put a hand on her pelvis pushing her down denying her access. “What are you waiting for… lick it.” The man lifted his head.

“Say please.” The Asari returned a disgusted gaze, trying to move her legs to push herself up. Again she failed.

“Please…”

The man smiled. “Please what? You got to do a little better than that. An evil grim appeared. Liara could see the look in the Asari's eyes, she didn’t want to say it, but she didn’t want him to stop. With lust-filled eyes;

“Please lick my slutty alien pussy.”

“Good girl.”

The Asari arched her back and moaned loudly as his tongue finally made contact with her wet slit dripping with excitement. The man didn’t waste time digging his tongue into the feast of her juices swallowing as much he could as the Asari was writhing in pleasure, continuously moaning as the man kept digging in.

Liara meanwhile was feeling hotter and hotter at the site of the man’s tongue ravaging the Asari's pussy. Liara put the vibrator close to her mouth and prepared the toy for entry. Licking across the length wetting the toy.

It wasn’t nearly as long as the cock in the vid, but she felt comfortable enough to put this inside, she was sure it wouldn’t… thinking about it made her blush… As she made sure it was wet enough she laid it on her bust. She then turned it on the lowest setting. A soft hum filled the room as Liara felt the vibrator, as the video continued, Liara moved the tool on her breast finding more pleasure from the vibrations as she went closer to her nipple.

She finally used the tip of the toy to softly glide on her nipple. “MMMmmm” She arched her back pushing the tool even harder on her erect nipple. She slipped her other hand between her thighs and started to please her damp slit. She used two fingers in circular motions pushing out her outer walls in turn. “MMmm.”

Liara opened her eyes as the Asari started moaning louder and louder. Liara thought the Asari was reaching her orgasm. Liara went on to slip two fingers in her pussy twisting them around inside creating waves of unadulterated joy throughout her body making her even more sensitive. Her left leg started to shake slightly, she was starting to lose control.

“Aaahhh.. yess… this feeling…”

The Asari in the video was shaking uncontrollably as the man had started using his finger to play with her knob, she used her own hand to play way her breasts, kneading them pinching her nipples hard pushing her over the edge.

“AAHHmmm, AHHHnnn!! GODDDESS!!!! I’M CUMMING!!!!”

Her head arched back pushing in the pillows. Juices started squirting, the man backed off as the she pushed her hips up, spasms filled her body as her sweet nectar rained across the room.

“Oh Goddess, I can’t… stop shaking…” As the last of her juices flowed from her pussy, her spasms slowly subsided.

Liara was also fingering herself with vigor. She moved the vibrator down, teasing her clit. The sight of the Asari cumming uncontrollably spraying her juices everywhere got Liara close to her edge she watched the man close in on the asari who’s body was spent after huge orgasm, the man had no mercy. Liara felt her heart jump the man grabbed his fully erect cock showing it off.

The asari knew what was coming. She was breathing heavily, she gasped for air as the man got on the bed, he took position and pulled her legs over his legs, his cock was pointing fiercely toward her wet snatch.

He put his cock on the entrance. The asari, and Liara were itching for the man to plunge his cock inside. Instead he teased her little nub a little making her arch her back.

“Nnnnmmm.” The asari was trying to hold her second orgasm in. Liara tried to copy his movements on her clit, she kept the vibrator on, turning it on medium. The tip was making contact with the outer edges of her pussy causing shivers down her spine, her other hand was teasing her clit.

The man in the video slowly probed the asari inner walls stepping inside the door. Liara copied the movements.

“nnnnmmm.” She tried to soften her moans barely controlling the volume of her voice. The thought that Jarod could walk in on her like this was nowhere to be found. Her mind was focused on the video only.

The man was leaning over the asari’s body positioning himself in such a manner her could slam the full length inside her wet cave. Liara’s anticipation was rising her hand unsteady, eager to shove the vibrator inside her, she kept herself at the edge by playing with her clit.

The man leaned back making the asari open her eyes wondering why he still hadn’t done anything. He grabbed a firm hold of her hips. Eased his cock out a little leaving it just outside her twitching slit.

Without saying a word to her; “Please fuck my naughty pussy. Drive me insane with your hot shaft, I’ll do anything! I’m your slave. Master, make me cum with your hot thick cock!! I beg you!!!”

Her eyes were begging, pleading for his cock. The man was silent for a moment driving the asari insane with desire.

“Good girl.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” A second even heavier orgasm rocked the asari as the man violently plunged his cock fully inside her, the head touching her cervix whilst his balls slapped against her ass signaling the full length was inside her.

At the same time Liara plunged the vibrator into her pussy, the vibrations teasing every part of her insides on its way down.

“MMMMMAAAAAAAHHMMMnnnn.” She tried to use her free hand to cover her scream but failed, her voice filling the room. She was experiencing her first ever orgasm. Waves of light and warmth filled her body from head to toe, every nerve stimulated, she never imagined it would feel so good. Her entire body was shaking and screaming with joy, sparks in her eyes.

The whole experience left her body exhausted. Her body fell forwards, she held herself up on the desk resting on the elbow.

“aah… ahh.” Breathing heavily, she turned her head towards the screen again.

The man was still violently plowing the Asari, who was screaming with every thrust. A puddle of juices formed on the bed beneath her. The man was starting to grunt, he was getting close. The Asari was already gone, overpowered by lust.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Yesss Master.. Fill me up with your cum!”

Liara snapped back into action, she took control of the vibrator again setting it up on the highest setting.

“AAAHHH!” She cried it out. Ripples of pleasure flowed from her azure, filling her body once more. The man was straining to keep it for one last push. He took his cock out completely.

“Master?” The Asari's eyes were begging for it.

“Make sure you don’t spill a drop.” The Asari could only give a quick nod between his strong motions.

Liara massively upped the pace creating sopping sounds along the hum of her new found toy. The male was on his last breath. He leaned over her body preparing for his final push. Liara bit her lip, she could already guess what was going to happen. He was cumming again.

With a loud scream he rammed his cock into her for the last time, the rough thrust made the Asari clamp down squeezing his rod feeling every vein rubbing her walls launching her into another orgasm.

The man couldn’t take the additional pressure squeezing down on every inch of his rod. The head had reached her cervix peaking into her womb as he finally released his load into her womb. Thick jolts of cum filled her up as they both screamed in unadulterated pleasure.

The two immediately collapsed, the male still firmly lodged inside of the Asari. Seeing how it was not the most comfortable position for his cock he pushed himself up. Both were breathing heavily. The man moved back picked up her legs and slowly pulled his cock out.

His cock was drenched in her juices. Her legs were quivering as he slowly exited her slit. “Aaahhnn.” She left out a moan as his cock finally was released from her cave.

The man rubbed her clit before he stepped off letting the camera move in seeing how the Asari was about the break her promise. She used her fingers to spread her lips open giving the camera, and Liara full view of her insides.

 _“Oh Goddess”_ As Liara had slowed her pace keeping herself on the edge. A few moments later, white fluids start to emerge. Liara’s pussy tensed up causing shivers down her spine vaulting her into her second orgasm, less intense than the first the orgasm but it still rocked her body.

Spasms made her legs shake as her sensitive pussy made her squirt a little of her juices on the desk. Liara's mind was filled with desire as saw the thick cum dripping out her slit. Liara wanted more but her body was spent. The video slowly faded to black and the credits started to roll.

She noticed the Asari's name.

“ _Morinth? Such a strange name…”_

Liara got up and noticed the huge mess she left on the desk and floor. She ended up cleaning the room whilst naked, just moments after she finished a knock came from her door:

“Liara? You in there? Mind unlocking the door?”

 _“Jarod!?”_ She quickly threw the soaked towel into her closet along with the toy and logged off her terminal.

“Liara?”

“one moment, I'm changing.” She jumped into her nightdress and even remembered her white panties. She moved and unlocked the door for Shepard.

Once in, Shepard noticed a somewhat peculiar look on her face, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, he figured it might have something to do with her mother. She did look rather flustered, sweaty even.

“How are you holding up Liara?” Liara smiled at Jarod. Always concerned about her, a bit overly concerned perhaps, but it was welcome attention nonetheless.

“If you are here to talk about Benezia’s death, you need not bother. She brought it upon herself.

Jarod shook his head. “She was your mother, don’t pretend it doesn’t bother you.”

Liara tilted her head. “She was… but she was not. I prefer to remember Benezia as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Sovereign’s power.”

It was clear to him she had already dealt with her death putting him at ease. “The best of your mother lives on in you: her determination, her intelligence, her strength.”

“That is kind of you to say, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Benezia chose her path, just as I have chosen mine.” She held his hand kissed him on his cheek.

_“She smells kinda like sex… Could she? No not Liara.”_

“You look tired Jarod, you should get some sleep.”

“You joining soon?”

“Yes, I need a shower first.”

“Well, you’d better put something else one, you dress is see-through.” Liara used her arms to cover her bust, even after her knew joyous experience she suddenly felt embarrassed showing her body to him. He had a strange effect on her. It seemed as if she would need more time.

~~~~


	10. Friendship Part:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shep visits the Consort. Liara joins Ashley for a night out.

Ashley found herself sitting on a park bench overlooking looking the Ward entrance gateway. Shepard had gone AWOL after meeting a ghost from Akuze. She’d could see the hurt in his eyes when he met up with a soldier by the name of Corporal Toombs. One of his subordinates from that massacre.

She kept remembering what Shepard did to that scientist. Throughout everything they faced to date, she’d never saw him loose control like that. She was the only one to see him go berserk on the unarmed scientist.

She read all about his history, experienced something similar to him, but what she read about Akuze… she couldn’t report what he did. She still cared too much for him, she needed to talk to someone about it though. She hadn’t arrived yet.

~~~~

Shepard walked into the consort chambers.

“Commander Shepard?” Nelyna walked up from behind the reception desk and moved into a hug tightly embracing the commander, causing a few stares from the guests present, mostly stares of envy.

“It is good to see you again commander.” She released and went for a kiss. Shepard didn’t respond, she stopped and now actually took a moment to look at him. He looked lost, he forced a gentle smile to return her kindness.

“I won’t ask what happened to you, I’ll go see if she can spare time for you.”

After a few minutes she came back from the top floor. “Commander, she is willing to make some time for you now.”

“Thank you Nelyna.” He gave her a quick kiss on the check causing the Asari to blush lightly before he moved on. Once upstairs, the ever so calm Sha'ira was waiting for him by the door.

“Commander, you seem troubled. Please take a seat.”

~~~~

She was late, Ashley was getting impatient. She was about to leave when… “Chief Williams. I apologize for being late!” She turned around. Finally she showed up.

“Liara.” She beckoned the young Asari to follow, and she did.

“I must say I am surprised you called me out here, after Jarod made his feelings clear to you, you seemed… hostile toward me.”

“Yeah… I was… I’m passed that now… It’s not why I called you here.”

“So it seems…”

“You know the operation we had a few days back?”

“Yes, he seemed quite disturbed with something… Do you know what happened?”

“Yes, I needed to get this off my chest. I figured if anyone can talk to him about it, it would be you, let’s go in here.”

“Flux? A club, you want to have a private conversation in a club?”

“Don’t worry about that Liara, there is too much noise in there, if we find a corner seat, we’ll be fine.” Liara somewhat reluctantly followed Ashley inside.

~~~~

“Never would I have thought myself capable of doing something like that. I lost control… I’m not supposed to lose control… Instead I let all of my rage loose on that man. The thing is… I…”

Sha'ira calmly sat beside him on the couch listening to him pouring out his emotions. Sha'ira knew his pain as she bonded with him all that time ago, albeit unwillingly, part of his most intense memories and experiences had poured into her. This most definitely included Akuze. The horrors he'd seen as the thresher Maw mauled his entire unit in front of his eyes pulling under many others.

All these years later one of them stood in front of him… alive. Out for revenge. She understood completely why Shepard did what he did, this enormous weight he’d been carrying, the loss of his unit, only to find out it was just for ‘science’. Her train of thought stopped as Shepard continued.

“…I don’t regret my actions.” He looked up at Sha'ira with tears dwelling in his eyes.

“I can’t lead my crew like this Sha'ira. My thoughts are running over the incident again and again.” He shook his head.

Sha'ira for once had trouble finding the right words for him.

“You shouldn’t regret your actions.” Shepard looked up, surprised at her words.

“A man who can so calmly kill his fellow man does not always deserve the grace of mercy. You may not see it this way, but I believe you did the right thing.”

Shepard let of a cautious smile. “Maybe you're right, it would be nice for once if it was that simple. ” Shepard let of a sigh of relief leaning back into the couch starting at the ceiling.

Sha'ira was glad to see him becoming at ease, she smiled to herself thinking that this time he could appreciate her words.

~~~~

“I see…”

Liara seemed unnerved hearing Ashley’s story. The continues thumping of the bass seemed to subside as she took in the story. “Thank you for telling me Ashley.”

“Do with it what you think is right, anyway… now that we’re here, let’s get a drink, I’ll be right back.” Ashley left for the bar leaving Liara by herself.

A moment later a seemingly drunk Turian patron walked up to Liara.

“Hey baby, you seem lonely, I should keep you company…” The Turian moved one of the chairs right next to her and took a seat. He immediately put his hand on her leg slowly caressing her.

“Please stop…” She turned her away from the Turian who closed the distance bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel the rough texture of his tongue making contact with her face.

“Stop please, I don't want this…”

“you keep saying that but you ain’t pushing me off. I think you like being teased like this huh?” He got a bit more forceful, his hand moved to the inside of thighs, he squeezed her thigh make her yell out a bit.

 _“Goddess, someone please help me.”_ The Turian’s hand forced her legs aside a little making contact with her cave over her pants. He started rubbing her area. Liara felt powerless, unable to scream for help. She put her hand on his arms but wasn’t able to do more than that.

“Yeah, you like that huh, baby?” Tears started welling up in her eyes, it was becoming a nightmare for her.

The drunk Turian brought his face closer to hers again, his rough tongue made contact with her cheek. Liara turned her head in disgust as she felt his tongue circling around her cheek. The hand on her pants started using more force pushing on the material, slowly circling.

Liara started to feel stimulation by the Turian's less then gracious efforts. Heat started eradiating from her place, the mix of disgust and pleasure coming from below made her break down. She started sobbing.

“No… please… stop…. I don’t.” As Ashley was on her way back with the drinks he saw the Turian harassing Liara.

She dropped the drinks and ran over the table.

“Hey… asshole...”

The drunk Turian stopped his movements making Liara release a sigh of relief.

“Piss off human.”

“Make me, you piece of shit."

“I see...” He now completely let go of Liara and stood up. As he started turning around to face Ashley again. “…and what does a pathetic human th—UHNNGHH!”

Ashley slammed her right hand into the Turian's jaw. Knocking him back in the chair and falling backward onto the floor. This caught the attention of the other guests. She turned and grabbed a drink from another table and stood before the Turian.

“You little human bitch. I...” The Turian started coughing as Ashley poured the contents of the glass over the Turian.

“Well will you look at that… I knew Turians couldn’t hold their liquor.” Ashley squatted down. “Now get out of here before I do more than break your nose!"

“You win this time human, but when I run for office, you humans will regret coming to the citadel.” Ashley stood up and clenched her first once more.

“Oh shit.” The Turian stood up and quickly stumbled out the club. The bouncer following to make sure he got the message.

Liara was crying in her seat, sobbing. Her hands covering her face. Ashley turned around, she softly put her hand on her back. Liara quickly replied to her comforting touch by embracing her, letter her tears go free. Ashley returned her grasps and held her cry out on her chest.

~~~~

Shepard put his drink on the table. As soon as he put down the drink he felt his body getting tired… 

“What the!?” His eyes were getting heavy fast, he looked up Sha'ira finding a seductive smile on her face. He finally dropped down and fell asleep.

The consort held her hand on her ear-piece.

“Nelyna, I’m ready for you now.”

As Nelyna walked in the consort chambers she immediately turned her face toward Jarod passed out body. She traced her lips with her tongue knowing the treat she was about to enjoy … well she had to share with her mistress, but that was hardly a punishment as far as she was concerned. Nelyna walked over to Shepard and started taking off his clothes, which was difficult seeing as he was passed out.

“Maybe we should just have gotten him drunk mistress?”

Sha’ira simply smiled at Jarod's sleeping form. “The alcohol is for me…”

~~~~

Liara had finally calmed down. “I… didn’t expect someone would… almost as soon as you left… he…” Liara shook her head once more.

“I… just want to forget…”

Ashley reseated herself. “Good, I can help you with that.” Liara looked at her as she made a hand signal, a few seconds later Liara’s eyes opened wide as a tray full of drinks arrived at the table.

“Ashley, we can’t…”

“Sure we can, all the crew have an extended leave, and you technically can do whatever you want.”

“It’s.. I never really drank alcohol.”

Ashley lifted an eyebrow to her confession. “Well now… this should be fun then.” Ashley grabbed two drinks and shoved one before Liara.

“You know… rumor has it that the commander is one hell of a drinker…” Liara put her hand on the glass. Ashley knew she could make her do it.

“It would be weird for him if his lover… couldn't keep up…” Ashley made sure she used playful tone in her voice ,making sure to entice the Asari to start hammering down. Ashley picked up the drink and placed it at her lips.

She already felt the liquid touch her lips. Liara followed suit. In one swift move she tilted her head back and quickly drank it all, slamming the empty glass on the table. Her empty hand wiped away the remaining drops.

“Aahhh, that hits spot… Your turn Liara…”

“Right…” she picked it up and copied Ashley’s movements by placing the tiny glass at her lips. Ashley shouted some last words of encouragement.

“In one go Liara, don’t let me down girl!” Liara took a deep breath, whipped her head back, and felt the drink warm up her insides as she emptied the glass into her gullet. She touched her lips.

“This drink tastes amazing!”

“Just wait a second, it should give you a nice kick as it settles down.” A second later she felt a deep rush coming from her stomach pounding inside her head.

“Goddess!” Ashley laughed at Liara's dazzled gaze.

~~~~

Shepard was slowly waking up. Parts of his body felt somewhat numb, although the sensation was slowly replaced by pleasure. He tried to move his arms, but found himself unable to lift even a finger, his vision was still blurry, he saw a flurry of blue moving around his chest.

He started feeling more and more stimulations coming from his chest as the blue blur slowly turned into two heads working his nipples and hand exploring every inch of his body. His waking mind fell into this frenzy of pleasure, completely overwhelming any sense of reason.

As he woke up so did his partner in crime, quickly growing in size attracting the attention of the two Asari. Both girls laid a hand on his growing member causing it to twitch.

They looked at each other, both eager to taste his cock again. They turned their heads to face Shepard, their already naked bodies almost entangled with each other. Jarod wanted to jump them both.

“Welcome to heaven Jarod.” Nelyna spoke as she moved up to his face. Shepard's body was only slightly angled with both his arms and legs connected to the bedposts via soft, fluffy handcuffs. He was at the mercy of these two voluptuous women inspecting their prize.

Sha'ira started to tip-toe across Shepard's upper body with her lips moving every so slowly down to his fully erect member which was begging for attention. Nelyna loved the sight of Jarod yearning to be let loose. This new feeling made her body fill up with excitement.

She brought her face close to Jarod, who desperately tried to make contact with her lips. She moved her face to his side, softly kissing his cheek as Sha'ira positioned herself for the main course.

As Nelyna saw her mistress get ready she moved her body over Shepard’s, resting her plump ass just above his cock giving the Consort plenty of room to play and giving their eager victim something to suckle on. She got more and more into her dominant position.

She looked Jarod straight into his eyes. “You hungry slave?” Jarod nodded eagerly. Nelyna lifted an eyebrow unsatisfied with just a simple nod.

“Yes, mistress.” Nelyna smiled.

“Good boy, you may have a taste.” She slowly leaned forward, finally putting her butt in reach of Jarod. Shepard pulled his head up and wasted no time placing his mouth on her left breast over her nipple using his tongue to play with her erect nipple.

“Aaahh” Nelyna felt great pleasure coming from his work, she expected no less.

As Jarod was nibbling away at Nelyna, Sha’Ira had softly been stroking his twitching rod. Gently traced the soft tip of her finger tracing along his shaft. Every time she reached the tip his body twitched along a soft grunt from Jarod. She felt happy Jarod was appreciate her touch again.

She heard Nelyna softly moaning, a second later, she saw a first hint of Nelyna’s nectar appearing from underneath her underlings ass gliding down the commander’s chest.

She moved her head beside his cock and moved in to lick up Nelyna’s nectar. Nelyna heard the noise and was thoroughly enjoying his face digging in on her bust.

She held him by his head running her hand through his hair. A feature she was somewhat jealous off, seeing how humans seem about the only species on the citadel with hair. She was enjoying the soft texture of hair, resting her head on it.

After Sha’Ira tastes her acolytes juices she aimed her eyes back on target. She moved back her eyes locked on the head of his cock. She was ready to savor the taste with her mouth this time.

~~~~   
Continued in Part 2  
~~~~   
  



	11. Friendship Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod finds himself enjoying the time with his 'captors'. Ashley and Liara keep bonding over drinks.

Several hours must have passed by now, Liara couldn't really tell anymore. She was having too much fun playing this drinking game. Her head felt so light, all the lights and sounds created an intense experience as everything seemed brighter than before. Even Ashley’s dark skin seemed to glow along in the flurry of lights. They’d been talking for a good while now, but she kept forgetting what they were talking about.

“Phfoo.. damn!” Ashley shook her head to the rush of the drink.

“We should really stop now. I think… it's a better idea to rent a room for the night rather, than waltz aboard the Normandy drunk…”

Liara tried to focus… succeeding only partially. Ashley was much better at being drunk than her.

“C’mon!! Let’s go Liara.” Ashley picked up Liara and they wobbled themselves back on the wards looking for a motel of sorts.

~~~~

Jarod was still working hard on Nelyna’s supple breasts. Nelyna had dropped her head over his shoulder, holding herself with one hand as the other hand had found its way down and started playing with her nethers.

Sha'ira had retracted her head after a suggestion by Nelyna. She had gotten herself a bottle of lube and emptied the bottle onto the tip of his cock. The cold liquid caused Jarod to grunt, and his member to twitch. She put some more lube on one of her hands and grabbed his balls, gently massaging them. His hips started rocking as his muffled moans escaped Nelyna’s bust.

“Ngghh” He was only able to move a little as Nelyna was still positioned on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

Sha'ira slowly covered the tip teasing the edge with gentle finger movements. Sha'ira let off a smile as Jarod kept wiggling and grunting in sync with her touch. She slipped her hand from his balls and grabbed hold of his shaft.

As if she was testing, she softly squeezing the almost rock hard member evoking more moaning. Sha'ira almost seemed to be familiarizing herself with his cock before she finally started stroking his cock down to the base and back up avoiding the tip.

The sounds Sha'ira's stroking made Nelyna push herself of her willing subject. She inspected the mess of saliva he left on her bust, she placed her free hand on her bust spreading his saliva over her. Jarod traced his lips, appreciative of the little show.

“He is not talking very much after he woke Nelyna…”

“Don’t worry about that mistress, the drug should start to wear off pretty soon.”

“This is too strange for a sleeping drug.”

“Uhm…” Sha’Ira never stopped stroking Jarod’s cock as she took a firm look at Nelyna.

“I… uhm… may have added a little extra for uhm…” Sha’Ira started to giggle soon followed by Nelyna.

“Well mistress, let’s not waste any more time debating, why don’t you taste your favorite treat?”

Nelyna slipped herself off Jarod's chest and stepped off the bed, she reseated herself near the bed end for a good view of her mistress about to eat Shepard’s cock. Sha'ira lowered her head and extended her tongue, touching the very base of his staff.

She could feel the warmth of his shaft heating up her tongue. She pressed more of her tongue and slowly traced her way up feeling every vain pulsing with joy. She used a bit more force as he reached the cliff.

”Ungh… Yessss” Shepard grunted as electricity jolted through him. He slowly started to regain himself. Sha’Ira teased the tip his cock with her tongue.

She repositioned herself and slowly engorged his cock in her mouth her tongue providing extra pleasure. The Consort wasn’t experienced enough to take his full length but still managed about seven inches of his ten inch tool.

She settled into a slow pace bobbing her up and down her tongue twirling trying to cover as much skin as possible. Shepard’s daze lifted enough as he started looking around noticing his arms bound to the posts, he tried moving his arms but couldn’t hold his movements as waves of pleasure destroyed his focus making his look down at the source.

There he saw the Consort moving like a slow piston working on his cock and Nelyna staring at her whilst she fingered herself, penetrating herself with three fingers her body glistening from her love juices.

“It seems—Aaaahh—I’m in heaven.” A little voice telling him to stop was ignored easily enough at the site of these two alien beauties, his ever existing weakness getting the better of him once more.

Nelyna looked up and smiled. She stood up and gently stepped on the bed, trying hard not to disturb her mistress. She kneeled down with his head between her legs.

“If you make me cum with your tongue, I’ll set you arms free.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

He was more than happy to be able to taste her lovely juices once more. Nelyna brought her wet pussy in working distance for Shepard. He whipped out his tongue and dug immediately pushing his tongue in as deep he could.

“Yaaaa!” Nelyna upper body shook by the sudden bolt of joy rushing up her spine.

_“Oh Goddess, how I wanted this once more…”_ She grabbed his head from behind and pushed his face in her slit. Shepard’s hands wouldn’t be bound for much longer as he grinned continuing attacks on dripping cave.

~~~~

Ashley and Liara had found a small motel. They found themselves on a two person bed giggling like little school girls. They both laid sideways facing each other. As their eyes locked a silence ensued.

Ashley was the first the break the silence, her barriers had broken by the mountain off booze both of them consumed.

“So… Have you two fucked already?”

Liara gasped for air, caught off guard by the question. “No… I… I…”

Ashley’s eyes turned more serious. “Are you scared for your first time?”

“Yes… I’ve read humans can be quite… large for Asari.”

“You’re afraid it’ll hurt?”

“Yes… You probably think it’s stupid… I…”

“Not at all. My…”

Ashley prepared herself “… my first time wasn’t all that great, I loved him, but he was too excited, too rough. I actually had to squirm my way out of him before he finally realized…”

Liara was silent for a moment.

“Do you think Shepard will be… you know…” Even intoxicated Liara was still slightly embarrassed to speak so openly about her love life.

“Though it pains me too say Liara, Shepard seems absolutely crazy for you. Even though he is a Spectre, moving you into his personal quarters on an Alliance ship is… kinda crazy.”

A warm fuzzy feeling filled her stomach hearing these words, her gentle smile appeared on her face.

“You are beautiful Liara, that put me at loss as soon as you showed up.”

“I am sorry Ashley, I think you are beautiful woman, I sometimes wish I could be more like you… Strong and resilient.”

“You already are Liara. Your biotic prowess is incredible, in combat you don’t waver, you’re focused. Take that feeling and embrace it, and you should be able to achieve anything you set your mind too.”

Liara smiled… “Thank you…”

“So… when are you going to give yourself to him?”

“I want to find a special moment… It’s going to be my first time so…”

“Wait, hold up, you never had sex before…”

“Well no I… I always absorbed myself in research, I never really.. played with myself until recently…” Ashley couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I’m sorry Liara… You always seem to talk so openly about Asari sexuality I was sure you’d…” Ashley stopped herself from teasing her with words again.

“…maybe I can help you with that.” Ashley pushed herself up and pushed Liara on her back, she quickly swung her body atop Liara pinning down her arms behind her head. She sat her ass down blocking Liara’s movements.

“What are you doing Ashley, let me go I don’t… mmmmMMMm.”

Ashley sealed her mouth with a passionate kiss forcing her tongue inside Liara’s mouth. Liara struggled against but Ashley persisted causing Liara to submit and let the feeling overwhelm her. As Ashley felt Liara relax she let off and stood up straight.

Liara started at her body… “Ashley…” The chief pulled her shirt of and quickly undid her bra throwing the clothing on the floor. Liara was staring at the human’s breasts. Smaller than hers but perky and her nipples were standing at attention.

Ashley noticed her stare and placed her hands on her bust and started playing with her nipples creating a little show for the almost dumbstruck Liara. Her upper body slowly dancing around, slowly exiting Liara. Liara slowly moved one hand across her covered chest down too loosening her long skirt.

Ashley stopped her little show, moved Liara’s hand out of the way and grabbed her skirt on either side. She slowly moved back taking the piece with her off Liara’s body exposing her crystal blue legs. As Ashley stepped off the bed, throwing Liara’s clothing on the floor. 

She started dancing for Liara again her hips slowly sliding around, Ashley moved her hands slowly down her side onto her hip as she gripped her army jeans she turned around leaning forward, her ass aimed at Liara.

Liara bit her lip, she quickly grabbed her sweater throwing it off her. Liara was only wearing her white undergarments, her panties slightly soaked already.

Liara started caressing herself as Ashley kept teasing Liara by pushing her jeans down slowly inching it down exposing her firm pink ass to Liara. Ashley peaked behind her finding Liara has put one hand down her panties. Liara started rubbing her hand over her right blue folds.

Ashley felt herself getting wet hearing Liara’s soft moans of pleasure. She hurried her show pushing her pants all the way down. She kept her ass high up, as she lifted her upper body backup she traced her finger on the back of her calves slowly up till she reached her ass.

Ashley grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them apart exposing her dewy slit to Liara.

“MMmmn.” Liara’s moans got louder as more and more excitement and pleasure filled her body, the booze had done the rest. Ashley turned back around to face her. Liara eyes opened wide as she saw a thin strip of hair above Ashley’s slit.

“Beautiful.” Liara crawled and then sat down at the foot end of the bed, her face was close to Ashley’s love canal.

Ashley rested one hand on the Asari's head and shuffled a little closer giving Liara an even better view. Liara placed her finger gently on Ash’s abdomen. With a very soft touch she slowly traced down. She released her soft touch and then placed the tips on her fingers through Ashley’s hair.

“Mmmm.” It sent shivers down Ashley’s body as Liara’s fingers traced through the thin hair. Ashley was getting looser as Liara continued her exploration. She moved her hands behind Ashley resting on her firm ass. Liara closed the distance and placed her lips once more on the little strip causing Ashley to shiver more violently.

“Ohh God, so good…” Liara looked up, she found a face, panting, eyes gleaming with desire. She didn’t had to wait long for confirmation.

“Please… Fuck my pussy…” Liara’s eyes obtained the same glare, inexperienced as she was she was ready and willing to push forward.

~~~~ 

Nelyna was buckling under Shepard's continues attacks, she was getting close to her climax. Shepard had trouble keeping up as he was getting closer by Sha'ira's blowjob. Nelyna was rocking trying to find that little more. She felt her legs get weaker as Shepard kept licking her folds.

“I’m so close… make me cummm.” Shepard moved his tongue from her wet gash up to her clit, flicking his tongue against her little nub. Inspired by the grunts and moans Sha'ira upped the pace and intensity. The sudden rush overwhelmed Shepard causing him to gentle nip Nelyna’s clit with his teeth.

“JYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” The jolt of pain shot her over the edge as it mixed with pleasure her mind lost for that one wonderful moment. Her juices squirted all over Jarod’s face drenching him in her nectar. He swallowed what he could, the taste and smell powering him to his own climax.

“FFFUUCCKK!!” Sha'ira was half way down as suddenly felt a thick liquid launch into her throat. She retraced immediately causing Jarod to shoot his second load over her face and bust. Nelyna had collapsed embracing Shepard. Nelyna brought her mouth close to his ear.

“I wish you would be mine.” Nelyna purred.

She was still breathing heavily but undid the restraints on his hands.

“Look at that.” Shepard was looking at a dazed Consort covered in cum. Sha'ira looked at Jarod.

“You are not done yet.” She followed up her words undoing his leg constraint finally freeing him. Nelyna turned around as looked at her mistress covered in his juices. She crawled to her and stared licking up as much cum as she could, savoring every drop of his sweet juices. The sight exited Shepard, his member staying rock hard.

“Move aside Nelyna….” He moved up and grabbed the consort, swung her around onto the bed, landing on her back. He lifted her legs high up, moving her legs apart slightly. Shepard let off a smile as he stared from her damp cave up her sweat and cum covered body to her face, locking with her eyes. Sha'ira was eager for him to violate her once more.

“Do it…” Sha'ira ordered the veteran soldier to get moving, her pussy was twitching to for his manhood to stimulate every spot of her insides.

Shepard looked at Nelyna beckoning her. She moved over to him and softly grabbed his tool lining it up for entry. He inched his dick closer to Sha'ira's screaming love canal assisted by Nelyna. His glance made contact with the Consorts wet dark purple folds.

She released a soft moan as she felt the heat coming from his tip. Shepard try to contain his urges from plunging in.

“It’s all right… I want it hard.” Encouraged by her words, Shepard let go of her legs, Nelyna quickly retracted her hand from his rod and slid herself up beside her mistress positioning herself on her side, caressing Sha'ira's chest with her hand. Shepard grabbed hold of her hips, took a breath the violently rammed his cock in her juicy hole.

Sha'ira insides gripping his cock taking in pleasure from every direction “AAHHHNnn Goddess.” Her sexual desires were going to be fulfilled once more, she didn’t confuse herself with emotions of love with the raw pleasure.

Shepard grunted heavily each time he rammed inside her tight hole his dick glittering with her juices as he retracted himself for another slam. Sha'ira wrapped her legs around him making sure he isn’t going anyway before satisfying her. Nelyna kissed and caressed the Consort as her breasts bounced in sync with Jarod’s thrusts. Nelyna moved one down to find her mistress’s little nub.

“AAAHHHHNNNN” The additional stimulus was getting to much for the Consort. She was getting very close, her hips started rocking finding even more joy, she was breathing heavily, her inner walls were teasing Shepard too much as he was getting closer to his second orgasm. As he passed the point of no return he upped the speed his balls slapping against the asari.

“AAhh, cumming Shepard…”

He leaned over her pulling back out readying for the final thrust. With all his remaining strength he rammed inside reaching her deepest part, this tip of his cock pushing against her cervix.

“GOODDDEESSSS!!!!!!!!” Sha'ira launched in an amazing orgasm. Every nerve in her body exploded creating a firework inside, her body rocking violently as every muscle lust control. Shepard also came shouting as he pumped his semen inside the shaking Asari giving her a second orgasm.

Nelyna almost launched herself diving in a passionate kiss with her mistress creating muffled sounds of ecstasy as Jarod filled up Sha'ira. Shepard buckled as his orgasm subsided leaning on the bed heavily breathing. Sha'ira's body was releasing a flood of juices creating soothing feeling along his shaft as they flowed out soaking the bed.

Shepard pulled out his member slowly softening up. Sha'ira dropped her head on the pillow, her body spent. Nelyna almost pushed Shepard off the bed removing him allowing herself access to her mistress’s love canal. She positioned herself on Sha’ira and dug in on her dripping cave.

“MMMMmm.” Nelyna was moaning as a mixture Sha'ira's and Jarod’s juices stared coming out. Nelyna slurped up the juices savoring every drop, her body heating up as the sweet treat flowed down into her stomach. As she swallowed the last she left off.

Sha'ira let off a moan of relief finally being able to rest. Nelyna sat on the spent body of Sha'ira. Traces of her feast dripped down her chin. She used her finger the finger to push the remains in her mouth, suckling on her finger giving an innocent look to Jarod.

Jarod was still hard and was masturbation at the scene of Nelyna cleaning out Sha'ira was too much, he needed another release. He grabbed Nelyna by her arm positioning her at the foot-end of the bed.

He grabbed her head and pulled her toward his cock. Whilst giving him an innocent look she opened her mouth and enveloped his cock. She placed her hands on his strong thighs supporting herself. She was at the mercy of his rhythm.

She tried using her tongue to give him more pleasure but Shepard was already close. He bended slightly, grabbed her head with both his hands and pushed her head down till she reached the hilt.

“FFFUUUCCCKKKK!!!” Guided by a scream Jarod shot the last of his juices down her throat. She was surprised he still managed to shoot such a large load after cumming twice. She couldn’t breathe and started gagging trying to push herself off. Shepard couldn’t hold his grip and Nelyna pulled her head back the last of his load landing on her face.

Nelyna coughed up some of his cum as she took deep breaths, she let herself fall back up the bed her head landing between the legs of the Consort, Nelyna’s tendril making contact with Sha'ira sensitive slit, the rough texture stimulating her as she released a soft moan, not capable of anything more. Jarod regained himself looking at the two satisfied woman.

His body tired he stepped into the shower again. He saw his clothes neatly folded on the floor. He stepped into the shower, turning it on automatically.

His mind felt renewed. His mind was clear. “ _This is my last time Liara… I promise… damn Asari.”_ He laughed to himself as he continued to clean his body.

~~~~

Liara was unsure how to proceed, she remembered the extra video she watched.

She stuck out her tongue and placed it on Ashley’s clit. She tried flicking her tongue. She felt happy when she heard Ashley release soft moans and Liara continued to flick and lick the chief’s little pink nub.

Ashley knew Liara was inexperienced but her tongue felt good. Liara positioned her head slightly to the left creating room for her hand. She took her index and middle finger and aimed them toward Ashley’s woman hood.

She stopped her tongue briefly to guide her fingers to the right place slowly inserting them in Ashley’s dewy slit. Ashley looked down smiling to herself as Liara explored her body. Liara started slowly moving her hand up and down. Ashley kept looking at Liara warming up to her inexperienced movements, she could see the charm Liara had over Jarod.

“Faster…” Liara looked up and Ashley gave her a nod. Liara looked back down in increased her speed and started wiggling her fingers inside Ashley. She felt the human’s wall react to her fingers, her wetness slowly starting to emerge. Ashley’s moans slowly got louder and more ragged.

The wiggling of Liara’s fingers teasing her sweet spot on each cycle.

“Keep going just like that Liara… AAHHnnn yesss..” encouraged even further by Ashley she upped a little more trying permanently finding Ashley’s spot.

“GOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH. FUCK!!!” Ashley jolted as Liara’s search was met with success she found the spot and started directly attacking Ashley’s weakness. Ashley felt herself getting weaker her body shaking under the immense bolts of pleasure she received each time her spot was hit.

She moaned loudly trying to speak barely able to contain herself, she could only blurt out her words drowned in excitement.

“Lick my clit Liara! Make cumm OOHHH GOD YESS!!”

Ashley was already riding the edge as Liara brought her head closer trying to hit Ashley’s clit with her tongue. Ashley couldn’t hold it anymore. She screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm took hold.

He legs gave out and she felt to her knees, Liara quickly moved to keep Ashley from falling, she released her hand from Ashley’s womanhood, covered in Ashley’s sticky juices. Ashley leaned her head on Liara’s shoulder.

“Damn Liara… You learn quick… I haven’t cum like that in while.”

Liara placed her hand on the Ashley’s red cheeks.

“Look at you… you are beautiful.” Ashley dove into a passionate kiss, Liara responded in kind dancing with Ashley’s tongue exchanging saliva.

Ashley started standing up as she regained her strength beckoning Liara to follow suit as they kissed. Ashley released the kissed quickly pushing Liara on the bed.

“Too bad I lost my toy, I would have loved to fuck you with it.” Ashley’s went to her knees on the bed. She lifted Liara’s legs up slightly to the side creating plenty of workspace. She wasted no time and dug in on Liara’s damp slit. As her smooth tongue made contact Liara spasmed.

“Aahnn Goddess, incredible!”

The chief was a lot more experienced than Liara as made evident to the Asari by Ashley’s nimble tongue work on her labia, scooping up the nectar as Liara’s juices started to flow. Ashley briefly looked up to a flustered Liara.

“Damn girl… you Asari get really wet…” quickly digging back in.

“NNnnn, I'm sorry… I cannot help myself… AAAAAHHNNNN.” Ashley nipped at her clit causing Liara to moan even more and started moving her hips. Ashley enjoyed the sweet taste of her juices, the thought that she got to taste Liara before the commander exited her even more.

Liara’s mind was elsewhere, she felt it so much more than when she was playing with herself. The touch of another person was electrifying her, her whole body sensitive, she started playing with her breasts, twisting and pinching her ultra-sensitive nipples.

She already started feeling herself getting herself get closer to that wonderful feeling again. Her womanhood felt warmer than the rest of her body, electricity seemingly shooting from her place to every nerve. Her moans were getting more like incoherent deep noises.

Ashley figured she was getting closer and was exited herself once more, she spread her legs apart a little and started playing with herself, her pussy still hot and wet, Liara’s animalistic moans heightening her own pleasure.

Her pussy sensitive she felt her orgasms quickly rising up, she tilted her head bringing her free hand in, without warning she shoves her fingers inside Liara’s insides. Even with only two fingers she can feel the tightness of the young Asari's inexperienced pussy.

As Liara kept moaning louder and louder she quickly upped the pace fucking Liara’s pussy, wetness dripping down her arm. Her other hand was vigorously playing her own pussy and clit and quickly rode herself into mini-orgasm causing her legs to shake forcing her to briefly stop her movements.

Liara was so close.

“Please… don’t stop now… Make me cum…. Please…”

She shook her hips violently trying to make Ashley continue. Ashley quickly regained herself, she fucked the Asari violently with her fingers twisting them inside her, she brought her head closer and her tongue made contact with Liara’s shiny blue nub driving the young Asari insane with pleasure.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” Accompanied by her loud screams, Liara lost control squirting violently as her climax rocked her mind to another plain. Ashley pulled out and let the warm shower of Liara’s sweet nectar rained down on her body her mouth opened to catch some of her sweet nectar.

“MMmm yesss…” As the last of Liara’s juices squirted out Ashley looked down at her drenched boy.

“Oooh Liara… you – are – amazing!!” Liara was breathing heavily, exhausted...

“By the goddess… I… I…” She was at a loss for words to describe it, she felt a rush of sleep befall over her and she closed her eyes… Ashley stood up look over the gleaming body of the Asari. She saw her face…

A fulfilled smile was enough. Ashley was tired herself. She crawled into bed, cuddling against Liara sliding her body… finally closing her eyes.

_“I hope I’ll remember this in the morning.”_

~~~~


	12. Betrayel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod suffers a great loss at Virmire but after arriving back at the citadel things get worse for him and his crew.

Jarod placed his hands over his face, trying to cope with the grim reality of the hardest choice he ever had to make… As the nuclear explosion decimated Saren’s base and the surrounding areas the Normandy had left to the safety of space with what was left of the Salarian party…

…without Lt. Kaiden Alenko.

Shepard stared outside. Tali was standing close by. She knew he was hurting… without having to see his face. “Shepard?” He partially moved his head away from the aftermath.  
“I know Tali… I’ll be right with you, get everyone seated…”

Tali walked off. Joker peaked back from his seat.   
“Commander… I know it couldn’t have been easy for you down there. Making the call between Alenko and Williams must have been…” Shepard eyes seemed… empty  
“I—I’m sorry, sir… I just don’t know I could have done it.” Shepard’s cold stare unnerved the young pilot… He turned back facing the flight controls. A hand landed on his shoulder.

“Neither can I…”

Joker was surprised at this words. “I’m not blaming your commander. I’m just…” As Joker had turned around, Shepard had already left for the comm room.

~~~~

The door to the comm room opened, the remaining five had taken their seats waiting for the commander. They all looked at him in silence as he walked silently into the room. His pain of his choice was obvious. Ashley didn’t wait long to break the uncomfortable silence. “It should have been me, Commander.” Everybody looked at Shepard. Even Wrex knew to keep his mouth shut…

“It wasn’t your call Williams… I had to choose… I chose you…”

  
“I-- I’m sorry, Commander. You saved my life. I’m grateful for that. But it should have been me. Alenko was a superior officer. I would have gladly stayed behind!” Jarod looked up to the soldier. He took a deep breath, pushing the mourning for his lost friend aside…

“Ash, how far are you going to drive yourself? Are you trying to be a martyr? To redeem your grandfather’s honor?”

“That’s not fair…”

“What the public and the military did to him was unfair, I don’t want to lose a good soldier over it.”

Her eyes seem to brighten a bit, his words sounded somewhat forced but she could tell he was serious… He was dealing with his own demons, Ashley’s knew that Kaiden’s death opened many old wounds in Shepard’s mind. She could find solace in his words for now.

“Aye, aye, Commander.”

“Jarod? Excuse me for interrupting. I…” Like the others, Liara could see Shepard wasn’t focused. She hadn’t lost sight of the most important matter.

  
“…I have an idea, I think the beacon you found in Saren’s base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime.” Shepard shifted his gaze toward Liara. Liara locked eyes with him. Instead of the cold stare he had when he walked in she felt a warmth coming from him, directed at her, as if to thank her for just being there…

“It- It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together.”

“Another joining? Okay… Do it.” Liara nodded.

Shepard stood up followed by Liara, she walked closer to him…

“Embrace eternity!” Shepard felt her presence, grabbing hold of him and dragging him along the path they walked not too long ago on that planet…”

Liara gasped as she released the joining… “Incredible… I… I never thought the images would be so… intense. I need a moment.”

The images were intense as always, but Liara saw a little more that what she needed to see… She saw flashes of Jarod’s experiences of his deciding moment. She felt his pain as it was her own... More visions flared through her mind, snap shots of his most painful memories were engraved in her.

“ _He has lived for such a short time… to have experienced so much…”_

“Liara? Are you OK?”

Liara quickly collected herself, “It’s a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late.”

“What about the Conduit?”

“There were other images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research… Ilos!! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren need to find the Mu Relay. It’s the only way to get to Ilos.”

“How come you never told me about Ilos before.”

“The Mu Relay links to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds. Without the Cypher the visions were never clear, only now, combined with the visions from this beacon, do I recognize them as landmarks from Ilos.”

Shepard stepped back. “We need to get to Ilos…”

“Forget it!” Shepard looked to Tali.

“The Mu Relay’s inside the Terminus systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres.”

“Tali is right Jarod. Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos, you will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council.”

Shepard shook his head, he wanted to jump straight to Ilos, though he knew Liara and Tali were right.

“I need to think about this… Dismissed.” The team walked out one by one.

“Joker… Patch me through to the Council.”

*Patching you through sir*

A few minutes later he exited the comm room and headed downstairs. He stepped into the elevator down. As the door opened Ashley faced the door. As it opened Shepard gave her a quick nod and went over to the Salarian Captain.

She couldn’t catch the words as she kept going with her duties. She could see him approaching her from the corner of her eye. She halted her movements. And turned to face the Commander.

“Skipper.”

“About Alenko… How are you doing?

“Can’t say I’m better. Sorry for anything I said back there. I just- I don’t want any deaths on my hands. And it’s my fault.”

“Ash… I’m in command of this mission. I made the call… Not you…. He's dead because of me.” Ashley felt some strange sort of relief as he spoke. He was looking out for her.

“It’s funny. I don’t have any fear of dying for the Alliance. But when I think of someone dying for me… If… you don’t mind my asking, how did you deal with the losses on Akuze?”

For a brief moment Jarod shot himself back in time, Akuze. He smiled to himself, Ashley asked the worst question at the right time.

“Commander, I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Jarod raised his hand. Ashley was greeted by a smile.”

“I didn’t stop and agonize over it while everyone else was in danger. We’ve got work to do, Williams. We’ll remember him later.”

“Yeah, a good guy like him must be with God now, huh? So nothing to be sad about. He must be happier. Thanks for the advice, skipper.” Jarod turned away and walked off.

“ _Thank you too Ash”_

As Jarod had reached the CIC again, Joker noted in over the comm..

*Commander, We’ve got confirmation on those reinforcements. Ambassador Udina wants up to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth.*

“I knew they’d come around. Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet!”

~~~~

Once again Jarod finds himself climbing the long council stairs once more. Udina was already present talking to the Council. His approach barely distracted the conversation…

“… The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough the attack the Citadel, as Commander Shepard believes. We will be ready for him.”

“Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems.”

“How many ships are you sending to attack Ilos?” Jarod asked.

“Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war.” The Salarian answered.

“Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren’s greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed he is no longer a threat. This is over.”

“Secrecy isn’t his greatest weapon. The Conduit is!” Jarod shouted.

“Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel.”  
Shepard shook his head. “Of course he will attack the Citadel! He is going after the Conduit to do just that! I can be discreet.”

“You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn’t call that discreet!”

“That wasn’t….”

“Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander. We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control.”

“If Saren finds the Conduit, we’re all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!” Jarod urged.

“Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn’t willing to let this go.”

“There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity’s made great gains thanks to you. But now you’re becoming more trouble than you’re worth.” Udina spoke firmly.

Shepard head was getting filled with anger and frustration.

“You bastard… You’re selling me out!”  
A smug grin appeared on Udina’s face. “It’s just politics, Commander. You’ve done your job, now let me do mine. We’ve locked out all the Normandy’s primary systems. Until further notice, you’re grounded.”

“You’re fucking crazy Udina…” Jarod spitted, pointing at the ambassador.  
  


“I think it’s time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this… With my help of course.” The ambassador went to face the council. Jarod wanted to lash out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Jarod… stop… please…”

Shepard turned around. She showed her gentle smile whilst holding him. He felt his built up stress leave his body even with just a gentle touch and a smile from Liara. She went to grab his hand and guided him out of the Council chambers…

As they stepped out the elevator onto the Presidium Liara felt comfortable enough to break the silence. They took seat just outside the elevator.

“I cannot believe they did that to you. I am so sorry.”

Shepard leaned back on the bench staring to the fake sky. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is not right… You did everything they asked and more. Nobody else could have done what you did! The Council owes you everything. Everything! Instead they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy.”

“And while they sit on their asses, Saren’s searching Ilos for the Conduit. As soon as he finds it, we’re all dead.”

“Perhaps we could appeal and get them to reverse their decision.”

“You were there Liara… I pushed as hard as I could…”

“So you’re going to walk away? You will just give up and doom the entire galaxy to extinction?”

Shepard looked into her eyes. They were filled with determination in a way he hasn’t seen before with her.

“I’ll think of something. I just need some time…” Liara stood up and stood in front of Shepard.

“I believe in you, Shepard. I am with you every step of the way.” She reached out her hand. They shared a loving smile toward each other conveying their feelings about one another.

Shepard answered her hand out as she pulled him out. Shepard lost his balance for a moment and Liara reacted and grabbed his body, their faces inches apart. This time Liara took the initiative and locked lips with Jarod. Jarod responded in kind, their tongues meeting up. Shepard slipped his hands around her full waist pulling her in.

“MMmm Jarod…” Her bust was pushing against his chest. He could feel her nipples getting harder.

“Look at you Liara… getting turned on in public. Naughty girl.” Shepard’s words rumbled through the Asari exiting her even more.

“Jarod, Let’s find someplace qu-”

“Commander!” Ashley's loudly interrupted the couple.

Liara face gave a hint of disappointment. As did Jarod, he really wanted her to finish that sentence… unfortunately Chief Williams ruined the moment.

“Commander, Liara. Sorry to interrupt.” The couple turned to face Ashley, still holding hands.

“I got a message from Captain Anderson.”

~~~~


	13. Night before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase seems to becoming to a head. Alone in his quarters he can do nothing but wait.

Shepard was staring at his monitor. Pretending to think about the mission at hand. Instead he was thinking about the fact that he stole the ship… He knew there wasn’t any other way to go after Saren. He needed the Normandy to slip into the Terminus Systems, heading for the Mu Relay. He’d already made the call. The Normandy was on its way.

Liara’s smile appeared in his mind.

_“Liara…”_

Liara had kept her distance after they stole the ship. Right now he needed her more than ever. Somehow she was always able clear his mind with just a smile or a gentle touch. He loved her… he needed her…

A hiss snapped him out of his thoughts, the door to his quarters opened. He turned around. She walked into the room.

“Shepard? May I speak with you?” She sounded formal.

Shepard stood up and faced Liara. For a moment it felt like an insurmountable distance to her. Mixed feelings of love and fear of loss filled her body. Shepard stepped away from the desk.

“I was just thinking about you Liara, It seems I can only think about you right now…” Liara smiled and moved further in the room closing the distance between them.

“I have been thinking about you, too. And what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late.”  
She stepped a little closer.

Shepard could feel the warmth radiating from her. He was at a loss, she’d become strong. Everything that has happened to them. They slowly connected more and more their love binding each other. For once Shepard felt she was almost overpowering him.

“Liara, I-” Liara shushed Shepard. “These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special.”

Shepard knew there was no reason to ask but small part of him still saw her as young and naive.

“I want this too, Liara. I really do. But are you sure you’re ready?” Liara smiled, knowing how he felt.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.” She grabbed his hands holding them gently. She raised her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her perfect blue face glowed capturing Shepard completely. They stared deeply in each other’s eyes. Shepard felt himself being pulled in more and more… doubt and fears were dripping off his body. His mind clear…

“Will you join with me, Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite?”

Jarod’s heart almost stopped. He wasn’t sure what hit him, ever since Liara spoke about the ‘joining’ he was more than intrigued. As they grew closer and closer Shepard wanted this more and more.

“I thought you’d never ask…” A devious little smile formed on his face.

Liara let go of his hands. Shepard didn’t move, this moment was for her… Liara placed her right hand gently on his face, her eyes never losing sight of his. She softly traced her fingers to the back of his head sliding into his hair. Shepard felt more and more at peace.

Liara suddenly pulled in the commander slipping her arm around his neck. Liara sealed their lips together, her tongue attacking his, Shepard didn’t retreat and countered her kiss pushing her back causing her to lean back.

Their tongues wildly danced with each other, their bodies soon followed. Their bodies grinding, their hands exploring every inch of each other. They had unleashed themselves fueled by their desire for one another.

After the initial frenzy of emotions Liara slowed her pace, Shepard eased off.

“Shepard…” Her face looked flustered, she lost this battle.

Her cheeks had turned purplish having been overpowered by his passion… She softly let go, she guided Shepard turning him around. She grabbed his navy blue shirt and slowly lifted it up, Shepard lifted his arm allowing her to remove it completely, throwing it aside.

Liara stopped him from turning back to face her. She finally gazed upon his broad back, his skin still looked so rough… so strong. She placed her hands on his shoulder and slowly traced her fingers down along his back feeling every scar.

Her gentle touch sent shivers down his spine, he wanted to feel her skin badly. Liara’s soft fingers swung Shepard’s mind around in this crazed mix of tranquility and lust.

Her touch had reached his belt. Her arms glided around his waist smoothly unfastening his belt. She then moved a bit further, her fingers were lost for a moment trying to lower his zipper, Shepard stood still, content with Liara’s actions. When she finally managed to lower his zipper she grabbed his jeans on either side, making sure she held his boxers as she slowly pulled it down.

Shepard was already barefoot and stepped out, Liara throwing the jeans away. She slowly stood up, inspecting every inch of his body, she quickly placed her hands on his firm ass, unable to contain her lust for an instant she firmly grabbed his ass.

“Hey…” Shepard wanted to turn his head, quickly stopped by Liara pushing it back.

“Relax your body… Jarod.” Her words calmed him down. Liara moved back gazing at his naked back. She felt a strong aura pulsing from his very presence touching her body and mind.

She unfastened her one-piece suit. Sliding it of her shoulders, gliding down her body slowly exposing her well rounded body to the room. Shepard, hearing her clothing drop on the floor, wanted to turn around and jump her. He was barely able to contain his ever growing lust.

Liara was now fully naked, her body exposed to the cold air in their room. She smiled as she saw Shepard struggling to stay relaxed. She started slowly and softly moving toward Jarod. He started feeling something different, he didn’t hear her moving but he ‘knew’ where she was in the room.

His perception started to change. Liara extended her arms, one softly touching his ass slowly sliding her hand across his back to his left shoulder, her body touching his left arm, as rush of heat filled Shepard as he felt her body touching his.

It almost looked like a dance, Shepard turned his head locking eyes with Liara, his nervousness immediately subsiding. Shepard looked at her face, the light reflecting from her skin, her purple freckles, soft lips and crystal blue eyes. She was shining like a beautiful star.

She closed her eyes…. Her head jumped forward as her eyes opened, her eyes had turned black, Shepard closed his eyes letting him be drawn into the void. A bright light filled his closed eyes, time stopped, their minds connected as one.

He felt he had fallen into an everlasting ocean… the water soothing his body, nothing existed there except the two of them. Tears dwelled in their eyes as every memory, every emotion, happiness, sadness.

The purest form of love sparked between them.

Shepard slowly opened his eyes. A light purple cloud had enveloped the pair. Liara slid her body up and down his body, pure pleasure moved through every nerve, every touch was felt twice as strong, Jarod realized he was sharing his pleasure with Liara.

As Liara danced her way up once more, Shepard locked lips with her, he held her tightly, caressing her back. Shepard could feel his touch affecting her, sending sparks of joy to her mind, their tongues elegantly danced with each other, the lovers only stopping to breath in what seemed an everlasting kiss. Shepard had never felt anything this intense.

His desires were being fulfilled with just a kiss, Shepard couldn’t hold himself off her. Liara knew what he was going to do, Shepard lifted Liara up. Liara gasped for air, her eyes had turned back to their normal state. Shepard carried her over to the bed. He softly put her down on the simple queen mattress. He gave her a soft kiss before stepping back, it was his turn to finally look upon her beauty.

Unlike his own her body was still smooth, no scars of battle. Liara wiggled her legs against each other, she felt a bit nervous and exited at the same by his strong eyes inspecting her body…

She wasn’t quite sure how to position herself, she pushed her body up by leaning on her elbows. Her legs went apart a little giving Shepard a nice view of her damp nether region. Shepard’s tool started filling with blood as he saw the twinkle of her wetness. He wanted to be gentle with her, this being her first time as he remembered her saying.

He started moving along the side of the bed, Liara following every step, her breathing getting heavier as he got closer. Her mind was imagining everything Shepard could possibly do to her, her blurred experiences with Ashley only increasing her imaginative scenarios races through her mind.

Shepard sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, he leaned his body over her, his head inches away from her. Liara raised her head to pull him in with a kiss, Jarod pulled his face away just out her reach.

He grabbed her arm, guiding it away from supporting herself.

“Relax…” Her head resting down on the pillow. She looked at the blank ceiling, still taking deep breaths not knowing what he was going to do. He brought his head closer to her ear once more.

“Let me show you what humans do best.” He followed his words by gently kissing her neck, his left hand softly stroking her tendrils.

Shepard slowly made his way to her shoulders treading her skin with his lips as he made his way down to her large supple bust. His left hand mirroring his path. He stretched his tongue and swirled on her areola. His left hand cupped her breast, as he softly blew air on her wet areola, his left hand started playing with her unattended nipple.

“Aaahhhhhh” Liara released a soft long lustful moan as the cold air heightened her senses even further, her dark purple nipples hardening... Shepard’s slow, gentle movements were driving her mad. She put her hand on his head, gliding through his hair… the pleasure was building up inside her.

Jarod’s tool was getting harder and harder almost making contact with her skin. Jarod started to leave her bust tiptoeing with his lips onto her stomach, as he closed in onto her wet slit he pushed her legs aside.

He gently kissed and traced his tongue just above her vulva. He lifted his face and placed his eyes on Liara. Her eyes were filled with lust and were almost begging him to finally connect.

He placed her fingers on her outer folds, Liara gasped to his touch. With slow circular movements he played with her labia, the tips occasionally touching her clit causing her upper body to writhe guided by pleasurable moans.

Her own hands had moved to her chest, kneading and pinching her nipples. Shepard, moved his arms underneath her legs and resting on her abdomen, she could feel his breath on her damp slit, she softly rocked her hips inviting Jarod in. Jarod’s continues teasing had left Liara treading on the edge of her first orgasm. Shepard wiggled his body finding a comfortable position.

He extended his tongue reaching toward her entrance.

“AAAHHNNNNN” Liara arched back as she felt his tongue connect with her wet sex. Liara was sent in her first orgasm as Jarod dug his tongue through her folds into her love canal.

Her juices started flowing and Jarod soon tasted her sweet nectar tasting better than his most vivid dreams about her honey pot. He felt her body rocking and let up for a moment.

“Tasty…” Liara was already panting.

“By the Goddess Jarod. you are- AAAHHH yessss.” Shepard dug back in licking up and down her crevice enjoying more and more of her taste, his mind going blank by her flavor, her smell, her moans. His cock was twitching in excitement, pre-cum dripping out the tip.

Shepard released his tongue from her canal, a small rocking motion of her hips betraying her desire for more. His arms slipped free and he raised his body overlooking hers. Her body was covered in sweat.

Jarod locked eyes with Liara’s. He grabbed his member aiming it toward her place… Liara pushed herself up staring down meeting up with his twitching tool. She could see the head glistening in pre-cum, twitching in excitement, waiting for her move… She spread her legs apart, her right hand moving down pushing out her folds… Shepard grabbed her by her legs pulling her closer.

He leaned over her body, keeping himself up with one arm, his other holding his member to guide his tool inside her, he inched his way closer, touching the entrance, Liara held her breath… The tip slowly disappearing.

Suddenly Liara placed her arms on his chest pushing back…

“Jarod… I… It’s my first time… I…” Shepard showed her a warm smile, calming her initial nerves..

“I’ll be gentle...” Liara nodded… Shepard guided his member once more, the head slowly pushing her folds aside peeking through the door and slowly entering her love canal. Liara felt his cock pushing her wall aside. She never imagined she would feel so full… As he slowly inched his way in, Liara released a short pained hiss, Jarod stopped, her insides weren’t quite ready for his thick member's invasion.

“Liara…”

She opened her eyes. “Please… keep going.”

Liara felt the pain with a slight drop of pleasure as Jarod slowly started moving again. Her tight grip was already stimulating his cock, he couldn’t quite enjoy it seeing Liara struggle, though.

Shepard felt something blocking the crown, he was now using both his arms pushing his upper body off Liara, he looked down, putting more strength on the obstacle…

“AAUUHHH” Liara screamed in pain as Jarod suddenly jolted forward, ramming the remaining length inside her. Jarod quickly reacted and pulled his member out of her depths, Liara letting of a sigh of relief as her pain subsided. Jarod looked onto his member and saw…

“Blood?” Liara responded. “You broke my hymen…” Shepard didn’t believe her words…

“Wha… how.. why?” Liara giggled to his baffled and worried expression.

“It’s an evolutionary left-over… of sorts… It serves no real purpose.”

“Are you ok?”

“Haha- I am fine Jarod, if my research is correct, it is an important human sign of having taken your lovers virginity… a confirmation of their love for one another.”

“You researched that huh?” Liara blushed a little…

“I love you Jarod… I feel blessed to be here with you like this.”

Shepard leaned in for a kiss, Liara curled her arms around his neck as if to pull him in closer, Shepard rested his body onto hers, his cock pressing against her stomach. As they violently danced with their tongues exchanging saliva Liara felt the warm pulsing cock pressing against her. She released herself from him

“I want to feel it inside me… I want to feel you…”

Shepard felt a wave of determination and passion coming from her. He nodded to her. He pushed himself up, this time Liara guided his member into her hole. The head slid in easier, her juices acting as a lubricant, her mind fully ready to accept him.

Her walls were still pressing against his rod as he went deeper, Liara let out soft moans, Jarod couldn’t hear a hint of pain as the final inch disappeared inside her, the head of his cock nudging against her cervix. Jarod stopped for a moment letting Liara settle.

“Aahnn Jarod… I can feel you inside me… I feel so full… so good…” Shepard lowered his head diving in another kiss, as their tongues fought each other once more Jarod felt her insides contract and relax in waves from the tip down the length of his shaft all the down.

The waves rippling pleasure through his entire body, reaching every nerve, he never felt this kind of stimulation before, he couldn’t hold still anymore, he wanted his own release…

“I’m going to move…”

Liara nodded “Yes…” Shepard slowly pulled back, his crown rubbing along her insides stimulating each other to new heights… both lovers moaned to the pleasure driving their bodies to ecstasy, Jarod started a slow pace retracting his member about half way out before pushing back in.

Electricity and heat colliding throughout his body as her tight pussy stimulated every inch of his member, he felt his orgasm quickly rising, his breathing getting heavier.

“Liara… I’m close…” he upped his pace, increasing the length of his strokes. Liara swung her around her lovers neck.

“It’s OK… Let everything go…” His mind was going blank, the pleasure overpowering every of his senses. He closed his eyes leaping in to the final stretch. Liara kept her eye locked on his face.

The sweat on his face, his strong deep moans of pleasure. Her body was dancing every time Jarod hit home, her pussy screaming with joy, as his cock moved back cold shivers jolted up her spine, her mind going blank, Liara felt that explosive feeling amassing inside her, waiting to be released.

He strengthened her grip pulling Jarod down, holding Jarod down as hard as she could. His rough skin pressing against her breasts putting more oil on the fire blazing inside her… Jarod slipped his arms underneath, their heads moving alongside each other, their moans echoing loudly in their heads driving each other even closer to the brink of bliss, their moans turning into incoherent animalistic sounds till they screamed out in a simultaneous explosion of pure ecstasy, their bodies melting together as they gripped each other with incredible force as their orgasms rocked their bodies.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” Jarod shot out thick ropes of cum deep inside Liara penetrating her untouched womb. Liara’s body started shaking uncontrollably, her hips jumping up, her insides dancing up his sensitive rod, shooting a bright spark of joy through her mind.

“AAHHNNNN Jarod!” As her walls shook with her blasting orgasm the stimulation making him shoot a second volley.

“NNGGHHH Ohh Fuck… Liara…” Liara curled her back as she felt her belly being filled up with more at his thick cream.

“Mmmmm” Liara moaned deeply her body resting down on the bed.

As the last bit of jizz left the tip his body, Shepard's body finally collapsed on to hers. Liara felt his weight leaning on her body… She enjoyed it… his warm rough chest pressing against soft skin, her body still shaking mildly as she felt his member slowly shrunk inside her.

Slowly a thick mix of mostly Jarod’s cum slowly started dripping from her love canal creating a puddle on the thin army issue sheets… Her arms sliding down onto his back… caressing her lover… her man…

“By the Goddess! That was… incredible, Jarod.” Jarod had to laugh, his body regaining some energy, he slipped his relaxed member out, Liara release a short sharp moan. “Ah!” He laid himself beside her, reeling in for a kiss. Locking eyes with her.

“You were incredible…” Liara turned her body, her back facing Jarod… He shoved his body closely against her, the two closing their eyes.

~~~~

*10 minutes out to the Mu Relay*

The cold sharp sound woke them up… “Liara…” Liara turned herself around.

“I understand… duty calls… you would not want to keep Joker waiting.”

Shepard rolled his body out of the bed, not wanting to let go of her… not having much time to clean himself. An extra dose of deodorant had to suffice to cover up the smell of sweat and sex. He slipped inside his clothes. As he was ready to leave the room.

“Shepard?” He turned around to face Liara. She sat up in the bed, her body still glistening brightly. Her aura was different somehow, more mature… His train of thought stopped as she continued.

“Whatever happens on Ilos, I just wanted to say… thank you… For everything…”

He couldn’t think of a response… he could go for a simple, ‘I’ll be OK’, but it seemed like an insult to her… He could not think of anything. He turned his head and left the room.

To save galaxy or watch it’s end first-hand.

~~~~   
  



	14. Embassy Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle for the Citadel Jarod finds some time for some r&r on the Citadel with Liara. Though not all goes as planned.

A few weeks after the battle of the Citadel, major parts of the presidium had already been repaired. The wards however… were a different story. Shepard had been sent off by request of his most trusted friend to deal with a pocket of Geth troops.

Councilor Anderson. He grinned to himself, zipping up his bag. He stood up, turned around, Liara was also done. They had about half a day before Liara was going off for a trip to see if they can secure a route to Ilos without agitating the clans in the Terminus Systems. They still had some time to spend together and they had some 'interesting' plans.

They both were wearing something casual today, Jarod finally off-duty for the first time in a very long time. He was wearing a loose set of short jeans and a wrinkled shirt, about the only clean non-duty shirt he had left, for some reason .

Liara was wearing a simple two-piece set. A low cut pink top, the thicker fabric pushing up her breasts a little creating plenty of cleavage for Jarod to stare at. She already caught several intense glares from him when she lifted her smooth black pencil skirt, causing her full waist area to pop out. Shepard liked this new bold side of her, as she also pulled him along in a few sexual experiments she ‘researched’ on the extranet. As long as it stayed in the bedroom.

They haven’t had much private time during the operations, as they stepped into the elevator from the alliance dock. The few moments of privacy they dropped their bags and entangled each other holding each other firmly kissing and caressing each other, Jarod slid his hand all over her partly exposed back, as the lights of the C-Sec office started lighting up the elevator the released from their passionate kiss.

Jarod couldn’t resist her smile, dove in for another kiss leaning her backward. He went for her neck, she grabbed his head, her fingers running through his hair…

“Commander! Ahh.”

“Pardon me.” A Turian officer ‘subtly’ brought the couple to the attention that they weren’t private anymore, getting more than one stare from officers and criminals alike.

The couple looked at the ‘crowd’ then back to each other. Liara’s face went purple and quickly ran out the elevator Shepard almost falling over the bag, he held Liara in place just enough to get the bags…

~~~~

After leaving his bags at a cleaners already back in business, they continued. Liara’s bags were left with an attendant for the diplomatic mission. After taking care of some paper work, Shepard took Liara to the embassy bar, seeing how it was the only open bar in the region it was pretty crowded.

Alot more chairs and tables, they even created a little dance floor, smooth, relaxing dance music echoed throughout the establishment. Liara seemed somewhat uncomfortable in the dense crowd, Jarod guided her to the balcony overlooking the lake.

“Are you okay?” Jarod asked.

“I am sorry, I guess I’m still a bit uncomfortable in a place so crowded.”

“I think I can help you relax.” He pulled Liara around the corner, so they were just of out sight from everyone.

He rested one arm against the wall behind her, his face inches away from hers. His dark brown piercing her mind. Her breaths seemed to get heavier by his intense gaze, her skin blushing. Jarod slipped his other hand behind her back.

“Shepard, what are yo- MMM!” a somewhat panicked moaned was released by Liara, but Jarod didn’t let off his kiss, invading her space with tongue looking to tangle with her.

Liara slowly gave in, her arms rising to grab hold of her lovers tightly trained ass, her hands sliding up and down his back, coming down every so often to squeeze his rear.

“MMMmmm” Liara started to grind her hips against his crotch causing his member to swell up. His mind filling with more excitement… He wanted her right here and now… he backed away leaving Liara wanting more…

“Jarod?”

“Follow me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her in tow. He went up to bar.

“Hey! Two more drinks over here please…” His omnitool lit up confirming the purchase.

“Right away Commander Shepard.”

“Say, Is that area back there part of the party?” Jarod asked.

“No, it serves as a storage room for the time being, only I’m allowed back there.”

“Are you sure about that?” The added suggestive tone was easily enough for the barman to get the hint, which had no problem doing a small favor for the savior of the Citadel.

“Sure, I’ll open it for you, the door isn’t completely soundproof, so you’ll still hear the music.”

“Not a problem, we just want a little privacy, away from the crowd.”

Shepard guided Liara onto the balcony each holding onto a drink, the door closing behind them, the people and music could still be easily heard from the balcony. Like the barman said there were several boxes scattered on the balcony, Jarod gulped down the drink in one go, beckoning Liara to do the same, which she did. He took her glass and placed them on one of the storage boxes.

Liara wasn’t sure what he was planning as he pulled her further down the balcony. Shepard looked to see if a keeper was at the terminal, it wasn’t as he figured the keepers probably have higher priorities than this part of the Presidium right now.

He turned back to face Liara. His passionate look made Liara’s heart jump a little in anticipation. Her cheeks almost completely purple, he eased her against the wall, she arched her head forward inviting him, Shepard answered her call, he made sure she needed to bend her head a little to reach him, he placed her right hand on the side of her bust slowly moved left his hand enveloping her breasts. As he pressed on her breast Liara pushed him off, heavily panting…

“Jarod… stop… don’t… MMMmmm…” As he kissed her to silence her, he moved his hands up to her shoulder. He slipped his fingers underneath the cloth, sliding it over the crest of her shoulders, down till he got blocked by her elbows. He kept kissing her vigorously to keep her occupied for his next move.

He moved his hand from her elbows back to her bust, in a swift move he pulled down the top revealing her breasts to the warm presidium air. Jarod found himself getting a rush as she yelped covering her breasts.

“Jarod!?” Her eyes looked somewhat shaky but Jarod pressed on getting rush after rush as he pulled her in further, he moved his body slightly to her left, her eyes following him.

Her mind was going blank, embarrassment was slowly being overruled by a sense of curiosity and lust for him to press forward. Her conscious mind was still resisting as she felt his hand slip into her dress finding her place, Shepard inched to the side of her face…

“No panties Liara? You really are a naughty girl.” Her heart jumped after his soft sensual whisper. She started to shake her head, her cheeks turning almost dark-purple in embarrassment.

“Shepard, stop…. Please… AAHHNMMMM” Jarod covered her scream with his mouth as he started stimulating her damp slit. Liara's moans were short and sharp, she hasn’t surrendered to the pleasure slowly rippling through her.

He inserted two fingers inside her body arching forward releasing a loud muffled moan from behind his hand. He slowly started twirling his fingers inside, her nervousness made her canal incredibly tight, as Jarod found Liara managed to pressure his fingers.

The counterproductive move by Liara giving off even more pleasure for her to resist against. She was losing her battle. He could slowly feel the tension leaving the rest of her body, he wanted to make her cum as he felt her juices start to seep down his hand onto the floor. He moved his thumb and found her clit, pressing down on her little purple nub.

Her eyes opened wide, she could hold it in anymore.

“MMMMMMMMM!!!!” A loud muffled scream of joy left her body as she climaxed over his fingers, her nectar flooding down her thighs onto the floor, her body was shaking, crumbling to the floor, he let her down gently, releasing her mouth. She took in heavy breaths trying to regain herself…

“Wow… Liara…. Hey!”

Liara suddenly pushed him over his head knocking against the edge of the balcony…

“ouch… Liara?” She dove forward, roughly pulling down his jeans. She dove back, pulled out his half erect cock. She let her saliva drip onto his member wetting it, she gripped his tool with her right hand and slowly started jerking his rod, her saliva creating sloppy sounds as she quickly upped her speed.

Shepard wanted this but still felt overwhelmed by her sudden move… As his member hardened she let up , she gripped the base and lowered her head, her mouth enveloping the head.

“OOhh damn…”

Shepard let his body relax as he felt her tongue tip-toeing on the head of his growing erection quickly reaching full size. Having only done it once before on the night after they saved the Citadel, she had trouble with the large thick member deeply in her throat.

Liara released herself from his cock a thick string of saliva connecting, finally dripping from her chin onto her bust, she noticed his lustful gaze, she picked the saliva from her chin rubbing into her skin from the neck down to, ending up kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples. Jarod’s cock ordered his mind to follow.

He pulled Liara to her feet, he turned his body along with hers, she instinctively placed her hand on the railway, her inhibitions had gone, her mind free to this exciting new rush that consumed her.

She let herself get swept up in his fantasy, with her mind free, she loved every second of it, the chance of someone walking in on them, or hearing their moaning from below, her body shuddered in excitement, her pussy dripping.

She spread her legs a little more. Jarod smiled watching her body move. He slowly wrapped his finger over the cloth of her long skit, and slowly pulled it over her beautifully well rounded soft blue ass. He sat down on his knees, taking in the scent of her womanhood eradiating from her, he felt lust fill his mind. Liara turned her head around looking for Shepard.

“Fuck me Shepard…” He smiled and placed the tip of his cock on her entrance only just peaking in.

“Yes Ma’am…” He grabbed a firm hold on her plush butt, slowly entered until the crown was inside, Liara moaned softly to this gentle tease from her lover, she wanted more, she wanted it rougher. What was keeping him…

“Jarod?”

“I’m sorry Milady, what will you have me do again?” Liara hesitated for only a second…

“I want you to plunge your cock deep in my pussy… I want you to fuck me hard.” Shepard got turned on by her lustful voice.

“Yes Ma’am.”

Jarod again paused for a second, putting his hands or her side getting a good hold. As Liara started turning her head back, Jarod slammed his full length violently inside her.

“GAAAAAAANNNMM” As Liara screamed, Jarod quickly stretched his hand to muffle her voice, not slowing his vigorous pace.

Liara pushed his hand away, controlling her volume as she moaned each time he reached her deepest parts her walls clamped down along his entire shaft, relaxing he pulled out for another go. The constant gripping and releasing was too much for Shepard, he knew he wasn’t going to outlast her with this pace, he halted for a moment, pinching his sensitive skin, pain shooting through him, his excitement levels dropping, he quickly pushed back into her.

Liara arched her back swinging her head around as she felt her deepest part under continues attacks by his long hard and fast strokes, she was loving it. Her body started twitching, sparks in her eyes, she was so close.

Shepard felt her inner folds wrap around his cock tightly instigating his final assault on her tight dripping wet slit. He slammed his cock deep inside her, as hard as he could manage, his balls slapping against her.

“YESS!!!” She was screaming, his joy riding on the edge of her most intense orgasm of her short but intense sex-life.

She slipped over the edge as all the stimulus finally overwhelmed her, the raw pleasure, the smell, the sounds, his voice, because of him she let herself get fucked in a place like this, because of him she fell in this depraved act as a part of her conscience was telling her to stop.

She finally silenced that voice as her orgasm grabbed hold of her mind and body. A loud scream was sent out onto the Presidium, Shepard kept plowing her from behind as her folds clamped down hard, her legs started shaking as, her ever sweet nectar slowing from her slit, down her inner thighs, drenching the floor.

Shepard was weak for her taste, he quickly pulled out and kneeled down to place his mouth over her cave taking in her love.

“GODDESS Jarod!!!” Her body weakened as she felt his tongue invade her weakened body swallowing up her sweet juices, her legs finally giving in her body dropping to the floor. Shepard was close himself, he turned her over as he jerked his rod, lubed up by her juices, he quickly reached his climax, shooting his thick heavy load onto her face and bust covering her body in his jizz, her path to sexual depravity was complete, as she used her finger to scoop some cum of her drenched face into her mouth…

“Freeze!!! Citadel Security!!!” Jarod quickly stood up, half naked, his body aimed toward the security officers.

“Wait!!” pleaded, taking a step toward the officers.

“Move away from the Asari, drop to your knees and hands behind you head! NOW!”

“No wait, you don’t understand!” He yelled back, stepping closer.

“Stop or we’ll shoot!!” Their guns aimed toward him.

“WOW WOW WOW!! I’m Command… GAAAAAAHH”

At the sound of the shot his eyes snapped open, a bright light overpowering his eyes.

Slowly a blurred outline obstructed the light.

“Shepard? Dr. Michel? I think he is waking up.” He couldn’t make out the voice. Another outline blocked more of the light, slowly the blur faced.

“Let’s get you seated Commander Shepard… slowly.”

As the bright light moved away his eyes finally settled down. Pain rushed into his forehead.

“Damn… my head hurts.” Jarod groaned

“Easy skipper, you got yourself a nice little bump…” Shepard traced his forehead with his finger until a sharp pain shot through him.

“Ha-ha, that’s right skipper, there it is.”

“I’m glad you’re laughing. What happened…”

“Well…” A small smirk appeared on her face. “Apparently, you and Liara made a little scene down at C-Sec Headquarters. She rushed out the elevator in embarrassment, tugging you along with her, you tripped over the bags and went face down on the metal… and here you are.”

“Hehehe…” Shepard couldn’t help but laugh after Ashley’s spoke…

“Skipper?” his laughter getting louder and louder. He shook his head setting on the edge of the bed.

“Man, I’m such an idiot…”

~~~~


	15. Intai’sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod had arranged a little place for him and Liara to call home.

Shepard landed the rental aircar down on the small landing pad in front of his new house on the planet Intai’sei. He went through to quite a bit of trouble to obtain this place, as he ended up taking a challenge down at Pinnacle Station.

He didn’t really feel that bad for Ahern seeing how he’d quickly turned the place into his- well their own. He threw out many of the old cheap ‘Navy’ seats and bedding and aquired a large comfy bed and more civilian furniture aimed at creating a place for them to wind down and relax together in peace.

He’d put down extra credits for the bed as he’d wanted to spent plenty of quality time in there.

Hopefully.

Shepard looked down at Liara, she was wearing a single piece dress. A deep green color with a white stripe in the middle on the front, accentuating her bust, seemingly larger than before. The dress was cut-in at either side at hip height, her legs slowly more exposed the further down, Jarod couldn’t entirely keep his excitement hidden, growing an erection as he looked at her perfect body, the warm light of the sun landing on her skin.

“Liara… You may open your eyes.”

“Thank the Goddess… and here I thought it was the Mako that made you look like a poor driver.”

Shepard gave a empty stare… causing Liara to burst out in laughter. She’d opened up more and more. Jarod loved seeing her bloom, her smile ever present.

“Just look over there.” Pointing at the house.

Liara turned her head the other facing out the side. Her eyes started into the building, a smile grew on her face as she could see many small detailing in the furniture and art that she liked so much, and told him about, probably too many times.

Her heart filled with warms feelings, she turned back seeing Shepard gazing at her bust, she brought her hands up to cover her bust, his finally moving up to find her gleaming eyes.

“Commander Shepard…” Liara purred with a playful tone in her voice. She didn’t mind his attention to her body, though she had been worried that’s all she was to him. Even the limited view from the outside confirmed otherwise.

“I uhm.. eh… Sorry…” Shepard stumbled. Liara giggled at his response.

“How did you get this place, you should not have the money to buy something like this…”

“I won a challenge… down at Pinnacle Station training centre. I don’t want to get into more detail than that.”

“It’s beautiful Jarod…”

“I’m glad, I tried my best to ‘dress’ up the place to fit both our personalities… I want this to be our home…”

“Jarod…” Shepard leaned over to her engaging in a kiss.

Liara kindly responded his call. A soft short but loving kiss, Jarod let off, watched the temperature gauge, already too high… he moved to car to the garage, a small little port to safely enter the building without having to wear environmental attire.

~~~~ 

The sun was slowly setting, a warm light filling up the room, the couple never had this much privacy to date, finally together, not having to worry about anyone else on the other side of a bulkhead or neighboring hotel guests.

They had rented a few movies and Shepard, tired as he was had fallen asleep comfortably on Liara’s lap. Liara gently traced his fingers through his hair as she kept her attention on the romantic movie… she figured a 13 hour movie is too much for him so she let him be.

He never looks so peaceful as he does when he is asleep… well, except for that wonderful night on Ilos, the joining was intense and was every bit as wonderful as the imagined.

The sex however was, more wonderful and intense then she ever could imagine. She traced her tongue across her lips. Dirty thoughts filling her mind.

 _“Goddess? What am I doing?”_ Liara stopped the movie, she’d seen it before anyway. She softly removed Jarod from her lap, careful to not wake him, as she let down his head on the comfortable couch Shepard mumbled some words, barely audible.

“Liara… fucking wet… mmm… love you...” Liara took a deep breath.

“ _Ahnn, he’s.._ ” She looked down his body finding a bulge down below. She felt her heart racing her mind filling with improper thoughts… she quickly stood up a walked into the shower for a much needed cool off.

~~~~

As she dried the last drops of water from her skin, she lifted herself in her silk nightdress. She walked into the room again, her eyes finding the couch… Shepard wasn’t there. She suddenly felt his strong arms envelop her from behind.

“AAAH!” Liara screamed as Jarod tightly held up out of nowhere, his rough touch on her damp skin.

“I saw you got a little naughty in the shower.” Liara gasped for air, exited by Shepard ramblings in his sleep she touched herself in the shower, almost bringing herself to an orgasm.

“You saw?” Shepard brought his mouth to her ear, going for a less than subtle approach.

“I know you didn’t finish…”

Liara froze his words hitting her like a brick, she wished she could disappear, Jarod stepped back. He knew that, even after that wonderful night, she was still stuck within herself at times.

He was honest enough with himself to know he lusted after her supple blue body as much as he loved her persona. He decided to set his plan in motion, to open her mind to experience more of his love, the display just moments ago told him enough, she lusted for his body as well. He raised his free hand holding a small bag.

“Put this on. I’ll wait here.” His voiced echoed in her mind, her demeanor somewhat confused… she hesitantly took his bag and Jarod released his grip, he moved back into the bathroom.

~~~~

Shepard patiently waited sitting on the edge of the large bed, looked outside at the empty dessert. After ‘only’ fifteen minutes the door finally opened. Shepard turned his head finding Liara peeking around the corner. He saw her cheeks turning purple as soon as he locked eyes with her. She needs to break her barrier by herself, Jarod plans only guiding her.

“What’s wrong Liara? You don’t like it?”  
Liara shook her head, worried she offended him in some way…

“No.. oh no… It’s beautiful… I… just…”

“Just what, Liara?” her cheeks getting even more color, it was obvious she was embarrassed. He stood up.

“Let me see it, Liara.” Jarod asked.

Liara looked down toward the ground before her head disappearing behind the door. The sun had settled turning the otherwise red light of day into a soft blue wave. The texture of the glass made the room look like it had sunk in the ocean, the light penetrating from above the water…

“Holy Sh… Wow!”

Jarod was in awe.

Liara finally worked up the courage within herself and had stepped into the room. The light of the night causing her skin to shine brightly… He slowed looked at her from the bottom, the dark black panty covering her place, deep red, flower-like decorations adding even more to her natural beauty, he never really saw her exposed body in this much light, he imagined crystal blue skin, he saw exactly that but… more.

The white freckles on her tendrils showed, lightly present, accentuating ever curve on her body, Shepard could think of anything to say to her as his eye took in every inch of her beauty, her breasts tucked in a matching bra, slightly too small creating plenty of cleavage. His mind almost glued on her body he forced his eyes up to find hers.

Her face was radiant, shining more than ever before.

“ _God, she’s so captivating….”_

“Jarod?” Her voice sound shaky as she gave him an almost childlike look of innocence.

“Liara… You are so beautiful…” He almost forgot his next step as he melted before her warm smile in response to his words. She let her arms hang free beside her body, having found renewed confidence, her voice still a bit shaky…

“What now Jarod?”

He glanced her body once more before locking with her eyes.

“You decide…” He replied.

“What do you mean?” She spoke with some confusiong. He simply smiled at her.

“It’s your night, you lead… do whatever your desire…”

Liara took a deep breath. He knows, of course he knows. She tried to bury her lust and sexual desire for his body, but he saw right through her. Not to mention he saw her in the shower.,

She slowly accepted her task as she took slow seductive steps, closing the distance between them, her large breasts bouncing lightly with every step. Her body in lingerie was almost too much for him to bear, his cock getting harder and harder underneath his pants, grabbing the attention of her eyes.

Liara realizing he lusted for her body as much as she lusted his, accepting this as normal for two individuals so closely connected. She was now right in front of her, her mind full of lust she quickly lifted shirt up and off his body. As she threw away his shirt she placed her hands on his chest.

“ _Humans should have soft skin, but his feels so… rough… so strong…”_ Jarod closed his eyes as her gentle touch explored his body, her fingertips dancing around his chest.

“Mmmm” Jarod softly moaned as Liara started kissing every scar on his chest. He let his mind drift as her lips electrified his mind.

Liara tip-toed her way down till she reached eye-height with his member, still hiding impatiently behind the cloth, she placed her hand on his painful erection, releasing another moan, Liara felt the warmth, she was intrigued to try what she saw in that video… and what Ashley told her.

 _“What did she call it? A blowjob?”_ Her mind was in divided, could she really take his thing into her mouth?

She looked up finding a lustful expression on his face. She made up her mind, she was not going to deny her desires any longer. She was quick to undo his zipper and belt. She grabbed the fabric, and pulled his pants all the way down, he beckoned her to move his feet so should could throw away his clothing. She placed her hand on his legs, slowly sliding them up, her lust slowly taking over.

As her body moved up his cock was already standing at attention, fiercely aiming forward, twitching at her touch.

“NNgghh” Jarod grunted as the top of her head touched his lengthy shaft, it slid along her rising face. One hand touched the other side of his shaft, the heat and smell penetrated Liara’s mind driving her wild as she felt every inch of his cock trace across her wet lips.

She felt his body twitch as the tip passed the touch of her mouth. She moved slightly back, opening her eyes. Her eye were looking straight onto his cock, guided my Ashley ‘tips’ she let her saliva drip onto her hands.

She made sure her hands were wet and slippery, she traced her tongue across her lips as her fingers enveloped his shaft. Her two hands still not enough to cover the entire length.

Liara more or less ignored Jarod’s moans as she was focused on this thick piece of meat, as she added a little strength to her grip Jarod released a slightly pained moan. She followed up her little experiment and slowly started moving her hands up and down twisting her hands giving Shepard more pleasure.

She looked at him with her young eyes, making the picture complete for Jarod, his moans getting louder. Liara was enjoying the sight of her lover moaning in pleasure, upping her speed. Her pussy was getting wet seeing him like this.

As she felt the heat coming from his cock, she couldn’t contain herself any more, she wanted to taste him. She removed one hand and place his on his upper leg to support herself as she leaned, Jarod could feel her breath on his sensitive tip.

“AAhnnn.”As Liara softly kissed the tip of his cock Jarod moaned loudly as wave of pleasure pulsed through his body, as Liara attack his shaft with gentle lips, kissing it all around.

Her movements were inexperienced but that’s his biggest turn-on. As Liara included her tongue on his twitching member Jarod grunted and his hip shook. He wanted her mouth to wrap around his cock.

“Liara. Please…” She looked up to find his desperate face…

“Ahah, the Council Spectre is losing composure…” The winkle is her eyes as she spoke just made him want her even more.

Liara looked back down, she had to admit, she really wanted to take this thing in her mouth, she was a bit scary of the size of his rod… after a moment of thought her eagerness to continue overpowered her.

“I suppose the great Commander Shepard has showed enough self control to have earned a reward.”

“Thank you… Dr. T’soni.” The word play was silly, but neither one cared… Liara inched her mouth closer, her mouth opening, slowly taking in the head.

“Watch your teeth.” She opened her mouth a little more, and slowly took more in. Shepard felt her warm mouth wrap around his cock, her tongue teasing the underside of his shaft, he was already reaching his limit, about halfway in she reached her limit.

She slowly started bobbin her head, moving up till her lip hit the edge of the tip, then moving back down, every time her lips teased the edge, Jarod felt a wave of pleasure hitting everywhere in his body, more intense with each time.

He lowered his hand on the back of her head, slowly encouraging her to move faster. Her mind blink over the taste she didn’t feel his touch but responded, her speed increased.

Flashes of various porno movies guides her movements, a hand joined in and started jerking his rod along with the movements of her mouth. Jarod’s breathing got more ragged, it felt so good, he was going to blast soon.

Liara could hear him panting and moaning, as one hand was still resting on his leg, she could feel his muscles tense up, he was probably really close, she increased her speed as much could handle, trying to take in a little more of his member, gagging as she stepped on her limit. The sounds of her forcing herself on his cock finally jumped him over the edge.

His body tensed up trying almost desperately to win a few more seconds…

“Liara!!! I’m!!” Liara kept going, including her last free hands to play with his balls, she felt so dirty doing all this, but she couldn’t stop…

“AAAHHH” Shepard finally screamed in ecstasy.

“mmMMMMM!!” Liara eyes opened wide as she felt a thick stream of liquid violently shoot down her throat. She tried to swallow the load, but it was too much for her. The taste was too strong and she started to gag, she quickly moved her head back finally releasing his cock from her mouth.

She was still holding his cock with one hand she was breathing heavily looked back up to his twitching member as his second volley caught her by surprise.

“Ahn! By the Goddess!!” More of his thick white nectar blasting onto her face. She fell back leaning up against the edge of the bed… Shepard was breathing heavily as his orgasm slowly ebbed away, his cock remained hard as he looked upon Liara’s cum drenched face.

Liara scooped some of the cum with fingers and simply looked at it. She played around with the substance on her fingers before finally licking them clean, Jarod looked at the spectacle in amazement. As she was done, Jarod dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss overpowering her senses… he quickly let off… Still taking heavy breaths, shrugging off his intense orgasm.

“Sorry Liara… It was too much…”

“Jarod… Do not worry about me…” She dropped her head a little, blushing as she continued her sentence.

“It tasted really good…” Jarod had to laugh a little causing Liara to blush even more, realizing what she said.

“Oh Goddess, you must think I’m an utter fool.”

“Then you must think the same of me…” Liara looked up to him “…I quite enjoyed your taste last time…” The purple rush of embarrassment filled her cheeks once more.

“Well enough of that… what do you want to do next?” Jarod prompted. Her embarrassment ebbed turning into excitement, he was still letting her decide…

“I want you inside me.” Her shaky voice had disappeared… Jarod moved to lift her onto the bed, but she stopped him…

“And I wish to be on top…” Jarod could feel his member growing again… the vision of her riding his cock exited him.. well… he wanted it… He helped her to her feet they turned around. Shepard admired the outline of her body as she stood, the sun slowly setting behind her.

He hopped on the bed, sliding back into a comfortable position, his upper body leaning up slighty against the pillows, he wanted to fully appreciate her body… Liara stood still at the foot-end of the bed. Her hand slipped behind her back, undoing the strap of her bra, she slowly removed her bra hiding her bust as she removed the piece. As she dropped the bra on the ground her hands were covering her breasts.

“ _Damn it girl, now she’s actively teasing me.”_ Shepard thought to himself.

Finally she let her breasts out in the open, tracing her fingers softly down her belly, Jarod following her hands to the detail, his cock was almost jumping for joy in wait for the pussy. Liara was taking deep breaths as she had her eyes locked Jarod’s twitching tool.

Without stopping she grabbed her panties pulling them down till they fell down by themselves… She gently lifted her feet out the undergarment now standing fully naked before him. She found his lust-filled eyes as she crawled onto the bed, positioning herself just before his tool, she felt the heat against her skin, her pussy was getting wetter and wetter the more she anticipated his cock.

She couldn’t hold her own excitement anymore, lifting her body up lining up with his member. She lowered her body so his tip was barely touching her folds, both lovers moaned as they made contact, sending shivers down their bodies, Liara looked up to Jarod once more, his eyes were begging her to continue.

Liara started lowering her body, his cock finally penetrating her wet folds. He felt her warmth as Liara kept moving down on his cock, she arched back, her mouth open… unable to scream as she felt his cock slide in deeper and deeper… pushing against her flesh, she felt every inch of his hard cock stimulating her in wave after wave as she lowered herself.

Both moaned loudly as Liara had taken in his cock all the way the way, her body was resting on his, he felt his tip pressing against her cervix. Her warm wet walls were tightly pressing against his member, massaging along the entire length. Liara dropped her hands on his chest supporting herself she was panting, her insides stuffed with his cock.

“Are you okay Liara?” Jarod has put his hand on her hips gently caressing her sensitive skin.

“I- - am fine Jarod… It is going in so deep… it feels so good… sex is amazing Jarod.” Her eyes seemed to lit up surprising Jarod.

“Heh, you feel amazing Liara… every bit of your insides is massaging my shaft…” Her cheeks turned purple…

“Why do you keep saying things like that, it is making me… me…” She stared lifting her hips up, Shepard immediately supported her movements with his arms, his hand firmly supporting her body.

The feeling of her insides rippling against his shaft sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body, electrifying every nerve in his body. Liara felt his rod pulse, only able to moan as the pleasure rocked her body and mind. She wasn’t nervous anymore casting the first painful moments of her first time aside, she was getting more and more into this, increasing her speed, loving every moment as she felt his thick dick ram inside her, scraping against her inside, her moans getting louder and louder. Her mind was going blank, she was going to cum…

“ _I’m already… Goddess, I’m so…”_

Shepard felt her insides rubbing harder against him, her arms and legs were getting weaker as he took control on the pace, he started grinding his hips along with her motions… driving her almost insane, her senses overloading.

“AAAHHH YESS!!! MORE!!!” the sheer pleasure had taken hold of her mind, her body moving only to find more and more…. Her arms started buckling as her orgasm was bubbling up from the depths of her mind.

Jarod kept up the relentless pace thrusting his hips up plowing even harder inside her… she lost strength in her upper body, now fully resting on his, her head close to his ear, her never-ending moans exiting Jarod to new heights, he felt her juices running down his inner thighs as he kept fucking her finally driving her over the edge, as he was moving down her walls were clamping his cock so hard it was holding off his own orgasm.

With all his remaining strength, driven by lust he pushed her body up thrusting inside all the way to ramming against her deepest, opening her cervix for his seed.

Liara’s moans ceased for an instant.

“…nnnmmmMMAAAAAHHHHH!!!” She screamed.

Shepard could feel her juices slide along his shaft down and out of her body…

“AAhhhh Jarod… I can’t stop… nnnNMMM!!” Her body convulsing as her climax rocked her entire body and mind, as Jarod let go her body collapsed once more resting on his body.

Liara was spent… Jarod wasn’t, the smell from the body was the last straw, the animal inside him taking over. Her slipped her on her side and pulled out.

“Aahh Jarod?” He put her facing down on the bed and positioned behind, her lifted up her ass forcing to her knees. He slid his hand along her wet gash, and rubbed her thick juices around her butthole.

“Jarod?” His cock was still drenched in her juices… He placed the tip on her rear…

“No Jarod! That’ MYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” He went on and shoved his cock inside her ass, her was so much tighter he couldn’t push in all the way.

“Oh Goddess… my ass…”

“FFFuck… It’s so tight around my cock…” Jarod started moving, Liara couldn’t resist, the pleasure was still inside her body, it wasn’t long before she started to feel it, her ass was burning up… she felt so dirty, and she was loving it…

As Jarod felt her body relax and he pushing deeper inside her with every stroke, her slight pained moans had faded exchanged for more primal grunts, Jarod was reaching his own orgasm fast, the cave squeezing every inch.

He started increasing his pace, the room was filled with animalistic moans and grunts, the smell of sex and the sounds of his body slapping against hers, pounding her hard and fast. He was nearing the edge, her tight squeeze… He moved his hand to her waist, his body leaning over hers as he got more violent with his thrusts, his mind going blank… Thrusting even deeper inside her, his balls slapping against, Liara’s muffled screams in the sheets. His eyes were going blank….

“LiaraaaAAHHH!!! FFFUCK!!!” Shepard reached his climax. His entire body tensed up for an instant before unleashing his seed inside her ass.

“OOHHH GODDESS!!!!” Liara’s body arched and convulsed as she felt his cum invade her rear… Jarod pulled out shooting what was left on her ass and back before he collapsed on top of her, both their bodies completely drained and fulfilled beyond either could imagine…

Liara turned her head allowing herself to speak, his body still on her.

“Jarod… I never expected that would feel so intense, I felt so dirty and exited at the same time. It was incredible…”

“Heh… I can’t remember I ever came that hard… I can’t even move…”

“I hope you can Jarod… You are rather heavy…”

“ahah… ouch…” Jarod rolled himself off Liara. Freed from his waist, she turned herself around, leaning onto his… both lovers covered in sweat, Liara held him tightly caressing his body, Shepard answering her touch, gently sliding his fingers on her head.

“I wish we could stay like this forever Jarod…”

“For now we can Liara… The reapers are still out there though…”

“Please Jarod… Don’t talk about that now… I just want it to be the two of us…” Shepard remained silent for a minute…

“So do I…”

“I don’t want to lose you Liara…”

“Liara?” He looked down to find she had fallen asleep...

“Sweet dreams…”

~~~~


	16. I can't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod and Liara try to enjoy their vacation, but it seems Shepard is not allowed to follow enjoy his time.

The couple was enjoying breakfast. Jarod looked upon Liara in amazement as she was gobbling down some scrambled eggs, the breakfast of champions.

As Shepard started to laugh… Liara looked up with a questioning look on her face…  
“Jarod? What’s wrong?”

“Hehe… nothing… nothing at all…”  
  
Both suddenly turned their heads to the terminal. Then back to each other. Jarod stood up and took seat behind the terminal. He answered the call, audio only…

“Commander Shepard.”

“Admiral Hackett. Is two weeks too much to ask?”

“Spectres are never on vacation, Commander…” Jarod turned to Liara… At one glance, she knew where this conversation was going…

“I’ll start packing…” Jarod nodded to her before turning back.

“What’s wrong Admiral, you never call for a normal conversation.”

“Hmpf, you can read me like a book.”

“Skip the pleasantries…”

“Very well, I’ll keep it brief. In the last week several civilian ships have disappeared in the Omega Nebula, most recent was a small convoy."

“Slavers?”

“Possibly… In the case of two passenger ship, we found the ship deserted.”

“That’s odd, Slavers usually take every possible resource they can…”

“It gets better, there is no sign of struggle, no sign of combat, it’s like they vanished into thin air… We need the Normandy out there…”

“All right… I’ll investigate…”

“Good, the Normandy is already en-route to pick you up. Be careful out there Commander… This case doesn’t sit right with me.”

“I will…”

“Good to know your still a got a straight head, I forwarded all relevant files to the Normandy, good hunting Commander, Fifth Fleet out.”

~~~~

“Jarod?”

Liara joined Jarod at the table, down in the mess hall, several data-pads lying around.

“We got nothing Liara… Four days… nothing…”

“Is that why you want to check the surface of the most recent crash site?”

“Just patrolling hasn’t brought up anything, I think it’s definitely not slavers, they would have…”

*Disengaging FTL drives*

"All right Liara, go up to Joker. Let’s get this show on the road.” Liara went off to the CIC, Jarod kept his attention on the data pads.

_“It’s like a damn ghost story….”_

Suddenly the ship shook violently, combat alarms going off ship wide.

*Brace for evasive maneuvers!*

Joker shouted over the comm, Jarod jumped up as he could hear something grazing the barriers, destroying them in an instant, ship systems suddenly overheating and exploding.

Within an instant the whole lower deck was on fire, Shepard grabbed his helmet and dove toward the emergency comm panel at the back of the deck. Shepard put on his helmet to keep himself safe from the fire, and went to work on trying to get the emergency call out the door, the fire had spread rapidly, the ship violently shaking as the unknown attack hit the ship again.

“Shepard!!!” Shepard turned around, seeing Liara run down the walkway.

“The distress beacon is ready for launch!”

“Will the Alliance get here in time?” Another explosion shook the commander, diving for an extinguisher to put out the fire endangering the terminal.

“The Alliance won’t abandon us. We just need to hold on. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles.”

“Joker is still in the cockpit. He won’t evacuate. I am not leaving, either.”

“I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I’ll take care of Joker.”

“Jarod…”

Jarod could hear the frustration in her voice, he wanted her in an escape shuttle, off the ship..

“Liara. Go. Now!” he ordered.

Liara took a deep breath, fearful for his safety… “Aye, aye.”

Liara quickly ran off to lead the last of the crew on the shuttles, Jarod turned around, punching the console.

The message was out.

Now he had to get Joker.

~~~~   
~~~~

_What is taking them so long… Goddess I hope he’s all right. The door is opening… Goddess please let him be all right…_

“Let’s get you out of there…”

The alliance medic helped the injured pilot out of the pod. Liara held her chest awaiting Jarod to step out of the pod, her mind stopped as she saw the expression on Joker’s face. She pushed another Alliance member aside trying to reach Joker.

“Joker!! Where is he… where is Shepard?”

Joker looked up to Liara, his empty stare… He opened his mouth but couldn’t think of what to say to her… Liara’s hopes started to break… Shepard was…

She started stepping back… shaking her head…

“No… No no no… he… can’t…” Tears started dwelling up in her eyes, looking straight into Joker’s…

“Liara… I’m sorry… If I wasn’t so stubborn, he would still… I’m sorry…”

Liara burst into tears… “No…. Jarod… You can’t be dead… I need you…”

She fell to her knees, crying, her hands covering her face, not able to hide the tears flowing down from her cheeks. Her heart sunk into a black void… she felt a pain shoot through her body and mind as the reality sunk in… She started breathing heavily, her body freezing up… her breathing becoming frantic, desperate… her vision getting blurry… As she felt her body giving up, she saw a shape running toward her.

“Liara!!!”

She extended her arms to the shape…

“Jarod… please help me…” Her eyes closed and her body fell on the cold metal floor…

~~~~

_Ah, what is this light… It’s so bright… where am I?_

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light… She jumped up as the remembered the shape…

“Jarod!!”

“Easy Liara… Calm down..”

It was a female voice… She looked to her side to find Ashley sitting beside her.  
“Ashley… Where is he… I saw him..”

Ashley dropped her head… Liara’s expression looked so desperate, as if she didn’t want to accept the reality she was forced to deal with… As Ashley remained, silent tears dwelled up in Liara’s eyes once more…

“I can’t… not him…” As Liara fell into to tears once more, the reality of the situation slowly sank in. Ashley dove up and embraced the inconsolable Asari, responding to the soldiers embrace Liara held the chief’s body as she let her tears run free…

~~~~   
~~~~

Several days have gone by, Ashley had been hanging around taking care of Liara.

The young Asari was slowly coming to terms with her loss, not fully able to let him go. Ashley had noticed a determined look on her face after they got word from the Alliance, no sign of Shepard’s body… As Ashley was sitting reading another report she saw Liara coming into the room looking ready for combat.

“Liara?”

“Ashley. Thank you for staying with me. I know what I want to do.” Ashley could guess where the Asari was going.

“I’m going to find him…”

“Liara, he’s…” Liara lifted her hand stopping Ashley from finishing her sentence…

“I know he is probably dead… I cannot let him be, I need to find him. I’ve been thinking alot these last few days. It never felt right, the attack, no trace Shepard’s body. I have this feeling there is more going on that we are able to see…”

Ashley had to admit she was impressed with the resolve gleaming from the Asari, she decided Liara didn’t need her presence anymore…

“All right… do what you have too, you’re not part of the Alliance, so I can’t force you along anyway, just, don’t get hurt Liara. I’ve lost one good friend… I don’t want to lose another.”

Liara felt a warm feeling fill her, “Thank you Ashley… I won’t fail…”

As Liara made her way to the door, Ashley followed her to see her off.

“Where are you going first?” Ashly asked. Liara turned around.

“Omega… I’ve already been busy on the extranet every time you were asleep…”

Ashley started to laugh a little. “Damn girl… I should have known…”

“I have to go now Ashley… I made arrangements for a pickup… I don’t have much time…”

They shared a brief hug before Liara finally walked off into the hallway… On her way, determined to find Shepard.  
  
“ _I’m not letting you go Jarod…”_

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the ME1 arch. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next up the ME2 Arch which I did alot more prep work for than I did with the ME1 arch.


	17. Awakening

Where am I?

I can’t feel my body…

I can’t move my arms…

I can’t open my mouth…

I can’t see anything…

I can’t hear anything…

~~~~   
Something’s different…

I still can’t move my body…

I feel something heavy… resting on me…

My body, it’s getting warmer.

It feels so good…

Am I still alive?

~~~~

“Oh God, what am I doing here again…”

She found herself standing on the foot-end of the bed again… her arms embracing her stomach as she gazed over his body, they had succeeded in rebuilding him, but his mind still seemed… empty… His body seemed to be reacting to outside stimuli since last week, but then again, only she knew…

Everybody calls her the Ice-queen. A cold-hearted calculating bitch… But even she…

She stepped alongside the bed, her hand gliding along the bedside… Her eyes locked to his body, hidden underneath a crystal white blanket… as she reached the middle of the table her body faced his. She gripped the blanket, slowly pulling it off his body revealing his rebuilt body to the Cerberus operative.

As her eyes inspected his form she traced her fingers across her exposed skin stopping as she reached her skin-tight suit. She moves to undo her button opening the top of her suit, more of her skin exposed to the cold breeze in the room.

She quickly moves and drops her suit over her shoulders, pushing it over her hips taking her black undergarment with her, down to the floor. As she lifts her body back up one had stops at her damp slit, softly spreading her folds before moving it up to lifting her bra over her head, letting it fall to the floor.

Now fully naked, her nipples reacted to the cold air. As slow breeze of lust starting filling up her mind as she stared tracing her fingers along his strong chest, feeling his smooth skin under her touch as all his scars healed.

She danced her way down his chest and picked up his limp member. Her body leaned over the table, her head over his member, she let a stream of saliva drip onto his member as she started slowly stroking his cock, it slowly reacting to her touch, getting harder which each stroke…

She let off his cock as it reached full length, she looked back at the door, then back to his tool standing firm…

She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, but she couldn’t stop, the lust was overpowering her reason as she climbed on the table standing straight above his erect tool.

She slowly moved her body down, squatting down onto her knees as her dam slit was now only an inch away from his member… She looked down along his chest up to this face… It looked so peaceful putting her in a daze wanting him even more…

“Oh God Miranda… Why can’t you stop…”

She only hesitated more a mere moment, spreading her folds with her fingers opening up for his cock to enter her nether. She started to drop the tip of his cock, quickly penetrating her insides. “AAAHH” Her back arched, her pitch black hair waving before she leaned forward supporting herself on his strong chest.

She closed her eyes drowning herself in her fantasy taking in more of his cock. Another moan echoed through the room as she had taken in his cock to the hilt. As his cock nudged against her deepest part a jolt of electricity shot down her spine, her body shivering at the wondrous feeling filling up her body, her insides tightly wrapping around his cock.

The crown scraping her insides as she lifts herself up, slowly started riding his cock moaning loudly, her breathing getting more erratic , she felt her excitement quickly rise to even higher levels…

She let her body drop, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on chest, as she kept grinding her hips onto his hard cock rubbing hard along her inside as she unwillingly slowed her pace, overpowered by pleasure.

Breathing heavily she pushed herself up, his cock twitching inside her. She opened her eyes, his face unchanged.

“I wonder if you experience this Shepard…”

She turned her head toward the only clock in the room, closed her eyes and started rocking her hips back and forth, her hands glided over her pure skin, along her chest up to her large, firm breasts. Her gentle fingertips sending more shivers and pleasure throughout her body, she was quickly rising to the edge again, her slow pace not enough to push her over, she started kneading her breast trying to find more, one hand remained to play with her breasts, twirling around her nipples.

As she rode ever so close. Her free hand started traveling down her cleavage onto her chest further down.

“AHHHH Ahnnn yess..” As her hand reached her dripping sex her fingers touched his warm cock as she leant her body back, supporting herself on one arm, the hand started playing with her pussy as his hard tool kept sliding in and out her dripping gash.

Quickly her moaning got loud, she got ever so close to her climax, as she finally reached the edge, she leaned forward pushing her body up leaving only the head in, she dropped her body, his cock ramming inside her, her inside tighly gripping shooting her body into an intense climax.

“AAAHHHHH” Her body started convulsing as wave after wave rocked her body, her mind going blank in an explosion of ecstasy… Her mind liberated… at peace…

“Ungh…”

Her eyes opened wide as she heard a grunt coming from the commander. Her insides gripped his cock tightly as the shock hit her…

“AAAAAHHHH” She rocked herself into another orgasm…

“My God!! He’s!! AAAHH!!!!” Miranda was in a mix of pure ecstasy and shock as she felt a torrent of cum invade her body.

Shepard released another deep grunt as he released another thick jolt of cum, shooting into her womb, she launched into another orgasm as the sensation as his release seemed without end, a mix of their juices pouring out, down his shaft onto the table. Miranda buckled, her body dropping onto his…

“Oh god… he came…” She looked up to his face, feeling relieved finding his eyes closed… Her body shivered as she felt him shrink inside her. Her breathing calming down releasing as sigh as her insides relaxed. She let off a small moan as she felt his juice in her belly… She tilted her head toward the clock…

“Oh shit!” She was running out of time, she pushed herself up, lifted her body his cock resting on his body, as she stepped of the bed, her knees buckled a little not fully having regained her strength.

Fearing there would not be enough time, she quickly lifted herself into her skin-tight suit, much of his love juice still inside her, after she zipped up her suit she moved to clean the mess she left on the table, cleaning the commanders body, she quickly moved to cover his body with a clean sheet, just in case.

She threw the sheet along with the jizz covered towel away for incineration destroying all evidence except what was left inside her, she gently placed her hand on her belly as if she was mother feeling her baby move inside… She released a soft smile, an expression of love mixed with despair… a sight no one else has seen… no one…

She regained her normal strong posture and walked to the exit, as she unlocked the door, she turned around to face him one more time… the desperate look in her eyes appearing once more, if only for an instant… she walked off the door sealing behind her…

~~~~

His eyes started moving, still hidden. Slowly his eyes opened for the first time in two years… No tunnel, no bright light. Everything was a blur, he couldn’t make out where he was…

“There. On the monitor. Something’s wrong.”

A voice… He could hear a voice… Where was it coming from? His head tilted aiming toward the sound.

“He’s reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of his surroundings.”

Another voice, he moved his head the other way… his body felt so heavy… so stiff… He was disoriented, a bright ceiling light almost burning his eyes…

“Oh my god, Miranda. I think he’s waking up…”

Someone appeared in his line of sight… A woman… his vision was so blurred he could only make out her perfect figure… “Miranda…” His head turned once more… another person… a man…

“Damn it, Wilson. He’s not ready yet! Give him the sedative!”

He turned his head to the sound of the woman… He wanted to move, his legs starting to shake…

“Shepard—don’t try to move…”

He’d tried to listen to her… he couldn’t stop moving, he breathing getting heavier… more erratic… what the hell is going…

“Just lie still. Try to stay calm.”

Calm? Calm? Oh shit… short burst of intense pain started coming from everywhere… he was losing control… His head started to hurt…

“Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity off the charts…”

His body started rocking, shaking violently… his mouth open ready to scream in agony… nothing but ragged gasps for air came out…

“Stats pushing into the red zone. It’s not working!”

What were they doing!? He couldn’t make out what they were saying…

“Another dose… Now!!!”

His body stiffened as second shot of the sedative shot through his body, his muscles gave up their brawl… his mind could rest…

“Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range…”

He couldn’t hear their words anymore… every sounded so distant… the blur seemed to lift off…

“That was too close. We almost lost him…”

“I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again…”

The woman appeared in his sights once more… his vision clear… the sheer beauty…

“Holy shit… she is… beautiful… her face… her eyes… her body… it’s… ‘”

“Perfect…”

~~~~


	18. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod slowly starts to find out that his revival came at a cost. Owing his life to an enemy of the Alliance Military being one of them.

Shepard had no idea what the hell was going on. Where he was and why mechs were trying to kill him. He still felt disoriented, but the adrenaline of the fighting kept him going, he was surprised how well he was able to move. He found himself in front of door, he could a voice on the other side accompanied by plenty of gunfire…

He opened the door, his eyes scanned the room, jumped toward the edge and leaned around the corner.

“ _A soldier!_ ” He pulled out his pistol and shot the remaining mechs, he jumped toward the soldier who had taken cover. As she soldier looked to see who jumped in…

“Holy shit! Shepard?”

“What the hell is going on? And where the hell am I, this doesn’t look like an alliance facility.”

“It isn’t. I can’t say much more than that for now.”

“Look pal, I don’t know where I am or how I got here. Plus my head feel like an overripe melon ready to split open. How ‘bout you fill me in a little.”

“Damn… yeah, I forgot this is all new to you. Sorry about that.” The soldier turned about seeing more mechs walk in.

“We don’t have time… I’ll give you the short version. The Normandy was attacked and you died. Our scientists spent the last two year putting you back together. You’ve been comatose, or worse, that whole time. Welcome back to your life.” Shepard was dumbfounded…

“That’s… I’m having some trouble wrapping my head around this.” That was understatement to say the least. But he had to keep going, his soldier instinct had taken control.

“Yeah I can imagine. The Alliance officially declared you killed in action. The whole galaxy think you’re dead. And if you don’t get to those shuttles, they’ll be right.”

~~~~   
~~~~

_“Cerberus. That organization rebuild me… the only reason they gave me so far is… things change… I just found out I have been dead for two years… saw one person who rebuilt me shoot another person who helped rebuilt me in cold blood, just because, she is never wrong… and now I’m in a shuttle heading toward the leader… The Illusive Man. It’s a load of bullshit… it has to be…”_

“Commander? Before you meet with the Illusive man, we need to ask you a few questions to evaluate your condition.”

“Come on, Miranda. More tests? Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble. That has to be good enough.”

“It’s been two years since the attack. The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard’s personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions.”

“I still have a hard time believing it.”

“Okay. Records show you grew up on Earth. Tough environment, no parents. You enlisted, and you survived a thresher maw attack what wiped out the rest of you team. Do you remember that?”

“Going through something like that changes you. It can break you, if you let it.” Jacob turned her head toward the Ice queen.

“Satisfied, Miranda?”

“Almost, let’s try something more recent. Remember Virmire. Where you had to leave one of your men behind.”

“Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave him behind.” Shepard remained silent after hearing Miranda and Jacob speak.

“ _What? Kaiden? Dead?_ _Did I really do that… They haven’t lied so far… If I did… why can’t I remember doing it…”_ Miranda looked as Shepard seemed to drown in his own thoughts. Did project Lazerus fail? Has his memories been damaged?

“I… I remember Virmire. I remember encountering Saren… I remember blowing up the entire facility…” Jacob saw him struggle and pushed the conversation on.

“Don’t worry Commander, I wasn’t judging your decision. Everybody as Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed.”

Shepard could only look at Jacob… he just continued like there was nothing wrong, as did Miranda. Did they knew he couldn’t remember?

“Shepard, think back to the Citadel, after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?”

“Humanity was offered a spot on the Council. I…” His hands went to his face… “… Anderson! I recommended Captain Anderson for the position.”

“Yes, Captain Anderson is now Counselor Anderson. Though from what I hear, he preferred life in the military.” Jarod smiled, releasing a muffled laugh inside himself, glad to hear at least Anderson hasn’t changed.

“Your memory seems… solid enough. There are other tests we should run…”

“Come on, Miranda. Enough with the quizzes. I can vouch for Shepard’s combat abilities personally.”

“I suppose you’re right. We’ll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough.”

~~~~

Shepard found himself on a human colony. Freedom’s Progress. It felt cold, empty. He scanned his surroundings immediately after stepping out of the shuttle. He came to believe the Illusive Man for his word. He still wasn’t all but happy to be here under the Cerberus flag, but that wasn’t on his mind.

What has happened here. A coffee machine still operational, food and drinks on the table, magazines lying around. A game of chess waiting for its players to return. Shepard put his rifle on his back, they moved onwards deeper into the colony, nothing to be seen or heard apart the hums of the lights. The slowly approached another closed door.

Suddenly he raised his hand forming a fist, Miranda and Jacob halted, a simple handsignal followed, Jacob taking position on the other side, Jarod put his hand on his pistol. On his signal he opened the door and the squad stormed into the room. A small group of Quarians soldier rushed up creating a standoff.

“Prazza! You said you’d let me handle this!” The woman turned to face the male and pushed down his gun. She quickly turned back to face Jarod.

“Wait… Shepard?” Shepard thought he heard a voice of disbelief in her voice…

“I’m not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!”

“Put those weapons down!!” The Quarian squad seemed to settle, the woman faced the Commander once more.

“Shepard? Is that… you’re alive?” Shepard noticed the hint of disbelief again, he couldn’t figure out why a Quarian would be so concerned with his return. It wasn’t worth stopping over, the investigation had priority.

“Cerberus rebuilt me. In return, they asked me to investigate these attacks on human colonies.”

Tali felt a weird vibe coming from Shepard. Something was different, is was definitely him but she felt something was missing. Did Cerberus do something to change him? No. Stop, she couldn’t let her thoughts wander off, she was on her own mission.

“One of our people was her on Pilgrimage. His name is Veetor. We came to find him.”

~~~~

“Shepard. Good work on Freedom’s Progress. The Quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor’s debriefing. No new data, but it’s a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can’t argue with your results.”

“Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?”

“I had my suspicions. The collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking for seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Until now, we’ve had no evidence of direct aggression by the collectors.”

“You think the Reapers are involved… don’t you.” The Illusive man gave a quick nod.

“The patterns are there. Buried in the data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat died with Sovereign. But you and I know better.”

“If I’m doing this, I’ll need an army, or a really good team…” A smile appeared on TIM’s face. Glad to see Shepard committing to this, under the Cerberus flag.

“I’ve already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You’ll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work for you could be challenging, but you’re a natural leader. I’ll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I’ll notify you and your team. Be ready.”

“I’m still a Spectre… probably. Maybe I can get the Council to help us out.”

“If you can convince them, by all means. Just remember, you’ve been gone a long time. Things have changed.”

Shepard remained silent for a moment, the reality hitting him again. TIM looked at him, seemingly unsure of whether Project Lazerus had succeeded or not. Knowing plenty about Shepard he found it odd he did not ask him any questions about his former team, not even Doctor Liara T’Soni.

“First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collectors’ paralyzing seeker swarms.”

“Sounds good. Anything else?”

“I’ve found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he’s one of the best. Someone you can trust.” With that TIM dropped the line… Before Jarod could turn around to walk back up…

“Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?”

Jarod turned around.

“Joker!?” Jarod shook his head. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Look who’s talking. I saw you get spaced. Come on, I’ve got something to show you.”

~~~~

Shepard couldn’t resist but giving off a huge smile as he looked onto the CIC…

Jarod felt a sense of pride as he stood beside the soldier he greatly respected. “Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander.”

It looked familiar… apart from the ridiculous amount of Cerberus logos… Shepard let Miranda rant on about things he already decided on. The most surprising feature had to be the ships AI… He wasn’t quite sure on it, Cerberus seems careful enough of about denying it access to anything valuable. After more of Miranda’s rambling he finally stood in front the galaxy map.

He noticed the stare of the cute little red-head working on a terminal beside him. He quickly glanced her body, her body attracted him more than Miranda’s, a cold hearted personality puts a stop on any boner. This woman had the, girl-next-door feel. Someone you could easily talk with about just anything until the hormones kick in that could ruin the deal… Armed with his seasoned wisdom he approached the woman.

“Hello, I am Commander Shepard.” - “ _Goddamn, is that the best thing I can come up with…”  
_ The woman turned around with a certain amount of playfulness.

“I’m Yeoman Kelly Chambers. I’ve been assigned as your administrative assistant. I’ll manage your messages, and help you monitor the crew.” Her tone changed as she continued.

“And I must say, it’s such an honor to work under you, Commander Shepard.” Shepard felt something coming up as he almost let himself drown in her eyes.

“I’m –uh– glad to have you on the team, Ms. Chambers.”

“Please, call me Kelly.” Shepard calmed himself a little, “ _This is going better that I thought.”_

“Okay, Kelly…” she tilted her head a little as he spoke her name releasing a lovely smile, Jarod almost thought he saw her cheeks redden a little.

 _“This going better indeed…”_ Shepard almost forgot about everything else. Kelly seemed uneasy with the short moment of silence.

“Anything else?” Jarod decided to play the gentleman for at least a little while.

“If you have a moment, I want to know exactly what your responsibilities are, no offense to you, but a VI would be more suited for these kinds of tasks.”

“True, but being your yeoman is just my official role. Unofficially, I observe the crew. Everyone knows how risky our mission is. Many of us may not be coming back. That’s a lot of pressure.”

“Just because we know very little about our enemy at his point… doesn’t mean we are all doomed already. I have no intention of attacking the Collectors the way we are now.”

She smiled briefly again. “Thank you Commander, anyway, I have a degree in psychology. I’m good at sensing when people are overly taxed.”

“With the vibe I’ve been getting so far from the crew, I’m lucky to have someone around with your skills, Kelly. So, how do you feel about being assigned to the Normandy?”

“Honored, exhilarated, terrified. But, having met you right now, I already feel encouraged. Under your leadership, we can’t fail.”

“Don’t worry… We’ll defeat the Collectors…”

“I trust you implicitly. The moment I met you, I knew I could close my eyes…” Her voice had most definitely turned more seductive, she closes her eyes. Shepard couldn’t resist her. He stepped in closer to her as she finished her sentence.

He extended his arm around her, not touching her yet. “…fall back and you’d be there.”

At that moment Shepard pulled her in toward her. Kelly could opened her eyes trying to find his eyes as fast as she could. Her hands pressing on his chest, trying not to get too close.

“I might do more than catch you, Kelly.” Jarod had deepened his voice, echoing in the young yeoman’s mind. She felt his presence overpower her, a sense of desire washed over her. She never quite felt like this before.

“Now that’s an enticing thought.” – she immediately regretted her words, she faced down, closed her eyes. 

“ _Oh no… that sounded way too eager.”_ Jarod let her go. He felt a cold glimpse from down the CIC… He stepped back to a more, professional distance.

“It was very nice to meet you Kelly, I should go now.”

As the commander stepped off into the elevator heading to the lower decks, Kelly turned back around. “ _Damn…Damn… Damn”_ .

“Ms. Chambers.”

Kelly turned back around. It was Miranda standing before her.

“Operative Lawson.”

“You seemed very eager to meet the Commander. I don’t think I have tell you this is not a pleasure cruise.”

“Sorry Ma’am.” Kelly thought she noticed something strange in Miranda’s eyes. Cerberus had no regulations against fraternization… 

“ _Is she jealous?”_

~~~~


	19. Fraternization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard tries to get to know Kelly Chambers a little better.

Shepard approached the young Yeoman, who was working at her terminal as usual, she seemed to have turned a bit of a cold shoulder to him after their initial meeting. She still had plenty to say about their first new recruit in the form of Dr. Mordin Solus. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted to taste her body… and today seemed as good as any…

“Commander, you’ve received a new message at your private terminal.” Shepard nodded and walked toward her. He kept his posture business.

  
“Kelly, I was wondering. This organization has a dark reputation and, in my opinion, have crossed the line many times in the past. Don’t you have any concerns working for them?”

“Not at all. Our methods can be harsh, but Cerberus has noble objectives.”

“To me it always looked likes Cerberus wants to dominate all aliens and put humankind on top.”

“Cerberus looks out for humanity, but that doesn’t mean we hate aliens. My sister started a dog shelter, but she loved cats too. I love humanity. I also love asari, quarian, turian, salarian, hanar – that isn’t in conflict with Cerberus ideals.”

“That’s a very positive attitude” “ _I’m not sure about the Illusive man though._ ”

“What can I say? I’m a people person.” She released that playful smile again, wiggling her body a little. “ _Good_ ”

“Kelly, can I ask you to check some records in my quarters, about last operations report.”

Kelly found the request somewhat strange but his face wasn’t revealing anything.

“Sure Commander.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right up after I talk to Jacob.”

~~~~

As the door to the quarters opened up Kelly was looking at the fish tank. Having spent on a little bit of time on the Citadel there was only one species of fish in there. Kelly didn’t notice him getting in, Jarod locking the door behind him. He then went on stepping into his quarters slowly approaching his target.

“Beautiful aren’t they.” Kelly’s heart skipped a beat startled at his sudden presence. She turned her head to face him, as he looked into his eyes she felt his stare pierce through her, warms feelings filling her body.

“Commander… Why have you called me up here.”

“Call me Jarod… please.” Another thumb echoed throughout the Yeoman. His deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

It was clear to her that the commander wanted her… and she wanted him aswell, his presence had kept her busy at night, or the few minutes of privacy in the showers she has spent playing with herself. She hadn’t expect him to be so forward, considering his past relationships, but if what Miranda was true, it could be he doesn’t remember the asari.

This train of thought left part of her wondering if she should stop him right there, but that doubt washed away as she felt his arms grab her by the waist. She stepped closer moving her arms around grabbing him by the ass.

“Well now Miss. Chambers, aren’t you a naughty little Yeoman.”

His deep sound flustering her once more, exiting her. She moved her gentle hand up his broad back up to his broad, strong back.

“Maybe you should punish me commander.” She used her ‘innocent’ voice on the commander, hoping he was going to be a little rough her. Her heart started racing as she saw a smile appearing on his face.

“I suppose I must… If I am going to have a Yeoman, I’ll have to teach her how to behave properly.”  
Her pussy started to get wet as her excitement grew, her eyes eagerly awaiting his next order.

“Go stand over there with your back against the wall. Kelly turned around and put her back against the wall beside the bed, the red hue of the terminal warming up her skin. She was taking deep breaths as Shepard positioned herself in front of her.

He grabbed her shirt and lifted it up exposing her skin to the room. She raised her arms helping Shepard get the piece of cloth off of her. Kelly wasn’t wearing anything underneath her shirt, as her small perky breasts were now fully exposed.

Shepard ‘inspected’ her body thoroughly. Shepard put her arms in front of her. Her rolled down the sleeve of her shirt and used one sleeve to tie her arms together by the wrists. Her heart was racing even faster, her mind imagining all kinds of situation.

“aaahh..” she released a soft moan as Jarod tightened the knot. He lifted her arms up and used the other sleeve to tie her to a pipe running along the wall behind her. Shepard allowed for enough movement on her part.

Kelly ever so softly moaned a ‘yes’ as she watched him. Confident he tied her up good enough, he stepped back. She was grinding legs trying to gain some pleasure as Shepard enjoyed the sight of his tied-up assistant.

“First, I should check if you really are a red-head.”

“I am...” Shepard looked at her.. “… sir.” He moved his hand toward her belt. Unfastening it.

He drops down do his knees. He slipped his fingers on the edge of her pants, and slowly started pulling them down, he gripped her panties as he went down. He grabbed each leg and lifted the clothing of her. Kelly’s body lightly shook as she felt his strong grip. Jarod threw the clothing away. Kelly now fully naked in front him. He gently slid his fingers up the back of her legs as he raised his body till he reached his destination. A glistening pussy awaited him.

A short-trimmed bush of light red hair starting just above her slit forming the shape of a heart. Jarod chuckled and looked up to her. Her face was in agony, looking up to him, biting her lip. As her juices started to escape leaking down her inner-thigh Jarod scooped some on his finger and licked it clean. Having sampled her taste he spread her legs apart allowing better access. He used his thumbs to spread her fold, peaking into her cave.

“AAAAHHNNNN” Kelly moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the room. Her body writhed in please as Jarod tongue finally dug in her slit. The anticipation had been killing her and she was already well underway to her first climax, her moans not stopping as Shepard continued to work on her.

“Yess…” Kelly kept moaning, she was so close already, riding on the edge…

“I’m.. about.. AAHnn” Shepard suddenly stopped…

“Why did you stop?” Kelly looked down. She wanted to cum so badly…

“I’m not letting my assistant cum before me.” The words drummed through her. She was his slave right now. 

“ _Oh God… This is driving me so…”_ Her desire for her climax drove her into the role of a willing slave.

“I’m sorry… Master…” Shepard stood up, their faces inches apart. Shepard could barely belief what Kelly just said.

He was going for a bit of role-play but damn… This girl was throwing herself at him… He wasn’t sure how to go from here, but her ‘confession’ just made him a bit harder.

“Good girl…” he placed his hand on her shoulder slowly moving it behind her grabbed her neck.

He pulled her in for a kiss. Her body melted for him as his tongue invaded her mouth. She wanted to touch his body, feel his skin. Her tongue responded to his. The two shared a passionate kiss leaving Kelly wanting more, chasing his mouth as Shepard backed off.

“Still eager I see…”

“Sorry master, I just want it so bad…”

“Want what… be specific…” He added. Her body wiggled against exiting Shepard. She hasn’t been reserved to so far…

“Well? Kelly? You need to tell me what you want.”

Kelly seemingly took a moment to think of how to properly ask her new master. Shepard patiently waiting, his cock wasn’t as patient soaring to go, trapped in his pants. If her request wasn’t what he wanted to hear, he’d make it an order.

“Please fuck my pussy with your cock master. Fuck me any way you want.”

Shepard smiled as her slutty voice released her wish.

“Good.. I’ll guess I’ll have to fuck you good and hard now…”

“Yes master, please fuck me hard…”

Shepard stepped back and quickly took off his shirt. Kelly traced her tongue on her lips as she gazed upon his strong upper body. Shepard didn’t stop and pulled down his pants. The loose boxers not able to contain his cock creating a bigger bulge as the fabric stretches as his cock is eager to fill up her pussy.

Kelly moaning lightly as Shepard finally took of his boxers his cock pointing at her, a small hint of pre-cum oozing out. Biting her lip as the full length of his tool aimed at her. Shepard getting excited over her lustful face… after watching her wiggle him into her he finally gave in.

He stepped forward, grabbing her body just under her ass, ready to lift her onto his cock.

“It’s okay for you to cum whenever you want.” Her face flared for a moment, his cock pressing against her skin, she felt its warm touch on her body, heating up her insides.

“Yes master, thank you so much.”

He lifted her body up, the head of his cock slowly sliding against her soft skin. Kelly’s body shuddered as the head of his cock rubbed over her exited nub. Her folds spread easily, his tip sliding inside.

“AAHAHHNN!!!” Kelly moaned loudly, finally feeling the warmth coming from his cock lightning up her insides.

With the tip in, he started lowering her body, Kelly continuously moaning as she felt her inside pushed aside making room for his cock. Shepard grunted as her felt her tight walls rubbed against the veins along the length of his shaft. Waves of pleasure rippling through his body as inch by inch disappeared into the willing Yeoman.

“ _God… He’s so big…”_ Kelly felt his cock go deeper that she has ever taken one before… Her expression showed a hint of discomfort. Shepard looked up, his cock inside her as deep as he could. He looked at her noticing her expression.

“It’s too late to regret your wish…”

He moved his body a little, Kelly wiggling on his cock, still moaning. Shepard, comfortable with his grip on her body, starts to lift her again. Starting slow, increasing his pace gently as Kelly was still struggling with his size, a beautiful mix her lightly pained moans echoed in his head, causing him to increase his pace.

Jarod shifted his hold on her, allowing himself to start thrusting his hips. As he upped his pace once more, he felt her walls tighten around his cock massaging his cock even harder, waves of pleasure racing through him, he quickly felt his orgasm rise up with her tight grip.

He leaned her back against the wall for more support fucking her harder. Kelly’s moans started turning into screams. His large dick pounding her pussy, violently pushing aside her insides, going ever deeper inside her. The pain befriended her pleasure, her body was getting hotter, as her arms were still tied up, the limited freedom only adding to her pleasure. She had idolized the man after the Citadel, cried when the news spread of his death….

Now she was ecstatic, getting fucked by the man who’d destroyed a reaper and conquered death, he had such a strong presence combined with a familiar feel when your close to him, making him easy to approach, and probably why he had little trouble reeling her in for a good fuck.

What did it all matter anyway, she closed her eyes and let the feeling of his cock plowing her insides take over, taking on the waves riding to her climax. She felt that he was already reaching his. His moans turning into deep grunts, his breathing more erratic.

he didn’t really want him the cum inside, but pleasure was so overpowering she decided to take the risk, and let his orgasm take her to her own little piece of heaven.

“Shitt… Kelly… I’m close… you’re so fucking tight…NNGG!”

Shepard kept us his pace determined to coat her insides pure white… He was almost desperately fucking to his release… Kelly’s cries of ecstasy helping he along the way, he was on his final stretch, his balls slapping against her, Kelly screaming every time he rammed his twitching rod inside… Shepard finally.

“NNAAAAAAAARRRHHHHH!!!” With a primal scream he launched into his orgasm, his meat stick ramming inside the Yeoman for the last time, his cum shooting in out in force coating her walls.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” The violent jet of cum pulled Kelly into her orgasm screaming alongside Jarod her entire body exploding into a storm. Her entire body tensing up, her voice reaching up high as his cum filled up her body. Her orgasm stretching out to new lengths as Jarod seemed to release two years’ worth of pent up energy inside her.

Jarod dropped to the ground, all of his frustration, stress, worries left his body…

“AAAHH!!” Kelly experienced another orgasm with his sudden retreat. Kelly’s looked down seeing what felt like a waterfall of her juices mixed with his thick cream dripping out of her slit onto the floor. Her legs finally gave in, her body hanging of her restraints…

Shepard fell back leaning against the side of the bed, looking at her sweat covered body, glistening in the blue lights shining onto her body. He smiled to her, trying to find some strength he got up walked over to Kelly, gave her a sweet kiss leaving her leaning in for more. He went to release her body. With a loss of strength Jarod picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Kelly kept his eyes on him as he glanced her sex covered body. He leaned over, facing her.

“Thank you Kelly… That helped in more ways than one…”

Kelly felt herself drift off. Her body spent. She smiled and watched Jarod’s tight military ass stroll into the shower. She rolled onto her back staring out into space.

_“That was the best fuck I’d ever had…”_ Kelly rolled back onto her side, closing her eyes, allowing herself the much needed rest.

~~~~


	20. Confirmation os Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod decides to come clean to Miranda about his memory problems.

Shepard knew something was wrong.

This time it was the turian. He got the same vibe he felt way back then, with the Quarian… The turian gave him an odd look.

“ _Why don’t you remember me?”_ Shepard leaned forward, starting out into the void from the observation room. Then there was Kaiden. Why couldn’t he remember his death. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember him having joined him in the field on any of the operations in the past, or anyone for that matter.

“Fuck this… I’m going to talk to her…”

~~~~

The door hissed open and Shepard quickly walked in toward her desk, the door closing behind him. He wanted to talk but she jumped the start.

“Commander. I’d have to say I’m impressed. So far things have gone exceptionally well.”

“Yeah, that’s great… Look I…”

“As far as Cerberus operations go, this is one the best I’ve been a part of.” There it was again. The Cerberus loyalist.

“This isn’t a Cerberus operation.”

“Not to you, maybe. But I report to the Illusive Man. And I’m here because he wants me to be. Cerberus gave you a second change, Commander. Maybe you should do the same for us.”

“What the hell did Cerberus do, to make you so loyal?”

Miranda leaned back from her terminal.  
“Hmm. I suppose you deserve to know… My father… Created me. He’s a very influential man, and extremely controlling. He didn’t want a daughter- he wanted a dynasty. I ran away as soon as I was old and brave enough. I went to Cerberus because I knew they could protect me.”

“Why didn’t you go to the Alliance?”

“As I said, he’s a very influential man… My father invested a great deal in his dynasty…” Her head dropped as she continued. Shepard sat down, he can’t say he had a trouble less childhood, but she…

“I knew he would continue to pursue his… investments.”

“You talk about yourself like you’re just a… tool to be used. By your father, by Cerberus.”

“Cerberus and the Illusive man believe in a greater good. The see the bigger picture… and I feel like I have a purpose here. I like to know where I fit in the world. It helps me find meaning in how I was created.”

“You are who you are, Miranda. You don’t need to make excuses for it.”

“That’s easy for you to say. We’ve both been engineered for greatness, Shepard. The difference is, you were great before we rebuilt you… I’m great because of it.”

Shepard felt Miranda was more like him that he would like to admit.

“Your spirit and personality are what make you great. It’s what makes anyone great. Your father gave you gifts. But you can be proud of what you’ve done with them.” - “ _Holy shit did I just say that out loud…”_

A cautious smile appeared on her face.  
“That’s kind of you… I’m not so sure I believe you, but thanks for saying it.”

Shepard returned her smile. This was quite unexpected. Her face is beautiful when she’s smiling. A flash jumped before his eyes… A soft kind voice calling out to him… so far away… who?

“Shepard?”

“Sorry… I uh… actually wanted to discuss something with you…”

“Of course… are you sure you’re okay?”

Shepard got up, and started pacing in front of her desk.

“I’m not actually. I’m sure you already figured it out but… My memory is damaged…” Miranda smile faded and turned to her ‘all-business’ self. She remained silent.

“It started as a little bug on Freedom’s Progress. When we met the Quarian. She looked at me as if she’d known me for years… but I swore I never saw that woman before. There were other little things… but the last mission, Garrus Vakarian, confirmed it for me.”

“The same look as the Quarian. I can’t remember anything about him… I dug into his history… it was a fact that he’s been on my squad… but I can’t fucking remember it!”  
  
Miranda took a deep breath…  
“To be honest, I was afraid this was the case… You were struggling with the question about the fate of your friend, Kaiden Alenko. But, you seemed to function just fine as if you never left… It seems project Lazerus has failed. I have failed.”

Shepard sat down on a small table behind the desk. “Fuck…”

“For what it’s worth Shepard… I’m sorry.”  
he started shaking his head.

“I was fucking spaced… how you people managed to rebuilt me, is beyond anything I’d ever thought possible. It’s just- there must be so much that I lost. Isn’t there anything I can do?”  
Miranda turned to her terminal, after typing away in silence for a few minutes.   
“Commander? You can visit the crash site of the Normandy. We believe that’s where your body was found in the first place.”

The latter part of that sentence was already lost to him… he couldn’t remember the last moments of his life to begin with… something he decided not to share with Miranda or even Kelly.

“That is great idea… I’d like to see how I died…” Shepard quickly stood up, stormed out leaving Miranda behind.

Miranda knew her responsibility to report his confession to the Illusive Man.

“ _Damn… he’s not going to be happy…”_ Miranda stood up… ready to head toward the briefing room.

~~~~

Jarod stepped out into the cold atmosphere. Looking around at the white and blue landscape disturbed by the sheer volume of destruction in the shape of the old Normandy. He walked around the shuttle, his eyes locked with side of what used to be the hull. The name Normandy still proudly standing on the side. He closed his eyes as he could the see the Normandy in the C-Sec dock… back on the Citadel.

He remembered a message on his terminal, conveniently showing up on his way to the planet. A request by Admiral Hackett… The honor of placing a monument. He walked around the area, finding dog-tags of soldiers lost under his command. He started down the hallway facing the cockpit. He tagged the area for the placement of the monument. A small group of Cerberus personal back at the shuttle went to work as Shepard continued to explore the site.

The Mako,

The CIC,

Pressly,

Everything he found were things he did remember. After seeing something flare between some rock he found his old helmet. Heavily damaged, but in one piece. Short flashes flung through his mind. For the first time he truly realized he died. Right here…

After finding more and more memories and dog-tags… he appeared at a seemingly unimportant place of the ship. Little terminal near the ramp that leading up to the sleeper pods. His brain seemed intent on killing Shepard as he suddenly dropped onto his knees breathing heavily. His hands on his helmet.

“ _Kaiden!_ ” Flashes started to burst through out him, the images were so vivid.. so powerfully.

“NGghhh” Shepard lost control, his body dropping to the ground. Lighting fading from his eyes…

~~~~

His eyes finally opened. He stared directly into the void through the roof…   
“I’m in my quarters…”

“Very sharp Shepard.”

Shepard turned his head. “Doctor, why am I not in the med bay.”

“You had some unusual attention from Miranda, she was staring me down from outside…”

“Knowing her, it’s probably professional concern… I confronted her with my problem.”

“Your memories?” Shepard bolted up looking at the doctor… “Oh yes… I already knew…” She continued.

“I don’t remember telling you..” Jarod replied.

“Even Garrus knows.” Karin chuckled.

The Doctor smiled. “Well… I’m done here… I know you never listen me Commander…”

He smiled to himself as the door suddenly opened, Kelly slowly walked in the room.   
“Ah, there you are Kelly.”

“You called me here doctor?”

“Yes Kelly, I need you to talk him into relax for a while.”

Kelly turned to face Shepard. “I think I can manage that…”

“Good, I’ll take my leave then. Kelly, Shepard.”  
Dr. Chakwas left the room leaving Kelly and Shepard behind, Shepard had gotten up, moving to the edge of the bed.

Kelly slowly walked over, her arms gracefully following her body, her usual kind expression has turned into a seductive smile. As Kelly reached the bedside Shepard tried get up but the young woman pushed him back on the bed.

“Oh no Commander… The doctors’ orders were clear.”

Shepard smiled as Kelly stepped back. She was quick to pull off her shirt. Unlike last time, she was wearing a simple black bra. Shepard chuckled as the saw the Cerberus logo on the bra.

“ _That guy really is a whackjob._ ” Kelly continued and quickly dropped her jeans revealing another logo on the Cerberus issued undergarment. After stepping out of her clothing Kelly stepped forward and squatted down, she started stroking his upper legs firmly, sliding to his inner thighs reaching close to his package, which reacted immediately to her firm touch.

Her hands moved back and forth over his legs. Shepard looked down at Kelly working diligently. Kelly kept her eyes locked on Jarod as her right hand slowly slipped onto his covered member, twitching at her touch.

“Nggghh.” Shepard grunted as Kelly somewhat roughly was kneading his ever growing package. Kelly felt her body heating up at the sight of him. Her other hand moved back in and she quickly unfastened his belt.

Her eyes never locked on his face. Kelly went to pull off, Shepard pushing himself up so Kelly could easily take it off, after pulling it over his ass she went very slowly the base of his cock exposed. Her stare went down to inspect his erect member. Her tongue traced her lips over the sight of the thick meat waiting for her. She pulled his pants further the full length of his cock piercing the sky twitching. Kelly couldn’t hold her excitement quickly pulling his pants of his legs.

She quickly jumped back, her left hand cupped his balls, gently massaging them, his cock reacting to the treatment, Jarod already moaning. Kelly closed in on his massive member, seeing the length so close she was amazed she had inside her last time, her right hand slipped around his massive member, bringing it in closer, the smell, the heat…. Her senses were started to overload. His cock laid against her face. She brought her head down, his meat rubbing against her face. Shepard shuddered in pleasure.

Kelly’s tongue finally made contact with his hot member. Leaving a trail of saliva as she slowly moved up. Shepard let out a deep moan, his body electrified by Kelly’s tongue and tongue. Kelly flicked her tongue as she reached the crown.

“AAAHn!!!” Shepard moaned loudly, his entire body shaking as a wave of pleasure rocked his body. Kelly raised her head above his member, she let a stream a saliva drop on his cock.

Her left hand came in as both her hands now wrapped around his member, spreading her moisture. Kelly started stroking his member immediately going at speed, the soft skin of her hands twisting, gripping and releasing as they moving up and down. Shepard simply at mercy at her skilled hands.

Shepards moans and grunts exited the yeoman, feeling herself get wet. She wanted to play with herself… she needed to. As she kept stroking him she repositioned herself dropping on her knees. She spread her legs apart a little, she moved her body up a little. Her left hand moving back down. Shepard took a deep breath as looked at her face, her mouth opened above his head and she started lowering her head.

“AAAHHHH” Shepard yelled as Kelly’s lips wrapped around the head gobbling in his member.

Shepard let himself fall back on the bed as the pleasure was too overwhelming, her tongue tickling the back of his shaft as she managed to take in 8 inches of his member, gagging a little as she found her absolute limit.

Shepard’s body twitched as wave after wave pulsed his entire body. “Your mouth is amazing… shit!!” Kelly kept at it, playing with his cock in her mouth, eagerly awaiting for him to reach his limit. Her left hand moved down disappearing into her panties, as she started to fondle herself. The added sounds of her moans heighten Jarod pleasure even more.

~~~~

Miranda was standing in the elevator, her finger lingering over the controls. She took a deep breath and pressed the button. The door closed and the elevator moved up, quickly reaching the Captain’s quarters. As Miranda stepped out she heard muffled moans coming from the room. She felt something in dwell up, as she tweaked the door to slowly open without the usual sound. The sounds of the two now clearly ringing in her head.

“Your mouth is amazing… shit!!!” Her heart jumped a little as she peaked from behind his desk. She finally saw the two.

Shepard was on his back, grunting and moaning as Kelly’s head moved up and down, sloppy sounds coming from her mouth. She felt her body heat up.

“ _Why can’t I turn my head away?”_ Before she knew, she spread her legs, and she found her hand rubbing her place over the clothing. Pleasure quickly rising up.

Jarod felt his climax nearing. Kelly’s mouth and tongue had been relentless, twisting along his shaft, her lips tightly wrapped around his member, her fingers still vigorously playing with her herself. Miranda saw little drips of Kelly juices drop on the floor, She wanted to see more. She wanted to see the dick she has pleased herself with, she softly walked down the metal stairs. The sounds of Kelly and Jarod masking hers.

She gently set herself down on the couch zipped open her suit. She pushed the suit partially over her shoulders allowing her hand to disappear under her suit. She couldn’t rationalize what she was doing, but she couldn’t stop herself. The sight before her turned her on, she could see the edge of his cock before it disappeared deep into Kelly’s mouth.

“I’m close Kelly!” Kelly already knew, his grunts were deeper and more frequent. Miranda’s fingers were playing with her wet sex, watching Jarod’s body twitch in pleasure as Kelly. As Shepard rode the edge the quickly released his cock from her mouth and started to almost viscously jerk his hard meat stick.

“I want you to shower me baby!” Kelly left hand was working hard to bring her close.

“Shit Kelly!!!”

“Do it!!”

“AAAAAAHHHHH” As Jarod screamed in agony, Kelly gripped the base with her left hand hard whilst her other hand kept jerking him off, keeping Shepard on the edge for what felt like an eternity to him. He felt like he was going mad, as Kelly finally let off her left hand, joining her other in stroking him hard and fast. Shepard closed his eyes as his orgasm launched off.

“COMING!!! AAAAAAAAHHH”   
  
Kelly yelped as a thick stream of cream hit her face, she opened her mouth catching some in her mouth, she kept her hands moving, invoking a second volley drenching her face. Jarod’s body curled up watching the cum covered Kelly finally letting go of his cock. Jarod looked at her face. The cum was dripping down her face landing on her bust, staining her bra, Kelly traced her fingers through the remains scooping up and licking off her fingers. His cock twitched a little at the sight of Kelly.

  
“Well, I’m relaxed Kelly… Phew…” His body fell back on the bed… he felt exhausted even if he was the one being serviced today.

Kelly released a loving smile releasing a little giggle. She was satisfied as well, having gotten a little orgasm.

“Well, another successful session Commander Shepard…” Jarod helped Kelly get up to her feet. Kelly turned to move to the shower when she suddenly froze…

“Miranda!?” As Kelly spoke Shepard bolted up looking at the Miranda. He found her half naked on his large corner-couch.

“The hell?” Miranda awoke from her inner fantasy to find the two staring at her. One hand still in her place.

“Oh God I…”

“So you were jealous?” Kelly asked…

“No… I…” Shepard walked closer to her , Miranda quickly recovered herself, fixing her clothing… Shepard extended his arm, guiding her to stand up. Overwhelmed by embarrassment she could only answer by following his lead.

Miranda felt her heart racing as she stood in front of the man. Feeling his presence pour into her. “MMMMM!!!” Shepard dove in and stole her first proper kiss. His tongue forcing his way inside. For a few seconds she tried to push him off, but she quickly melted to his advance. Kelly watched the sight of Miranda lowering her cold exterior, probably for the first time in a very long time. She figured some interesting days ahead.

Shepard released his lips from the now almost willing Miranda.

“Commander…” Jarod watched her in silence, thinking about his next move. As he wanted to move and old familiar voice stopped his plans.

*Commander, 2 minutes out to Omega*

“Heh… Well, Miranda… It seems you’re off the hook… for now. He gave her a wink as she looked at him walking off. Kelly decided to tease Miranda a little more

“I guess we’ll be spending more time together.” Kelly then quickly moved to the shower. Leaving Miranda with her thought in the middle of the room. Her hand covered her face.

“ _Bloody hormones…”_

~~~~


	21. Kiss of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod meets up with Aria on Omega to share some interesting information.

Shepard was walking inside Eternity holding a small data pad. Ignoring the crowed as he pushed himself through. He wasn’t particular fond Aria, but he knew he had to keep her on his good side for as long as he needed to operate within the terminus systems. He walked up to her balcony, the same set of guards seem to be around her, soon approaching the asari.

“Hello again…”

Shepard immediately threw the data pad to Aria, who easily caught it.

“This is interesting...” After reading a bit further in, her face turned ugly.

“Can someone please explain to me how this slipped the net!” She threw the pad against one of her guards, all of them not sure where to look. Shepard had a grin on his face. He’d almost forgot how beautiful asari actually were, even when they’re angry. Though Aria wasn’t exactly someone he’d go for… for health reasons.

Aria suddenly stood up, staring down Shepard. Shepard stopped, inspecting her body and looked up to her.

“Follow me Commander.”

~~~~

After a short walk through the club Aria walked straight to a wall, she pressed on a specific spot, colored slightly different. The spot turned out to be a panel, lifting itself up into the wall, revealing a small console. Aria turned around staring down Shepard. He quickly got the hint and turned around. Aria punched her code in and the door revealed itself. Hidden seamlessly into the wall.

“Come in.” Her aura was strong. Shepard didn’t question the fact that she is most definitely in control of Omega. She earns loyalty very different from him. She is really is not someone you should fuck with…

Shepard finally stepped in. “Huh-” Shepard inspected the room.

It was small room, expensive art on the walls. An, insanely comfortable looking sofa. He placed his hand of the fabric, this is really smooth…

“ _I need to buy something like this.”_

“I still don’t agree your actions with the Patriach… but you get things done.” She spoke, Shepard turned his head to face her.

She had taken seat on another sofa positioned close to the bed, A circular bed made of the same materials of the bed. Everything was colored dark-red, the lightning only enhancing the effect creating a warm, peaceful room. Jarod felt relaxed in here, finally sitting himself down opposite of Aria. She poured a drink.

“Thanks…” She simply nodded as she started on hers. Shepard took a big gulp, the green liquid felt warm down his throat. Aria looked at him with interest grinning as Shepard had trouble as the drink hit his stomach.

“FFFUCK!!! Damn!! That hits hard…”

“HAHahaha… Too much Spectre?”

Shepard was coughing hard, stomping on his chest, like it would help ease the experience…

“Haaa… damn… that stuff is not made for humans…” Shepard put the drink back on the table, not finishing it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not out to kill you…” Aria Joked.

“Good to know…”

Aria finished her drink, putting it back on the table, she leaned back into her chair.

“Shepard…” The tone of her voice immediately caught his attention. The effect of the liquor distracting him only slightly. Shepard looked straight into her eyes. The look of partial distrust seemed to have lifted. Her presence seems more approachable than before. Or the liquor was infecting his system. His attention focused once more on her as she continued.

“I’d like you to welcome you into my personal retreat. I don’t bring a lot of people in here.”

“It’s surprisingly relaxing in here… I can’t even hear the music.”  
Aria remained silent, only a simple smile on display.

“You’ve done a lot for me, Shepard. Let me return the favor.”

Shepard was all ears, her voice drumming in his head. The asari stood up from her chair beckoning Jarod to do the same, trying to play it cool as he stood up.

“I know what you like Shepard, consider yourself lucky this time.”  
Shepard held his breath as the as she slowly took off her white top, exposing glimpses of her glowing dark purple skin. Her ‘armor’ underneath had straps moving from the front to her back. She turned her body around, her back facing Shepard.

Aria slowly undid the zipper running along the side of her legs, her ass sticking out toward Jarod. He was fully enjoying the show. He quickly took off his new shirt. He finally managed to buy some non-Cerberus clothing.

After throwing aside the shirt his eyes were back on Aria. She quickly managed to take of her pants and boots. Her deep purple legs were now in full view, her calves, thighs, hips. It all looked so strong, trained to perfection. He hands went behind her neck undoing the final clamp holding of the last piece. The back side fell down, she held up the front at her bust as she turned around. Shepard was eager to see her full body naked in front of him. Shepard quickly caught her staring him down.

“What?” Aria slowly swayed her body enticing Shepard.

“You first.” Shepard smiled. Undoing the buttons of his new set of pants. He quickly yanked down his pants, using his foot to throw it aside. Aria stared intensely at Jarod when he stood back up, his cock standing firm, twitching lightly. A slight glitter of pre-cum betraying it’s excitement.

Aria licked her lips. “ _It looks so much more alive than anything else I’ve seen. It’s twitching, the smell… it’s turning me on so much. It’s almost like it has a mind of its own… This is going to fun.”_

Aria removed her hands, the last piece of clothing sliding of her body onto the floor. Jarod cock twitched finally taking in the full body of the asari in front of him, the suit didn’t do justice to her large, firm breasts. Of course not even close to the size of Miranda’s… but… who’s are?

“All right human. Show me what you got.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Shepard quickly jumped forward, lifting her up, Aria locked her legs around him, swinging his arms around his neck, the soldier had not trouble carrying the asari, as he moved forward stepping forward onto the bed. He had bit of trouble maintaining balance on the soft mattress.

After two steps, he dropped to his knees, as Aria let up her tight grip he pushed her off him into the pillows. Aria made herself comfortable positioning herself against the wall of pillows. Shepard pushed her legs aside crawling over her body. He closed in on her face, but he didn’t go for the kiss.

Their breaths touching each other’s skin. Shepard moved back down, placing his mouth on her supple breasts, suckling on her dark purple nipples. Aria let off a small moan, her first audible sign of pleasure. Encouraged by her light moans he moved his body to the left of hers, sliding his right hand into her inner thigh, stroking it firmly up and down, reaching close to her slit. Jarod kissed up and down her chest.

Aria felt her excitement growing, this human knew it’s way around an asari, even though he had a look on his face as if she was the first alien he’d been with. Shepard removed his hand and moved his body back between her legs. He moved his head up and started kissing his way down. Aria was surprised she enjoyed the gentle touch as much as she did. If he didn’t get serious soon, she would have to move.

Shepard had reached her already damp slit. He stared at the beautiful color of her lips a bright purple clit showing it’s face. He felt her body heat coming from deep within her. Shepard felt almost intoxicated as the smell thoroughly rocked his mind driving his lust. He closed his face extending his tongue and he greedily started licking her wet gash, deep longs strokes pushing her dark lower lips aside peaking underneath sampling her juices, the strong thick sweet taste of her nectar left him wanting more, Aria moaning under his treatment.

Shepard brought in his finger as he started rubbing her nub.

“AAHHNN” Aria let out a scream of joy with the added stimulation on her lower region. Jarod noticed her joy, as small gush of fluids dripping out her wet cave into his mouth, his tongue savoring every drop, the warm feel as it went down.

Aria curled up pushing him deeper into her pussy, her hands running through his hair, moaning loudly as she pushed Jarod’s tongue Jarod moved his body pushed her right leg a little further aside. He removed the hand from his nub cause Aria to let off the grip on his head. He was quick to use the opening the Queen gave him, he moved his head up his tongue up and started playing with her clit. Aria screamed in pleasure as his wet tongue flicked her dry nub.

“AAHHNNN” Aria arched her back as an intense jolt bolted through her entire body. Shepard loved the sound of her moans as he brought two fingers to probe her entrance. Her wet lips easily making room for his fingers.

He flicked her nub again at the same pushing his fingers deep inside her, the warmth passed onto his fingers spreading inside his body. She felt so fucking amazing inside. He started fucking her setting a quick pace. Aria fell back onto the bed, her body writhing in pleasure as Jarod pushed and twists his fingers inside her wet sex. He moved his head back, starting to kiss her strong inner thighs. He brought up his thumb and started playing with her nub.

Aria’s moans quickly got more heavy, more ragged. Her body started shaking her moans getting louder. Aria felt her climax fast approaching, all her weak spots under attack she was unable to stop herself from jumping over the edge. Jarod felt her inside contract on his twisting finger, her body started to spasm her hips rocking. Aria couldn’t hold her scream of pure desire inside anymore.

“nnAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Shepard pulled out his fingers and threw his mouth of her gushing wet cave drinking up her juices prolonging Aria’s high…

Aria’s body slowly relaxed as her first climax ebbed off. The asari took slow long breaths to regain herself. She looked up to find staring up from Jarod broad upper body standing tall in front of her. She found his eyes, almost sparkling as he wiped his from, a small trickle of her nectar dripping of his chin onto his cock fiercely standing up, seemingly in agony waiting to feel up every inch of the asari’s pussy.

Aria wanted to regain control. Her body was being fulfilled but she wasn’t happy being dominated by this short lived, but excellent specimen, of a human being.

“It’s about time for me to repay- Aahn!” Aria’s firm tone fell to deaf ears as Shepard flung her body around lifting up her ass.

“Get on all fours…” His calm, powerful voice managed to fluster Aria. Her mind wondered why she simply obeyed as she felt his strong hands explore her firm ass, spreading her cheeks. Her, still, wet slit exposed to an eagerly awaiting long, hard- twitching member of the first human Spectre, just inches away in to violating her from behind. Aria found her wiggling her ass, wanting to feel his cock inside her pussy.

Suddenly she let her biotics flare up, the blue hue enveloping her body stopping Jarod dead in his tracks.

“Don’t you think of going in there…” Aria Spitted. Jarod laughed as he backed off his cock from her back entrance.

“Well isn’t that interesting.” Jarod noted.

“Think of it what you will, you’re not going in there.” Jarod smiled…

“Fine…” He ran his fingers through her wet folds invoking a moan, he took his drenched hand and stroked his cock, wetting it with her juices. He grabbed his cock near the base probing her lips, gently sliding it back and forth.

“…Guess I’ll just have to fuck your brains out the old fashioned way…” Aria looked back at Shepard.

“Hmm, I’d like to see you trYYAAAAAAAAAHHH GODDESSS!!!!!”

Aria screamed in pleasure as Jarod plunged his cock hard and fast inside her tight, wet cunt. The head of his cock probing her cervix as his cock has disappeared all to way to the hilt his balls slapping against her skin.

Aria’s insides contracted as another orgasm pulled through her body, her insides gripping the meat stick stuffed inside her. Jarod grunted as he felt her walls come down on every inch of his member. His body briefly losing strength at the intense pleasure running through his entire body.

“FFuck…”

Jarod grabbed a firm hold on the asari and slowly pulled back out. He slowly went back in, thrusting the last few inches hard inside her. Aria moaned loudly every time his cock hit her cervix with force, her insides gripping him tight all along the shaft, Jarod pleasure reaching highs every time he pulled back to start a new thrust.

The sounds of sex and moans were the only thing filling this room. The sounds of the music and the people outside almost seemed like they stopped and left. Jarod felt his orgasm slowly creeping up, Aria’s grip on his member felt like she was getting tighter and tighter with every thrust, both were reaching new levels.

Aria was whole body started to shake, she was experiencing orgasm after orgasm as Jarod kept fucking her faster and faster using draining every bit of his stamina to catapult himself to his most intense orgasm…

“Goddess fucking almighty!!!” Aria’s arms lost strength. Her upper body dropping onto the bed, her hips turning slight giving Jarod’s member even more stimulation causing him climb over the point of no return.

His orgasm was coming fast and he started plowing her gushing wet cunt with everything he had. Aria was screaming in agony shooting Jarod into his orgasm as he plunged his cock against her cervix one more time. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH”

Both screamed like crazed animals as Jarod released a torrent of cum inside her womb. Aria gripped his cock so hard he couldn’t pull out. Bodies their bodies shaking each other stimulating their oversensitive bodies in another orgasm for both, Jarod shooting off more of his thick cum inside her. Aria’s nectar was dripping all around his cock onto the bed. Jarod’s body collapsed over Aria’s.

Jarod shuddered as his cock slowly went flaccid inside her tight cunt. He picked up his weakened body finally pulling out his cock. Aria rolled her body onto her side. Jarod’s cum started dripping out along with her juices. Jarod let his body drop opposite hers.   
“Goddamnit Shepard… You know how to fuck.”

Jarod rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling.   
_“I should have fucked an asari ages ago… For all I know I have…”_

Aria stood up. Gracefully walking off the bed. She turned around to face Shepard.

“Consider your favor returned in full, Shepard.”  
Shepard grinned at the asari, taking a strong pose with his cum dripping down her legs.

“I may however call you up if I need another favor.” Her eyes looking deep into his…  
Jarod got off the bed looking back to her.

“Well… aren’t you happy trading favors…”

“Ha-ha! Please don’t get ahead of yourself...”  
  
Aria turned back walked toward, what looked like, the bathroom. Standing in the doorway she turned her head slightly.

“You may get more than you asked for… Spectre…”

~~~~


	22. Loyalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod decides to meet with Miranda to discuss her intrusion earlier.

Jarod came out of the elevator. Kelly turned around.   
“Something wrong Commander?”

“Just had a talk with Jack… She is… well… interesting.” Jarod frowned as he finished his sentence.

“Jack’s tattoos are beautiful; as colorful as her past, I’m sure. I have concerns with her temper, though.”

Jarod crossed his arms. “You have concerns? I was just down there.” Kelly returned an ugly look. Jarod raised his hand in apology.

“I know she’ll be solid under fire, but her attitude suggests deep personal issues. She pushes people away, yet approaches sex casually. I don’t think she understands her own motivations.”

“Warden Kuril was right about one thing. She the meanest handful of crazy you’d ever come across.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she makes advances on you. If you want her respect, think twice.”

“Don’t worry… I’m not really into bald women covered in tattoos. I’ll try not to piss her off.”

“Please warn me if you fail. I want a chance to hide.”

“I’ll protect you…”

“I know Commander…” She winked at the commander. “…are you busy right now?”

“I’m afraid so. I actually going to have a little… word with Miranda about her little… intrusion.”

“I see, want me to back you up sir?”

“No, I don’t want to scare her off. Though I definitely want to you to join me soon.”

“I can’t wait commander…” Kelly quickly dove forwards, embracing the commander, her tongue quickly dancing in his mouth, tangling with his for control… Jarod let her enjoy herself for a few moments, it wasn’t so bad for him either. He gently pushed her off his body.

“Patience Kelly…”  
He gave her a quick kiss before he turned around heading for the elevator. Back onto the crew deck, as he stepped out he quickly glanced to the small-built Japanese thief he picked up, too bad she seems interested in Jacob. He walked around the corner.

The guys are now actually giving complements to Rupert. Miranda’s door was unlocked as it usually was. Jarod walked in without warning hoping the catch her off guard. He felt somewhat disappointed to see her calm composed self, sitting behind her terminal.

“Do you have a minute Miranda?” She quickly looked up before diving back into her terminal. She shifted her body. Jarod tried not smile as he realized Miranda was already well aware why he was here.

“I- I’m busy at the moment… Maybe later?”

She gave Jarod another quick glance. Jarod knew he was in if he kept his cool. He locked the door behind him, making sure no-one, not even Kelly, could interrupt him. Miranda stopped typing as she saw the red-hue of the locked door. Her heart-rate started going up.

Was he really here to confront her? She watched Jarod slowly walk around the desk. Miranda was frozen in her seat as Jarod crept up from behind. He placed his mouth close to her ears going for the assault.

“Did you think I would forget about your little adventure?”

His deep voice reached the depths of her mind. She gasped for air as he whispered the words in her ear.

“I’m sorry, I really wasn’t there too…”  
Jarod put his hand on the right shoulder silencing the Cerberus operative.

“You really are just a little slut.”   
Miranda felt her heart in her throat, she found herself in a mix embarrassment and excitement, something she never experienced before. She felt her body getting hotter as Jarod’s hand slipped from her shoulder, gently caressing her arm.

“Aah” She let off a small moan as Jarod slipped his arm around her, just below her bust.

“Just with a little touch… I should really punish you for such behavior.” Jarod ever so gently touched her bust invoking another moan.

“Will you accept your punishment, like the good little slut you are?”

With those words Jarod slid his hand back off her body leaving Miranda to make her choice. He took a few steps back taking seat on the small table behind her desk, staring at her indecisive body from behind.

The moment of her choice caused Jarod thoughts to wonder about what he was actually doing… He was never really into this dominating thing, but after his first ‘play’ he hungered for more. The rush of power he felt back then heightened his own senses. ‘Breaking’ in Miranda was enflaming some deep and dark desires.

Miranda got up from her chair. Jarod moved off the table to took position on the sofa. Miranda, fidgeting with her fingers, slowly but gracefully walked toward Jarod standing in front of him on the other side of the table. Jarod showed a smug expression on his face as he took a most exuberant position on the sofa. Miranda turned her head down at the sight. After a short moment of complete silence Miranda looked up finding his eyes.

“I’m not sure I can do this Shepard.”

Shepard’s expression changed like a flash as soon as he saw her face.

“ _Oh shit… what the hell am I doing to here? Her eyes are full of… loneliness.”_ Jarod’s thoughts wondered back to their last conversation - _We’ve both been engineered for greatness, Shepard. The difference is, you were great before we rebuilt you… I’m great because of it-_

How did he look like from her perspective? Did she think he would just use her… That was his original plan… “ _What the hell is happening to me?”_ Jarod suddenly bolted up… Miranda taking a step back.  
“I’m sorry…”

Miranda’s eyes opened wide… “-What?”

“This isn’t like me… We don’t have to do this Miranda...“

Miranda cautiously smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling spread through her body. She was happy to see she didn’t fail to restore his personality. The man she started to admire from the moment he took control of the mission. The man that she started trusting more and more… Maybe even more than Cerberus?

Was she falling in love?

What was it Shepard has that Jacob didn’t have.

What was it about him that made her pleasure herself on his body all those times.

What was it about him that made her body weaken with just a simple touch.

What was it about him that made her want to give herself to him… to actually let him use her body.

What was it about him that made her want to be treated like his personal slut

What was it about him that made her unable to stop herself right here and now…

“Maybe I won’t mind being your slut.”

Jarod smiled as Miranda seemed to have found herself. Jarod immediately felt exited settling back easily for his role as her master. With this different mood, his mind somehow felt more at ease. He sat back down making himself comfortable.

“You wouldn’t, huh?”

Miranda stood in silence as she felt his eyes stare down every curve of her body, fueling her lust.  
“This sight won’t do…” Miranda gave him a questioning look at his comment.

“Strip.” He ordered.

Miranda took a deep breath. “Yes sir.”

“Don’t speak… just strip, slut.” Jarod answered firmly.

She quickly nodded, her hands moved up, she loosened the black clip at her neck loosening the top her full-body suit. Having less support below showing off more cleavage. Her hand moved to find the zipper, moving it to the left before gracefully moving it lower and lower. As if she was a professional, her hand danced back up, her other hand joining her, pushing her suit over her shoulder exposing more of her skin to him. She closed her eyes as she let the suit drop as far as it would by itself, somehow it’s felt great to her sensitive skin.

When she opened her eyes she found Jarod without his shirt.   
“Looks like you need some help with that…”

His voice turned deeper. It was turning her on, the way he walked toward her. Her grabbed her arms helping to free them from the suit. Slowly her black bra was revealing itself. Therein containing her perfect breasts. Miranda shivered as Jarod ran his finger softly across her skin releasing the other arm from her suit. He let her suit drop as she stepped back now hanging on her hips.

Jarod was almost in awe over her perfect white skin. Her bust attracting most of attention.  
“Damn… With some training, you’ll be the perfect slut.”

Miranda’s smile was beautiful. Jarod moved forward again. Miranda’s eyes never losing sight of his. Taking slow deep breaths as he stepped closer. His arm raised, his hand slipped behind her neck and he quickly reeled his slut in for a taste.

“MMMmm.” Miranda resisted for only a moment as she felt his lips press on hers, making room for his tongue to tangle with hers. Miranda’s body remained still except for her head, lost in a dance as they continued to kiss. Mirada moaned softly as she felt Jarod’s hand glide from her shoulders down to her finding the clip of bra, in an instant he loosened her bra.

He moved his hands back up, then pushing the thin straps over her shoulders. Miranda was so swallowed up in her first, true kiss she didn’t noticed he bra gently fell down her body onto the floor. He nipples reacted to the cold breeze in her quarters getting bigger.

Shepard once more slipped his hands down her back to find the suit, he pushed her suit over her ass, his fingers pushing on her perfectly rounded ass. As more of her body was exposed. Jarod let off the kiss, Miranda leaning in trying to prolong the experience…

“Ah… Not so eager…”

“Sorry sir…”

“Call me, master.”

Miranda hesitated once more before giving in to his deep stare… “Yes. Master.”

“Good… Now take off the rest of your suit.”   
As he stepped back once more Miranda leaned forward her huge breasts hanging down. A sight of greatly exiting Jarod. She undid the zipper of her high-heel boots. One by one stepped out of them, casting her suit aside.

Miranda stopped as she touched the fabric of the final piece of clothing. Her most sacred place. Thoughts of her midnight adventures on Jarod’s body traveled through her mind. Would he be pleased with the sight, her mind quickly trailed to the feeling of his cock penetrating her pussy, would he know what she did with him? It’s too late… her master was waiting for her.

She gripped the cloth pushing the cloth over her ass down her legs, as she reached her knees she let gravity take over. As she stood back Jarod felt at a loss for words.

“ _Perfect.”_ If he had to compare her body to an asari’s… she’d win. Her thick long pitch-dark hair, her silky white skin, her breasts, ass… Jarod fell his cock get bigger just by looking at her.

“Good girl. You’re almost done…”

As Jarod spoke he kicked off his boots. Miranda looking back up to him, waiting for her next order. Jarod pointed to his pants.

“These still have to go…”

Miranda nodded, getting onto her knees in front her master. She’d done this before but this was so very different compared to then, she saw the big bulge waiting to be released. She loosened the clip, slowly pulled down his zipper. She grabbed his jeans by the hips pulling down his jeans off his body in one smooth motion. As Miranda raised herself she felt his cock brush against her hair on top of her hair. Jarod moaned as her soft hairs tickling every inch of his member, quickly growing full size.

Miranda leaned back as she her eyes lock with his long hard cock. Her hands were resting against his upper legs, she was afraid to touch his rod.

“You should make it nice and wet with your mouth.”  
Miranda turned her head up, facing Shepard.

“Shepard… I never- have…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Her hands had awkwardly gripped his cock. Jarod grunted unwillingly at her soft touch. He quickly managed to step back into control. Jarod got excited by an almost desperate look on her face. It seems she really settled for the job of pleasing her master. He figured he had to get Kelly involved to teach her the proper ways… the very idea made his cock twitch.

“Mmm… that is a problem… I’ll make sure you learn how to please me with your mouth little slut.”

His remark made her blush, of all things. She looked down at her bust.  
“I wish to try something.”

“Call me master, slut.”

“Sorry- master…” As she spoke to him her eyes stared at him, her eyes went back down she moved her hands from his cock holding up her large full breasts, presenting them to her master, her eyes looking at him for approval.

“Make sure it’s nice and wet.” He suggested. Miranda nodded.

She opened her mouth letting a stream of saliva drip down in the cavern between her breasts, rubbing her breasts making sure it’s all nice and wet. Jarod smiling at the wonderful sight below him.

Miranda having made sure she’s wet enough raised herself onto her knees placing her bust on level with his cock. Her hands took control, her bust finally enveloping his member, Jarod grunting at the touch of her ever so soft skin now massaging his shaft. Everything about her body was amazing, her form, her touch, her smell, it was driving him mad trying to stay calm where just wants to absolutely ravage her pussy. Jarod closed his eyes letting the feel of her breasts pressing all over his member driving him on. The role-play combined with the massage had left Jarod already in trouble, his orgasm already creeping up on him.

Miranda danced with her body her eyes locked on his face, his joy exiting her own body, feeling herself getting ready to receive his length once more. The warmth of his cock traveled throughout her body. She never imagined doing something like this would feel this good for her. A stray thought of her bloodline filled his mind, quickly washed away seeing Jarod writhing in pleasure under her touch his moans getting louder.

The idea of a blowjob popped back into her mind, her cautious self slowly fading to the back as the longing for more pleasure drew her mind in. The taste of cum started lingering the back of her mind, drawing her attention more and more as pre-cum started dripping out the tip of his cock. Soon her desire for a taste guided her lips touching the tip of his cock. Jarod moaned loudly, his cock jumping up the head disappearing in her mouth. Miranda’s mind reveled her tongue thoroughly getting her first proper taste of his shaft.

Jarod had trouble keeping himself from cumming with sudden jolt of pleasure received from her soft lips wrapping around the head of his cock. Jarod buckled forward grabbing the back of her head. His cock going deeper inside her mouth. Her lips teasing the crown. Miranda stuck out her tongue finding the very tip of his warm flesh. It was enough to push him over the edge.

“Miranda!! AAHHH!!” he thrusted his hips a little as a thick stream of cum shot into the Miranda’s mouth. Miranda experiencing a slight gag-reflex as her tongue took in the strong taste of his milk.

Miranda surprised at the slightly bitter taste, closing her eyes as she eagerly started gulping down his seed, her body getting pleasure as the warm thick liquid flowed down her throat to her stomach. Her breasts had released his cock and her, now free hands, took hold of his shaft, she moved her head down fully dedicated on taking in more of his cock. Jarod’s whole body shook in pleasure as Miranda started sucking his over-sensitive cock as if she’d done it for years. Shepard moans driving her on.

Suddenly Jarod tightened his grip on her back pulling her off his cock. Jarod moaned in relief as the continuous attack on his cock finally ceased giving him time to breath. Miranda fingers traced her lips an expression of pure delight on her face having swallowed his entire load. She could find herself getting addicted to his taste.

Jarod couldn’t contain himself anymore. He pulled Miranda up, turned to the bed pushing Miranda on it. Miranda roughly landed on her bed. Her heart was racing, his eyes were so determined. Jarod crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs apart.

Her slit was wet and ready to receive his cock. As was Miranda, her body didn’t resist his touch for even a moment. Shepard’s mind was blank. He placed the tip of his cock on her entrance.

Miranda started grinding her hips her lips teasing his crown. Shepard grunted, he leaned forward, his arms positioned beside her body and thrusted his cock inside her waiting hole. “AAHHH” Both moaned loudly as Jarod plunged his cock deep into her depths, her insides immediately squeezing his shaft along the entire length invoking another cry of pleasure from both. Jarod’s rod was still sensitive and went all out before he would climax again. He lowered his head allowing him to suckle on her breasts, Miranda moaned and cried as Jarod pounded her pussy whilst he was nibbling away on her nipples.

This was better she could ever imagine, a pleasure so intense, something she never experienced when pleasuring herself on his cock. Everything was so enthralling, the sounds, the smell, his sweat, his moans. His large warm meat feeling up every spot of her insides, pushing against her cervix. She wanted him to cum inside her, thinking back, she loved the feeling of cum in her belly. Miranda moved her legs blocking Jarod’s escape route.

Jarod was already riding on the edge, her pussy was perfect thou he felt a strange sense of familiarity as he kept pounding away, he felt her legs lock him in. He stopped playing with her breast and looked up, Miranda’s head was back pushing into the bed, her eyes closed losing herself to the ecstasy opening her eyes, wondering why he stopped suckling her breasts.

“You want me to cum inside huh? You truly are a slut!”  
He increased the volume of his voice on her newfound key-word. She stopped lying to her body long ago, every time he called her a slut her pleasure heightened driving her further and further into her role as his willing slave. She was slowly becoming addicted to it.

“I’m sorry Master. Please punish this dirty slut for being so indecent.”

Jarod was pleasantly surprised as her sudden confession, finding a willing slave. He knew he crawled back to his evil desires, but if she wanted it…

“AAAAHHHHH” Shepard screamed as her wall suddenly gripped his cock hard. She started rocking her hips, she was about to cum.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

“Nnnoo! Please Master!! I can’t… I’m so close! AAAAhnnn!”

Jarod was nearing his limit quickly, her tight grip providing too much pleasure. He lifted his upper body back up, his hands gripped her waist allowing him to ram her even harder. Miranda was crying in ecstasy, desperately trying to hold off her climax. The sight of her sex-craving body finally pushing him over the edge…

“You’re allowed the cum now slave!!”

Shepard had trouble releasing the words, so close to his own orgasm. Miranda released her block letting his cock thrust ever so deeply inside her. Her eyes went blank. Her entire body stiffened. Her mouth opened unable to scream as she reached her peak.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” Miranda sudden scream echoed through the room as her most intense orgasm rocked her body from head to toe. Her muscles losing control, spams running through her body, rippling inside her body. She had reached her little piece of heaven.

“GYAAAAAAHHHH” She scream loudly once more as she suddenly felt a thick warm substance directly invading her womb. Her eyes finally hearing his scream of pleasure as he continued to shoot his seed inside her.  
  
Jarod was surprised he still had so much as he quickly felt a mixture of their combined juices dribble between their bodies onto the bed. Miranda’s climax seemed without end as her body kept shaking creating orgasm after orgasm till the blissful feeling started to ebb off, slowly allowing her body to relax. Shepard was breathing heavily looking down on her sweat covered body.

Still shaking in the aftermath… Her eyes were closed. A loving smile on her face as she had passed out. Her legs relaxing allowing Jarod to pull out his cock.

As he pulled out more mixed juices flowed out of his body creating a small puddle resting against her body.

“ _What a mess…”_ His face showing an almost devilish grin.

“ _We’re are definitely doing this more often…”_

Jarod stepped of the bed. His entire body was smelled like sex. He picked up his clothing putting just his pants back on. He unlocked the door peeking out into the mess hall. Confident no one was there he bolted for the shower on the crew deck, not risk going to the elevator.

The door to Miranda’s quarters closed once more. Suddenly an outline appeared in front of her door. Slowly the form became visible.

“Well Shepard… You’ve just become a whole lot more interesting than Jacob… Mm Mmm”

~~~~


	23. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's extensive cybernetics start having problems creating very violent dreams for Shepard.
> 
> !!Warning!! This contains Rape.

Shepard was slowly walking down another ladder, no doubt more Blue suns waiting for him. Fuck this rotten excuse for a planet.

Another closed door. Unlocked. Shepard took position beside the door. Pistol in hand he opened the door, gun-forward. One Target! Unarmed… As quickly as he’d drawn his pistol he lowered it once more. Still vigilant of the Asari standing before him.

“I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I’d say it, but I’m glad it’s you shooting up the place.”  
  
Who is this person? Shepard raised his gun. The asari was quick to pull up her hands in surrender.

“Aah… I’m Sorry… I’m Rana. Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren’s lab on Virmire. Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it’s still a second chance.”

She was working for Saren? Something stirred deep within the recesses of his mind. A hatred so deep, his face turning dark.

“I don’t remember that. But it seems letting you go was a mistake.”

Rana took a step back, Shepard still holding his pistol in hand, gripping the handle tightly. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Was he going to kill her? Her voice was becoming increasingly more nervous as she felt his dark presence.

“Look.. I’m not proud of what went on there, but… but everyone deserves a second chance right?”

Jarod raised his pistol the blue laser pointing on her chest. Rana looked down, her heart rate going up. She closed her eyes, afraid, waiting the sound of the shot. Jarod remained silent for a moment. Nothing but the sound of the wind breezing through every crack.

“Killing you would be too easy, now wouldn’t it?”

Rana slowly opened his eyes. She wanted to scream. His eyes had changed, a dark red light shining from his eyes. Almost as if he’d become… Her mind didn’t want to take her there.

“Please Shepard. I don’t mean any harm, just let me go… please… I’ll do anything!!”  
  
Jarod opened his mouth. A malevolent laugh coming from his mouth, Rana diving into a fearful state. Tears dwelling up…  
  
“I think I know what I want to do…”  
Rana almost knew with certainty what he wanted to do. His strong dark red eyes staring down her body. A small tear running down her check. Her head shaking.

“No… No…”

“Take of your clothes…”

“No… please… anything but…”

“SHUT UP!!!!”

Rana mouth closed, tears running down, her body was shaking…  
“Now… Strip!”

Rana, drowned in fear she obeyed his order. She removed her gloves first. Her exposed hand creeping toward her main zipper, slowly pulling it down, her hand trembling under his watchful eyes.

She moved to lift the suit up and off her body. Jarod slowly tapping his gun against his legs keeping her body moving. Her hands moved behind her back, undoing the strap of her bra, taking if off, letting it drop onto the floor. Her upper body completely exposed. She was breathing heavily, he hands grabbing her bottom piece, her mind reluctant to proceed, her eyes pleading for mercy.

“You’re doing great Rana. Go on…”

His tone was so disgusting. But… she didn’t want to die… She swallowed her disgust and she pushed the bottom piece down, Jarod raised his eyebrows, pleased to see she wasn’t wearing any undergarments, her teal blue slit in full view. As she moved her body back up she covered her bust and pussy from his view. Jarod grinned.

He stood up leaving his pistol on the table having exchanged it for a piece of rope. Unarmed she could use a biotic attack on him. Her mind was telling her body to do it, but her body didn’t respond to her wavering will.

“Turn around.”

Her body almost immediately responded to his orders leaving her conscious mind to wonder why. Jarod wasn’t giving her much room to think, she soon felt his warm breath on her skin and, the rough texture of the Kevlar running down her arms.

Jarod pulled her hands behind her back tying them up with the rope. Making sure she was tied up well, she forced her body down, tying her up to a post, not giving her a chance to escape. He brought his mouth up to her ear.

“Don’t go anywhere…”

“Please Shepard… why?”

“If you take your punishment… you’ll be free to go.”  
As Jarod’s lips touched her cheek more tears flowed from her eyes. Jarod’s Kevlar covered hand groped her breasts. Finally letting go as he stood up. He went back to the table.

He started taking off his weapons followed by his armor, one by one in a calm and orderly fashion. Rana watched him wondering what has happened to Shepard. What were those deep red eyes. The glowing red scars starting show all over his body? Was it cybernetics? Why is his body built up like this… Suddenly her heart skipped a beat. Jarod had turned around. A long thick erect cock pointing at her. Rana found herself in shock as she felt her pussy react to his heated monster getting closer to her. Rana’s eyes went from his cock to the combat knife in his hand. Rana’s gaze was caught by Shepard.

“Don’t worry… I won’t damage your body. Well not with the knife anyway.”

He cut the rope freeing her from the post, leaving her wrists still bound. He lifted her unwilling body up, pushing her over a table, her breasts pressing against the coarse metal giving her body an unwanted wave of pleasure as her nipples caressed the surface. Shepard pushed her legs open. She gasped for air as she felt the warm, wet tip of his cock pressing against her nether-lips. Her body shuddered as his hands roughly explored the skin on her back. He finally moved his hands to her hips, securing a firm hold on her body.

“YAAAAAAHHH!!!” Rana screamed in pain as Jarod violently drove his rock hard member inside his victim, her body not ready for a human tool, her insides gripped his shaft so tightly he almost shot off inside her right away. Jarod let off a deep, heavy grunt, deriving great pleasure from her wet, tight insides firmly wrapping around his shaft squeezing every inch.

“FFFuck… You’re so tight…”  
Rana had broken into tears. Jarod had no eye for her misery and started fucking hard, his balls slapping against her flesh with each thrust. Rana crying every time his cock hit her deepest parts.

_“Holy fuck… So tight… I’m already…”_

Jarod’s grunt were getting louder. He was quickly reaching his limit. Rana’s mind was in a flurry of intense pain coming from below and light pleasure coming from her bust. She just wanted it to be over… her mind had given up, closing herself off, waiting for the seemingly endless punishment on her body would stop.

Jarod passed the point, plowing her helpless body as hard as he could. His grunt becoming animalistic in nature as he was about to ruin the insides of his prey. With one final powerful thrust he screamed in joy as thick globs of cum shot off into the womb of the asari.

“NOOOO!!!!!” Rana cried in a state of disbelief as she felt her belly swell under the invasion of human seed filling her. Her tight grip prolonging his climax to inhuman lengths, he pulled out, threw her body on her ground shooting another jet of thick cream all over her body, coating Rana in white. Jarod jerked his rod trying to drown her body in as much cum as he could draw out of his body.

Content, Jarod stepped back overlooking the violated body of Rana. She had curled up her body, sobbing. Her body destroyed. Jarod smiled, his juices covering her body along the entire length. Jarod closed his eyes taking a deep breath in satisfaction over his result.

He opened his eyes again. Stars passing by his eyes. A blue light waving before the stars across the window. Jarod lifted his body sitting finding himself in his bed. Jarod looked down, a rock-hard cock lifting up the sheets. Jarod looked down his room.

is room was completely dark apart from the dim blue hue coming from the fish tank. He felt a stinging sensation coming from all over his body. He looked at his arms, he found his body scarred, glowing red. Rather than panic he felt an urge to release himself fueled by the violent images from just moments ago.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the door, dressed in nothing but a loose set of boxers, not doing a good job at hiding his erection. Suddenly the door to his quarters opened. Kelly walked into his quarters her eyes focused on a datapad.

“Commander. I brought the operations re…”  
As she looked up her eyes found his half naked body standing in front of the. His cock drawing her attention.  
“…port.”

Jarod remained silent. Kelly felt a rush flowing through her body, seeing his morning wood greet her. Jarod remained silent, content as a women who might clench his thirst walked into the room. Jarod pushed down his trunks releasing his cock to the room. Twitching in excitement. Kelly held her breath. She wasn’t expecting him to be this direct. Jarod left her with little time to worry, as he started to approach.

“ _She’ll do nicely.”_

He firmly grabbed her by the neck reeling her in for a kiss. The strong hold on her neck made her drop the pad onto the floor. He was being so rough with her body. His free hand was loosening her belt. Jarod managed to push her pants over her ass. Kelly felt the same rush overpowering her senses as they did the first time they had sex. His rough treatment on her body was already exiting her, her slit getting wet.

Her eyes flew wide open. As Jarod released his lips from her then suddenly tightened his grip on her neck. Leaving her struggling for air.

“GGAA.. Jarod. Wha-!!”  
She opened her eyes finding his dark red eyes staring her down, her excitement had quickly transformed to fear. What was wrong with him? Shepard pulled her body down to the floor. He brought her arms onto her back.

Kelly was quickly positioned in a way she couldn’t resist him. Her face was flat down on the cold metal floor, her ass was high up, her pussy ready to be violated as Kelly felt his cock press against her lips soon forced open as he plunged his cock deep inside her.

“AAAAAHHHH!!!”

Kelly’s scream was bathed in pain as her pussy wasn’t ready for his thick member. Her whole body cried as he cock scraped her insides as he went out going for another thrust. Kelly screaming with every thrust, the sound echoing off the walls.

After a minute of Jarod relentlessly fucking her from behind Kelly’s body slowly but surely started to derive pleasure, her moans becoming sounding more pleasurable as the pain subsided.

“You’re a fucking whore… Even when you’re being raped you are still enjoying it.”

Jarod kept up a steady pace with powerful thrusts. Her pussy started to glisten as she kept getting wetter and wetter. Kelly struggled with the fact she was deriving pleasure from this. Something was wrong with Shepard’s body, his personality.

There was something so dark about him… She could barely think straight anymore let alone, analyze the situation, she couldn’t deny the ecstasy her body was flooding to her mind, overpowering her every sense.

“ _Why… I am feeling this so much? His cock…it’s making me…”_

Kelly’s moans started getting louder, her pussy dripping wet, her mind now longing for more and more pleasure. She was slowly becoming addicted to his cock. She turned her eyes to find his. Jarod noticed her lustful stare. He broke out in laughter, never stopping his powerful thrusts into the now willing pussy.

“Look at you. So hungry for my cock… You’re a failure as my Yeoman. You are now nothing but a cum dump for me Kelly…”

His last verbal assault finally drove her mind over the edge of reason. He’d won. Her body and mind were now his to command.

“Yes Master, please use by body as you wish. Please cum inside my pussy!!”  
Jarod stopped fucking her. He leaned over her body his mouth closing on her ear.

“I will cum wherever I want, slut. Remember that.”

“I am sorry. I’m just so happy that I am your slave, Master.”

Jarod pulled out his cock from her hungry pussy releasing her, up until now, restrained hands. Kelly immediately started wiggling her ass wanting her Master to coat her pussy. Jarod grinned as he placed his cock, wet from her juices, against her ass.

“Time to claim this hole.”

Kelly couldn’t remember the last time she had taken a cock in her ass but, broken down as she was, there was no fear for pain. She wanted feel his cum inside so badly. For her master to ravage her body, wanting to orgasm. If her master wanted to fuck her ass…

Her now free hands moved to her ass, spreading her cheeks open.   
“If Master wishes to violate my ass…”

Jarod moved his waist forward, his thick member pressing against her tight rectum, slowly spreading the opening.

“Nnnggghh…”   
Kelly gritted the pain as the head disappeared down the rear entrance. A torrent of pleasure shot through Jarod’s body. Her incredible tight hole was squeezing his cock with incredible force, he moved slowly trying not to cum.

“MMMMmnnn Damn… So fucking tight.”

“Is Master.. Ngghh… pleased with my ass?”

Kelly’s ass was filled to the brim. The full length of his meat stick was inside her backdoor. Her rectum still holding a tight grip on his shaft. Jarod responded to his slave’s question with his movements.

He started thrusting in and out slowly picking up more speed. It wasn’t long felt his orgasm creeping up, he started speeding up his movement, thrusting harder and faster with each strike. Kelly’s moans were an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure driving on Jarod even faster.

“Get ready slut!”

“Yes Master!!! AAHHNN!! Please fill my ass with your seed!!”

Jarod reached his climax, his muscles tensed up holding his load in for his final violent thrust inside the raw ass of Kelly. With a roar he launched himself into an explosive orgasm. Thick jets of cream filling up her bowels.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHNNN!!!!!!”

Kelly’s climaxed with an intense cry of pure ecstasy as she felt his cream coat her rectum. Her body clenching around his rod even more prolonging both their orgasms. Jarod’s entire body tensed and shuddered as Kelly’s ass milked his cock for every drop he had.

Slowly their orgasms ebbed off, the two breathing heavily. Jarod slowly pulled out his cock from her ass, standing up and as Kelly’s body fell onto her side, panting heavily, cum dripping from her ass.

“From this day forward, whenever we are together alone… You’ll call me Master. I will use your body to relieve myself, whenever and wherever I want. Understood?”

Kelly was too tired to be able to look at her Master.

“Yes Master. Your pleasure is my pleasure.”  
Jarod kneeled down beside her, stroking her head like a pet-dog.

“You are a good girl… I should get you something nice to wear. Heh.. Clean yourself up and get out of here.”

As Jarod stood back up, his cock still half-ready for combat the door to his quarters opened.  
  
“Commander… I didn’t find Kelly at her terminal so I’m here to tell you the Illusive…”  
Miranda froze as she saw Jarod’s naked body. By instinct her body moved to a defense posture as she saw the red hue coming from his eyes and scars. She knew it meant.

“ _Shit… his cybernetics are going rampant… Why didn’t I see this coming…”_

Her eyes found the worn-out body of Kelly lying on the floor. “ _Oh no.. Kelly… Did he?”_  
“What have you done with her!?”

Jarod looked at her face filling up with anger. A sight he much appreciated. The loyalist was next.  
“The same thing I will do to you…”

Jarod suddenly bolted toward Miranda. Miranda’s body engulfed itself in the shining blue mist of her biotic prowess.

“Oh no you don’t!!!”

She quickly launching a powerful biotic push violently throwing Shepard down the room, his head smacking against the metal floor with force knocking him out. Miranda immediately readied another attack. Miranda watched his body for a minute before relaxing her stance as Jarod didn’t move.

She quickly ran toward Kelly. Her body heated up seeing drops of cum dribble from the Yeoman’s ass to the small puddle on the floor. She turned her body on her back.

“Kelly! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

Miranda’s eyes opened wide as she didn’t see a face in tears but a face showing sexual depravity. Empty, lustful eyes staring into nowhere, leaving the Cerberus operative in a state of confusion.

“ _What the bloody hell happened in here Kelly…”_ She thought to herself.

She stood back up. Looking down over Jarod’s body. The scars flaring up with every heartbeat. The situation wasn’t good. Jarod’s cybernetics had gone haywire, driven him to have done who knows what to Kelly. Miranda had to set her priorities. She stood up, walked over to the comm panel.

“Dr. Chakwas. I need you in the captain quarters right now, we have a medical emergency.”

“On my way.”

Miranda quickly looked through the room. Eventually she picked up the sheet off the bed and covered up Kelly. The door opened. Miranda kept her attention on Kelly as she lifter her body moving her to the bed.

“Miranda?”

“Tend to Shepard. His cybernetic implants are acting up, we need to act quickly before they do further damage to his body and mind.”

“Who is that?”  
Chakwas pointed toward Kelly who had been laid down on the bed.

“It’s Kelly… she is fine, it…” Miranda didn’t want to further complicate the scene.  
“…it looks like she is sleeping.”

Chakwas had reached Jarod. Examining his body.

“What happened?”  
“I had to use a biotic attack.”

“What? Were you out to kill him? He has several fractures throughout his skeleton, and why is he even naked?”

“Please doctor, just worry about the cybernetics. Get him to the med-bay as quickly as possible and stabilize him. Keep him sedated, in this state he is highly aggressive. I’ll send for some people to help you carry him.”

The doctor went to work on Jarod, nodding to Miranda who walked out

“Where are you going?”

“I have to talk to the Illusive man.”

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the tale i wanted to create some drama, so I ended up with this chapter. Personally I'm not into this kinda of thing and I ended up trying to work my way out of this idea rather quickly.


	24. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collectors are still on the hunt, attacking colonies. Next on their list is Horizon, but after the recent 'incident', Shepard is still stuck in the med-bay.

_Hmm… so warm… I feel so full… What time is it? My eyes feel so heavy. That was an intense dream. My whole body feels so hot…_

Kelly rolled onto her back, looking up into the void. She felt something moist press against her butt. Cautiously she moved a hand under her ass scooping a sample of the moisture. It felt thick…

_Oh god! I wasn’t… I… I… really… oh no…_

In only a few moments, her thoughts ran all over the place. The scene coming back to her. Her body heated up at the memories flowing through her. She felt her sex get damp as she remembered her actions. Wanting him to feel him inside her again. His thick cum coating her skin. Her hand dove to her pussy, her finger slipping in with ease as she started fantasizing all the sexually humiliating things he would order her to do. Her sane mind was pushed away so easily as she quickly fingered herself to an orgasm.

She couldn’t get the same satisfaction anymore. It had to be him. She was his fuck-toy after all. –His pleasure was her pleasure- Those words seemed engraved in her mind. She sprung up.

“Master?”

Her eyes scanned the room, finding no-one. She stood up from the bed parading naked through the room, now looking for her clothing. She found a fresh outfit waiting for her on the table in his room. Her heart warmed up. Her master was taking good care of her.

She quickly dove into her clothing, she didn’t put on the undergarments, the cloth was lightly stimulating her nipples and pussy as she moved. She was ready to move to her station, next to her master. She headed for the elevator.

As the door opened, she stepped outside onto the CIC, Shepard wasn’t there… She figured it was nothing and went to work, even with her status as a slave she was still very much aware of her original duties. If she didn’t fulfill those, people would become wary of her and her master. Something she didn’t want.

As she worked several crewmembers passed her by. Her heart stopped as she overheard their conversation.

“We’re heading into the shit, and Commander Shepard is in the med-bay?”

“I know man… I hope Lawson and Chakwas can get him up and moving before we reach Horizon.”

“They don’t have a lot time…”

_No… It can’t be… what happened? He was just fine yesterday._

Kelly turned around and ran for the elevator. She had to see him…

~~~~

Kelly ran toward the door of the med-bay. She tried to open the door, desperately knocking on the door. The holographic lock was red… She moved to the window. She saw Miranda, Chakwas and Mordin scurrying up and down the med-bay. She couldn’t quite see his body.

Miranda finally noticed Kelly standing outside the med-bay, her eyes full of tears. She walked up the window. The two simply looked each other.

“Miranda! What are you doing?”  
Miranda quickly looked back at Chakwas. She turned her head back toward Kelly still looking at her from behind the glass.

Kelly watched her lips move before the glass darkened blocking her view. She couldn’t hear her from behind the glass, but the message was obvious…

“ _I’m sorry.”_

~~~~

Kelly had returned to her station. Her mind was more on Shepard than on her actual work. The word’s Miranda gave her drummed through her mind over and over. She tried to figure out what she meant, did she also had sex with him? Was she apologizing for that? Or was it that fact the he was on a bed in the med-bay? For now, the only things she could do is trust Miranda and the others.

~~~~

*Horizon 10 minutes out*

Kelly looked up from her terminal. Still no word about Jarod. She quickly turned around as the door opened. Mordin…

“Mordin!”

The salarian turned his head toward the Yeoman. Her worried expression was clear.

“Kelly Chambers… Worried about Shepard I presume?”

“Yes... How is he doing?”  
The salarian remained silent showing a neutral face. Kelly held her breath.

He finally showed a smile. Nodding.

“Doctor Chakwas found solution, cybernetics healed… anger issues resolved, he will be fine. Good result.”

In good old Mordin fashion his words were released so fast but very clear. She almost forgotten the about the scars and the dark presence she felt as Jarod dominated her. Her memories were kind of hazy.

“What was wrong with him?”

“Cybernetics were failing, combined with continuous buildup of stress causing violent tendencies in personality. According to Chakwas, Shepard will be back to his old self.”

His old self? What would this mean for her? Would he still accept her? Would he start remember everything? Would he remember the asari? She had to ask.

“What about his loss of memory?”

“Hmm… Most likely to remain, unless someone helps him recover them.”

“Isn’t that impossible?”

“It would be difficult, but not impossible for an asari to help him recover. However, it would have to be someone who he shared his memories with before his death.”

“You mean… someone who he bonded with?”

“Yes.”

She felt somehow at ease. Her position seemed safe at the moment. The thought of the asari showing up later wasn’t there.

“Thank you Mordin.”

The salarian nodded before heading back to his laboratory, he had to make preparations implementing his seeker swarms countermeasure for the mission on Horizon which was fast approaching.

~~~~

Jarod opened his eyes.   
“Med-bay again?”

“Indeed… No time to rest up this time Commander. Put on your armor and head off the cargo bay.”  
Jarod quickly threw himself off the bed.

“What happened to me this time.”

“Your cybernetics were failing, causing personality changes. I managed to repair your body… permanently this time.”

Jarod chuckled.  
“For the first time I’m happy I’m with Cerberus…”

He faced the doctor.  
“Thank you Doc.”

“Don’t mention it Jarod. Just go out there and do what you do best…”

Jarod nodded. His mind clear and determined.

~~~~   
~~~~

Jarod looked up at the sky. He can only watch the collector vessel as the blasts off back into space. He’d hope the Normandy would manage some extra damage, but the collector vessel was strong, being able the take direct fire by the colony without too much damage.

The mechanic they passed by earlier ran past him.  
“Half the colony’s in there!! They took Egan and Sam and… Lilith!”

He turned back around facing Shepard.  
“Do something!!!”   
His face was filled with desperation and anger.

“There is nothing we can do. They’re gone…”

“It was a good fight Shepard.”

The man turned back around facing Shepard. “Shepard? I know that name… Sure, I remember you. You’re some type of big Alliance hero.”

“Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel.”

A woman appeared, wearing heavy armor. She the one the Illusive man spoke about. Another former crew member. Cerberus failed to attain a file of her. He went to Garrus instead, who was able to provide some information… but… hardly enough. He had to do it all again, just like with Garrus. She looked tough. Definitely someone he could use.

“You’re in the presence of a god, Delan. Back from the dead.”

Ashley turned her face toward Jarod. A kind smile aimed at her. He felt a wave of familiarity coming from her. He tried so hard to remember her but there was nothing.

“All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures. Screw this. I’m done with you Alliance types.”

The words of the mechanic, Delan, seemed trivial. Ashley started walking toward Shepard. Jarod could swear he saw a glistening in one of her eyes as she approached. He nodded towards his team. Surprisingly Jack got the hint and pulled Grunt along with him leaving the two alone.

“I thought you were dead, Commander. We all did.”

Ashley stopped just before Jarod.   
“You don’t sound too happy to see me.”

“Hmpf.. I spent the last two years believing you were dead! I would’ve followed you anywhere, commander. I thought you were gone… I… You were more than our Commander. Why didn’t you try to contact me? Why didn’t you let me know you were alive?”

“First, I was dead. The only reason I’m standing here is because I have been rebuilt by Cerberus, Seco…”

“You’re with Cerberus now? I can’t believe the reports were right…”

“I’m not with Cerberus… I…”

“Alliance intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies. We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. I went to Anderson, but he wouldn’t talk. But there were rumors that you weren’t dead. Worse; that you were working for the enemy.”

“Our colonies are disappearing. The Alliance is doing too little too help them. Right now, Cerberus is the only group willing to do something.”

“Bullshit! I know what Cerberus is like. They talk about putting humans first, but at what cost?”  
She shook her head.

“I wanted to believe you were alive… I just never expected anything like this. You’ve turned your back on everything we stood for!”

“Let me get this clear… I hate what Cerberus has done in the past. I hate the guy in charge even more… But if the Alliance is not acting at all… letting the colonies get hit by the Collectors… Then I know I’m doing this for the right reasons. You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies. And they’re working with the Reapers.”

She shook her head again, not accepting his word.  
“I’d like to believe you, Shepard. But I cannot trust the word of Cerberus. It worries me that you do. What did they do to you?”

Shepard felt this was getting them nowhere. He had to move the conversation elsewhere.

“I don’t remember you…”

Ashley expression changed… stopping her rally in its tracks.  
“What?”

“That night… I died in that attack. A Collector attack… I have no idea how they did what they did, but Cerberus rebuilt me after I crashed with what was left of the Normandy. Two years. I woke up only to dive straight into combat, then found out I was dead for two years, then finding out the collectors are attacking human colonies and most importantly… finding my memories damaged…”

Ashley remained silent as Jarod continued.

“I remember every battle I’ve been in against Saren, I remember Feros, Noveria… Virmire… I just can’t remember the people I’ve met, worked with… Like Garrus, the Quarian… you. My head nearly exploded when I remembered Kaiden’s sacrifice…”

Ashley’s eyes were looking at everything except Shepard.  
“It… It doesn’t matter… I still know where my loyalties lie. I’m an Alliance solder… it’s in my blood.”  
She stepped back, creating more distance between them.

“I’m reporting back to the Citadel. I’ll let them decide if they believe your story.”

“So long, Commander. Good luck.”

Ashley finally turned away, walking off to… create as much distance between herself and Shepard, tears dwelling up. After walking for minutes on end she finally broke, dropping to her knees, crying out in tears. Her head resting against a wall.

“ _Why did you have to show up… I know you weren’t lying… have you really forgotten about me? Goddamnit Shepard… Even now…_ ”

“You’re still the skipper to me…”

~~~~


	25. Illium Hours, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod takes a break on Illium and he looks back on the time he spent there.

## Chapter 25 – Illium Hours I

Shepard found himself sitting on the sofa in the starboard observatory. His first ever day on Illium was a crazy one. He lost count on many hours he actually spent there. He placed his hand behind his head, smiling.

“ _I think I love sex…”_

He couldn’t help but going through everything again…

/ / / /

“You wanted to speak to me?” Jarod asked Miranda.

“I don’t like discussing personal matters… but this is important.”

“Allright…”  
Jarod turned around and locked the door. Then moved taking a seat near the desk.

“I talked to you about my father before… there is one other reason I went to Cerberus for protection.”

Miranda stood up from her seat and started pacing, nervously. Shepard never really saw her like this.

“I have a sister. A twin. And he’s still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe. Until now. She was living a normal life on Illium, safe and hidden from my father”

“So you think your father has tracked her down?”

“Precisely, Commander. My sources indicate he knows that she’s on Illium. I’ve tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I’m out of options.”

Her voice was filled with desperation. The always cold, calculating and calm Miranda. He wanted to help her.

“He’s too close. I need to relocate my sister’s family before it’s too late.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Miranda smiled. With all that has happened with Shepard’s body and mind she was glad that this time, with Chakwas her help, Shepard is now truly the man the reports said he was. Caring a great deal for his crew without an angle for his own gain, unlike the Illusive man.

“My father is extremely persistent. I’d like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close. My contact, Lanteia, will be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay.”

Shepard nodded. His posture was so calm… caring. She may have started feeling more for this man.

“Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate this.”

\ \ \ \

Apart from Miranda’s confession, it seemed a normal day. As the Normandy headed toward Illium the normal ships patrol went as normal. Grunt seemed enjoying his violent memories more and more. Garrus, using the same calibrations excuse again. Jarod wasn’t sure if Garrus fully trusted him anymore. Jarod had no memories of Garrus, whereas Garrus had experienced so much alongside him. Jack was going simply going for a ‘fuck off’, guess she talked enough about herself. Kasumi was almost never in her room, but Jarod couldn’t shake the feeling she was close… at all times…

His Yeoman Kelly, was a different story altogether. Her behavior had gotten strange. She seemed to be acting normal, but the look on her face… it was like she was looking at Jarod as some kind of God almost and she was just waiting for orders. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, he did know he’d better have a talk with her to sort it out before things get too weird. The SR2 was bigger than the first one but still… maybe Cerberus was better off with fraternization regs… then again… that would mean, no Miranda… Tough choice…

Anyway… Things didn’t get going until he actually arrived on Illium.

/ / / /

Shepard walked out onto the dock followed by a slightly anxious Miranda and Mordin. An asari wearing a beautiful blue-white dress, her abdomen exposed, the bottom part of the dress hanging on a few simple straps, barely hanging on her hips. His love for the asari was a blessing and curse at the same time. He felt his member getting exited, her quickly snapped back as the two mechs started producing more noise as the asari closed the distance.

“Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard. We’ve been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for you visit. My name is Careena. If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you.”

Her voice was calm and warm. The markings on her face adding further to her beauty. He wanted to fuck her more and more. Playing it smooth and subtle seemed the proper approach.

“Does that include a personal tour?”

Careena noticed his intent immediately, his face betraying his words. Her glanced his body, his aura, so… she felt a chill down her spine. Maybe this human knows how to satisfy an asari.

“Only for special occasions, commander.”  
Miranda tapped Shepard on his shoulder.

“Were you always this much of a flirt?”

“Jealous, Miranda?”

“No…” – Her voice was clear but, she couldn’t deny she did had some sort of feelings for him. Her omni-tool beeped.

“I’m going ahead to meet with my contact. I’ll meet you in the club.”  
Jarod nodded.

“Anyway… Cereena, why are the fees waived away?”

“Liara T’Soni vouched for your conduct and paid all fees you would normally incur.”

“ _Liara… Didn’t Garrus mention someone? Is she part of my crew? Fuck, I hate this. Fucking broken memory.”_

“She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She’s near the trading floor.”

Cereena had continued her speech without delay, leaving Jarod little time to react, he decided to bluff Cereena into talking more about Liara T’Soni.

“Liara is here? What is she doing?”

“Liara is one of Nos Astra’s most respected information brokers. Nos Astra is based upon trade. Information is a valuable currency, and Liara has done quite well. As I said, you’ll find her near the trading floor. She was looking forward to seeing you.”  
  
He couldn’t recall his conversation about Garrus. Too many things happened in between for it too stick. But it was clear it has to be someone he knew. She could wait though… Right now, he had to get rid of Mordin and enjoy a ‘personal tour’ from Cereena. He pretended he was looking for something, not having it on him. Mordin seemed to buy it.

“You are too slow Shepard. Will find necessary tech-upgrades myself. Will meet at club when done.”  
Mordin scurried off, Cereena used her omni tool, the mechs returning to their stations.

“About that tour.”

Cereena let of a seductive smile… She backed up, leaning against the wall, her left hand slid across the metal of the wall, finally pressing a button hidden behind her back. A door opened.

“Short tour…”

“It seems your short on time commander.”

Cereena walked in followed by Shepard. It was a small storage. Only a few boxes were present.  
“Cozy…”

Cereena smiled. She turned around, closing the door behind her. Jarod’s attention was fixed on the asari’s graceful movements. As she turned around Jarod quickly embraced her, his arms holding her body as he engaged in a kiss.

Cereena moaned as she was caught off guard.  
“ _This human doesn’t waste time… good kisser”_

Their tongues danced around heating each other up, Jarod’s hand slowly went down her back. Cereena shivered under his rough touch feeling up her skin.   
“MMMmm”

The asari released a louder moan as Jarod’s hand played with her ass. Kneaded her round soft round buns, probably the best feature on the asari as far as he was concerned. Their lips remained connected, Jarod’s member slowly growing in excitement. He felt himself getting ready. He moved his hands up, finding the clips for the bottom piece of her suit. He easily undid the clips on the back, the dress dropping down, exposing her ass. Jarod finally stopped the kiss, and took a step back.

Cereena kept her eyes locked on his, her hands moving the front clips. She undid the clips the bottom piece immediately fell down on the floor. Jarod licked his lips, finding the asari naked under the white dress. Cereena moved to take off her purple coat, quickly followed by the top piece. Her skin was a deep blue, she pushed her small breasts forward, Jarod digging in on her bright blue nipples. Cereena’s hand went through his hair, moaning a Jarod nibbled away on her perky chest.

“Shepard… I can’t hold it anymore… Please fuck me…”

She moved to a box, leaning forward, her ass sticking out, Jarod saw the wet dripping from her slit. Jarod quickly threw down his jeans and boxers. Cereena couldn’t quite see the full length of his cock but she quickly felt his cock spread her folds, making entry into her wet sex.

“NNNAaaaaaahhhh..” His cock was larger than she anticipated, her insides stretching to fit the meat stick.

“Goddess… I feel so full…”

“Guess I should have warned I’m bigger than your average human, huh? Oh well.”

Cereena cried out as Jarod started thrusting in and out, her whole body was already shaking under the intense pleasure making her cry out in pure joy. Jarod grunted in agony as her insides were massaging along the entire shaft, rippling across his meat, her nectar flowing around his cock, dripping out.

“NYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Cereena screamed as her orgasm plowed through her entire body, ever nerve screamed inside her body. She couldn’t control her body as she started rocking and convulsing, more fluids squirted from her slit.

Jarod shuddered as Cereena gripped his meat stick tightly as her orgasm kept going, Jarod hadn’t slowed his pace, and was close. He slowed down going for powerful thrusts, reaching her deepest parts. Ceerena moaning loudly, her body running on a continuous high.

“AAAAHH!!” Jarod screamed as he reached his peak, releasing a jet of cum, invading her womb. Her body arched back, her mouth opened screaming one final time as another orgasm wrecked her body, her knees giving in, Jarod quickly grabbed her body, keeping her from toppling down.

Her arms were barely able to keep herself up, she was breathing heavily trying to regain herself. Jarod was still slowly grinding inside her making the process difficult.

“That… was… incredible Commander… I can’t remember ever cumming that hard…”  
Jarod fell out in laughter… finally pulling out his now limping member. Jarod saw her nectar still dripping, he shot his cum so deep inside the concierge, it had settled in her belly. Jarod smiled, kneeling down spreading her ass cheeks, safely lapping up her sweet juices with his tongue.

“No please… AAAHhnnn!! My body…”

when Jarod noticed her body failing on her, he stopped, standing back up, his lifted up her body. Engaging in a parting kiss. Cereena lacked the strength to embrace him but her tongue still eagerly explored his, her head following his as he let off.

“I have to go now Cereena…”

“I see… You are a great lover, commander. I…”

Her eyes suddenly avoided his… Shepard knew what she wanted to see.  
“I wouldn’t mind meeting up for another tour.”

She started to smile, her face almost shining, Jarod gave her a final kiss on her flushed cheeks. Before collecting his discarded clothing.

After readying himself he looked at Cereena still dressing herself. Jarod opened the door, drawing her attention, she smiled at him as he left the small space.

“ _I should be heading for the club.”_

Jarod walked onto Nos Astra, there were many people trading, selling stock. He hated this kind of place. He considered the corporate world almost as dangerous as fighting the collectors… Cerberus was as dangerous aswell, the SR-2 being the only exception.

“Holy crap, Shepard!? I thought you were dead!”

Shepard stopped, turning his head. A dark-skinned woman sat behind a table, a beer in hand. Her lips were full, she looked like she had a sporty figure, the curves of a well-trained body outlined by her simple outfit. A nice set of dark brown eyes staring at him, a simple gesture trying to call him over.

“Hello…” He replied.

_\ \ \ \_

~~~~   
Continued in Part II  
~~~~


	26. Illium Hours, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's lovely day on Illium continues.

Jarod thought he was lucky enough getting laid by the asari Cereena, but on the way to the club…

/ / / /

“Holy crap, Shepard!? I thought you were dead!”

Jarod turned his head to face a dark-skinned woman sitting behind a table. A glass of beer slowly went down. She was quick to beckon him over. Jarod couldn’t deny he was charmed by her looks, the sex he had moments ago still hadn’t left his body, maybe she could drain the rest… maybe…

Her turned his body, walking over to the table.  
“Shepard? The news said you were dead! What happened? No, wait, probably classified. Forget I asked. You’d just have to lie.”

  
The woman noticed his new trademark clueless stare.  
“It’s… been a couple of years. I Gianna Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs. You helped me nail Administrator Anoleis.”

“I remember him… he was a dick…”

“Ha-ha! Have a seat.”

“I don’t really remember you there… I remember helping someone...”

“Everything all right with you Shepard?”

“I have gaps in my memory… it’s too long of a story…”

Parasini remained silent for a moment. “I was wearing a purple dress.”

“Aahhh… Yes… I remember that… You had a pretty nice body…”  
Gianna took a deep breath, hearing Jarod plump out a compliment that casually.

“What brings you to Illium? You know, that you can talk about?”

“I’m working on a top-secret project. Mostly putting together a team and doing research right now.”

“Sounds vague. No offense taken. I’ve been undercover enough to know how it goes.”

Gianna turned her head, she suddenly got up.  
“Sorry, I have to go… don’t forget to drink you beer.”

Jarod looked down finding a little note under the glass. He picked it up and read it. He chuckled to himself…

“ _I’m starting to remember you, Gianna._ ”

~~~~

Jarod joined Gianna once more at the table.  
“Hermia is going to be very poor woman, very shortly. Thanks for the help, Shepard.”

“Just like old times. I guess.”

Gianna smiled.  
“You don’t have to push yourself Shepard… Your way too nice to be a Spectre.”

“Thanks…”

Gianna shook her head before her eyes stared at the city’s skyline.

“I love nailing asari. So ageless and superior. Then you get them, and they squeal like schoolgirls…”

“ _I love nailing them too… squealing like schoolgirls… love it…”  
_ Gianna was giving him an awkward face, realizing he was pulling a smug face…

“Uhm.. It must be nice having a job that you really enjoy.”

“Believe it or not, I wanted to be a cop, or C-Sec, but my family had bills, I needed the money a corporate job brought in. Besides, in this job, you don’t see things that make it hard to sleep at night. White-collar crime is a nice and clean. Hell, at least this time I didn’t have to wear heels and a dress.”

“You looked good in that dress.”

“Shut up Shepard…”

“So what’s in store for you now?”

“Research, we’ve had some hacking attacks lately, and want to make sure they’re external. A lot of people are suddenly interested in dark energy. My bosses want to know if it’s something to worry about. That’ll hold me over until I have to go back undercover, anyway.”

“Must be hard, going undercover so often.”

“It’s not so bad. Go new places, be new people. The only weird part is when you go home and try to talk to people, and you forget how to react. Like it’s another cover, you know?”

“Deep down, part of you likes fooling people. That’s what makes you good at it.”

“Part of me, yeah. I grew up poor and working class. Now I walk around the rich and powerful, taking notes, getting evidence. And they never see me coming.”

Jarod finished the last of his beer. The only thing the Normandy had, were the exotic types… good for getting drunk, but lacking taste… after putting down the glass, he stood up.

“It’s been a pleasure, Gianna.”  
Gianna followed suit.

“You too, Shepard. See you around.”

Shepard extended his hand, Gianna slowly closed the distance. She was, perhaps a little drunk, but she figured she had nothing to lose.

“Ah, hell with it.”

She dove in for a kiss, placing one hand on his ass. Her tongue forcing its way inside, starting a fight. Shepard was surprised at her powerful kiss, quickly getting exited. As if by instinct Gianna moved her one free hand, finding Jarod’s bulge forming underneath his jeans… Gianna smiled to herself as Jarod moaned as the hand on his bulge roughly started massaging his trapped tool. His member wanting to escape the tight quarters already.

Gianna felt pity for the downstairs prisoner, letting off her kiss. Jarod making a sigh of relief.  
“Pfoo... Damn Gianna…”

Gianna remained silent as she pulled Jarod along.

After a short walk, they had reached a hotel, as Gianna pulled Jarod into the elevator she pressed the button, as the door closed, she dove into a kiss once more. Her arms feeling up his back, this time Jarod was ready for her, finding a firm ass to play with, both moaning in this animalistic frenzy.

The buzzer sounded and the door opened seconds later. They forced themselves off each other, Gianna quickly pulling him along again to her hotel room, the door opened, they almost danced in each other’s embrace again, Gianna locking the door behind them.

They let off their kiss, moving quickly into taking off their clothes. Jarod had the easier set, Gianna rushing pushing her suit of her body.

Within the minute both were standing naked in the hallway. Gianna pushed Jarod against the wall taking the initiative. She placed her hands on his shoulders, started kissing her way down his broad chest. As her lips had reached his abdomen, her fingers started playing with his nipples, giving Shepard a new sensation, his member jumping at her touch. Her mouth was already down at his member. Her hand followed sliding across his body, down, finally, gently gliding onto his sensitive cock. Shepard releasing a moan.

Both Gianna’s hands tried to encase his massive cock, failing to fully embrace it’s length, she spitted on his member, wetting it and then slowly started stroking his cock. She looked up at Jarod, his head leaning back against the wall clearly enjoying her touch.

Gianna lightly kissed the head invoking moans from Shepard, she could hold herself in, wanting to taste his meat. One hand went down the shaft down to play with balls, squeezing them lightly at times giving Jarod more stimulation with Gianna in control. She was pressing buttons he didn’t knew he had… but was glad she found them.

“Aahhh… shit!!”

Shivers shot down his spine as Gianna suddenly licked her way from the base along the underside, flicking her tongue against the crown sending Jarod to heaven, the intense pleasure launching himself to an early orgasm…

“GAAAAHHH!!” An intense sharp pain shot from his member all the way through reaching every nerve, his orgasm quickly fading.

“Not so fast, soldier.”

“Fuck!! Don’t do that again Gianna… I’m still way to sensitive after..”

Shepard didn’t finish his sentence…  
“After what?”

With Gianna in firm control of his cock he was forced to finish his sentence.  
“… after I was done nailing an asari…”

Jarod looked down at Gianna giving off a smug smile.  
“Ha-haha… that line deserves a reward…”

Gianna quickly wrapped her lips around his cock, curing the pain instantly as he felt her tongue playing with the underside as she took more of his cock inside. She settled and a slow pace bobbin her head up and down, sloppy sounds coming from the hall as Gianna pushed finding her limit. Jarod’s body was softly shaking under the pleasure coming from her warm wet mouth, lips, her hands stroking and fondling his balls. She let off her mouth to say one more thing..

“Let me taste your cum, baby.”

It was the limit for Jarod, his climax set in motion, she was too much…

“NNAAAAAHHHH!” Jarod yelled as he orgasm grabbed hold of his body, muscles tensing, legs shaking as his cream filled her mouth. Gianna tried swallowing, succeeding partially, the thick jizz streaming down her throat, her eyes rolling back at the strong taste clouding her mind.

Her body working to eagerly gulping up his seed… As his orgasm ebbed off Gianna backed up, releasing his cock… a string of saliva still connecting her.

“Much better than an autograph…”

Both broke into laughter after Gianna spoke… He picked her up, she wrapped his legs around him, his cock pressed against her skin. He walked into the room. Jarod eyes looked around.

“The bedroom is over AAH!”

Jarod threw her on a large sofa, the Illium skylight behind it, the lights of the sun, bouncing of all the buildings shining into the room. Jarod kneeled down, pushed her legs aside. Gianna yelped as Jarod spread her folds, her pink flesh exposed.

“AAAHHNnn…”  
Gianna moaned as Jarod blew air onto her sensitive flesh. Quickly diving in. His hands moved around her legs, resting on her abdomen.

“YESS!!” Gianna yelled out as Jarod started on her pussy, his tongue lapping through her folds. Her hands started playing with her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples, finding more pleasure as Jarod had already shifted position, his tongue gliding onto her sensitive clit, Jarod bringing in one hand, easily sliding in two fingers in pussy, twisting and turned them as she pushes them in and out.

Gianna’s body was convulsing, her room filled with her loud moans, Jarod’s cock was back into gear urging him to plunge it inside her…

He pulled her body closer to the edge of the sofa. Pulling her legs up, quickly pressing his cock against her slit…  
“WAIT!!!”

Gianna yelled out, stopping Jarod in his track…  
“Today is no good to go raw…”

One of her hands disappeared under a cushion quickly pulling out a small package. Shepard reluctantly accepted the package..

“You think we would have figured out something better...”

“We have… but you’re too big…”

Jarod rolled down the rubber over his rock hard cock.   
“Right…”

Gianna couldn’t deny enjoying the sight of Shepard’s discomfort. Quite honestly, condoms were almost useless, but guys lasted way longer which is why they are still being sold.  
“Now…boy…. Fuck my brains out!”

A smile returned to Jarod’s face, determined. He lifted her body up…   
“Wait.. what are you doing?”

“Complying with your order…”

He placed her down on a nearby table, having the perfect height, pulling her body toward him, her ass resting on the edge, her pussy wet, waiting for his cock. He lifted her legs up, now resting on his shoulders, his cock in front of her, they both stared deeply in each other’s eyes.

“AAHHHHH!!!” Both moaned loudly in sync as Jarod thrusted hard, deep inside Gianna filling up her body, gripping his cock tightly. The rubber offering a smooth path deep inside, Gianna crying out as his full length pushed her body to new extremes dealing with his member, the smooth rubber offering some relief. Jarod kept up a high pace, striking her body with deep thrusts, the rubber not getting him up fast enough, making him go even faster.

“NAAAAAHHHH!!! YESsS!!” Gianna’s grip suddenly tightened around his cock, her body started shaking, her hips grinding on his cock uncontrollably finally giving him the pleasure he was looking for, the condom holding off his orgasm creating a feeling flying on the edge, almost tranquil. The condom was great, he used that trick himself, a few times, a long time ago… Though it only really worked if the woman thought it was her idea.

Jarod’s eyes were closed, his head up, grunting as he kept up his speed, Gianna’s screams of ecstasy fading to the back of his mind. It was the calm before the storm. Something stirred up deep from inside, his orgasm rushed through his entire body, he pulled out, gripped his cock restraining his load as he wrapped off the rubber, finally relaxing his hand screaming like an animal as his orgasm rocked all his senses, his cum spraying all over her body even splattering her face. Gianna opened her mouth trying to get sample of the salty cream raining on her body.

Her legs fell down his shoulder as he let his body drop onto the floor… Gianna smiling as she rested her head on the table… both exhausted…

After resting up for a few minutes Jarod was the first to break the silence.  
“It’s been a while since I came that hard…”

“Hmmmmm… same here… your cock felt fucking great…”

“Yeah… The old condom trick was refreshing….”  
Gianna quickly sat up… “You know that trick?”

“Oh yeah. I’m surprised you are still using college tricks…”

“Damn Shepard… Should not have underestimated you.”

Shepard finally got up looking at his watch…

“Shit! I need to get going… by the smell of things I need a quick shower.”  
Without raising her head her arm pointed in the general direction of the hallway.

“Second door…”

~~~~

A 5-minute professional shower and gear-up he was already outside on the way to the club. He started running to get there as fast as possible starting to feel a slight sense of guilt, for running along with two woman when a team-member was waiting for him with something more serious.

A quick run later he finally arrived at the club. His eyes scanned the area for Miranda and Mordin. He found Mordin standing in an doorway to a small backroom, Miranda seemed to be in discussion with an asari, probably the contact she mentioned. Jarod joined the group trying to act normal…

“Shepard, you’re finally here… Things have gotten more complicated…”

~~~~


	27. Illium Hours, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's busy day on Illium draws to an end.

Jarod had walked back into the observation lounge, providing himself another drink. He was happy the mission on Illium was a success. Maybe ‘mission’ was the wrong word for it. He held himself back talking to her just yet. He decided he would talk to her, the last few hours must have been hard on her.

/ / / /

“Niket. You sold me out.”

Shepard found himself in a standoff, Miranda to his right aiming her pistol toward Niket. Someone she had trusted for so long… her only friend. He didn’t had to look at her face to know how it looked. He felt anger and desperation fighting inside her head. Shepard decided to hold off on action just yet.

“Miri…” Niket sounded apologetic.

“Why? I trusted you… you helped me…”

“Because you wanted to leave. That was your choice! If I’d known that you’d stolen a baby!”

Shepard’s mind froze… “ _What the hell, Miranda?”_ No… He had to trust her on this…

“I didn’t steal her! I rescued her!”

“From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren’t saving her, you were getting back at your father!”

“How did he turn you?” Shepard broke his silence…

“They told me she’d kidnapped her baby sister all those years ago. They said I could help get her back peacefully. No trauma to the family. I told them you’d never do that. That they could go to hell. When you finally told me what you’ve done… I called them back that night.”

“Why didn’t you call me, Niket? We’ve been through a lot. You could’ve at least let me explain.”

Her voice was full of pain.   
“I deserved to know that you’d stolen your sister, Miri. I deserved to know you were with Cerberus. But I had to hear it from your father first.”

Shepard slightly turned his head toward Miranda, making sure the Eclipse commander stayed in sight.

“If you’re working for Miranda’s father, that means you he knows about Oriana. WE need to find a new solution.”

“Miranda’s father has no information about Oriana. I knew you had spy programs in your father’s system, Miri, so I kept them private. I’m the only one who knows.”

“Which means that you’re the only loose end. This isn’t how I wanted it to end, Niket.”

Tears dwelled in her eyes, her love for her sister was overpowering everything else driving her to something she knew she would regret doing but…  
“I’m going to miss you…”

Her fingers inched on the trigger. Jarod couldn’t hold himself still, he had to stop her. As she squeezed the trigger, Jarod dove in, the sound of the shot echoing…

“Don’t do this Miranda…”

Miranda turned to Jarod. Tears in her eyes, her voice wavering.  
“This has to end here Shepard. My father will keep trying to find Oriana.”

Jarod knew that much, but he had no idea what to do after stopping Miranda.

“I’ll… I’ll tell him that you hid her. That I don’t where she is.”

  
Miranda and Jarod turned their attention to Niket.  
“I never want to see you again, Nik-“  
  
The loud sound of the shotgun echoed off the walls, Miranda watched as Niket’s body was blasted in the air by the sheer force of shot.

“Done… Now if you don’t mind, I have a shipment to deliver.”

The asari had delivered the shot. Miranda felt her body drown rage. Shepard could feel it, he was already readying his rifle for action. Miranda’s body flared up, her reach extending toward the asari lifting up his body engulfed in a biotic field.

“You’ll die for that, bitch!”

Miranda blew the asari down the hall, Shepard pulled out his rifle started engaging the eclipse grunts.

\ \ \ \

Shepard flew back to present, having finished his drink…  
“ _Shit._ ”

He knew he had to deal with her first. By now she should already be in his quarters… Jarod lifted his body from the sofa. Leaving the empty bottle behind he stepped out of the observation platform. The normal pace seemed to go along, a few crewman in the mess hall, Garrus busy, doing whatever…

He walked on, stepping into the elevator, punching the console, the elevator kindly responding taking him to his private quarters. The elevator arrived, the first door opening, only a few steps as he reached the second door. He didn’t see Kelly in first glance.

Soon her head appeared from behind the glass of his starships models. Her faced seemed calm, her body anxious. Given her behavior since the incident, he was kind of expecting this. As he took the steps down, he noticed a small package on the table.

“Jar… Commander Shepard.”

Kelly stood up. He stance cautious, wondering why he asked her here. She knew he had no recollection of that day he made her his, but it has occupied her mind without pause. She wanted to be ordered by him, to be used like him, she was forced to please herself all this time, she was hoping the gift would bring her master back to her. To be at his side as his toy.

“Kelly…”

Jarod took seat opposite her. Both seem to struggle, a tense moment between them.

“Jarod… I know you don’t remember what you did that night, but… after that night we had… I need you… I want to feel you’re cock so badly I don’t know what to do with myself.”

She stood up, picking up the package, giving it to Jarod. Jarod was dumbstruck, accepting the package without thinking about it, his hands were already moving to opening the package. Kelly stepping back.

A small black box. He opened the top, revealing a necklace. A simple, sturdy necklace, not designed for a man though. “ _K.C”_ Kelly Chambers. His heart started racing… What did he do to her.

“Turn it around... Master.”

“ _Master?”_ His thoughts were going wild now, almost afraid to turn it around. His heart stopped, his cock almost jumping beneath his clothes. Primal instincts surging inside.

“ _Property of Jarod Shepard…”_

“I am your slave… whenever we’re alone I will call you Master. You will use my body to relieve yourself, whenever and wherever you want.”

With Jarod’s eyes still locked the necklace, Kelly started taking off her clothing. Presenting her naked body.

“My pleasure is your pleasure Master. Please accept me as your slave… your cum-dump.”

Jarod looked up, finding Kelly stripping in front of him. His mouth went open as Kelly pushed the fabric of her undergarment aside, pulling out a thick smooth dildo from her dripping wet slit. She moaned a sigh of relief, freed from the rubber cock. Her eyes were full of lust as she stared at her Master standing up from his seat. Her heart started thumping, did it work? Would he accept her as his fuck toy again?

“Get on your knees.”

His voice was firm, Kelly felt a surge of heat spread throughout her body. This was it, that feeling she had made her own. She obeyed, moving from the couch, planting her knees on the floor. Jarod stepped in front of her, he squatted down, looking at the lustful stare of Kelly. Kelly saw the necklace in his hands his arms finally moving behind her neck, she felt his warm breath as he tried to lock the necklace. Kelly closed her eyes as finally felt the necklace rest on his body. Jarod stood back up.

With a simple stare Kelly knew what he wanted her to do. Her hands were quick to undo his belt, pulling down his pants. His massive cock jumped, free to move in the loose boxers. Kelly slowly pulled down the boxers his cock fiercely aiming up in the air. Another rush of heat flowed through her, finally being allowed to taste his thick meat again. Her hands embracing the base of his member as she mouth eagerly enveloped the head, her tongue playing with the tip. His moans turning her on, he slit staying went, she moved one hand down, wanting to play with herself.

“No.” Her hand stopped.

“No playing with yourself. Keep sucking my dick, slut.”

Kelly release some inaudible words, her mouth stuffed with his cock. Her head starting moving up and down taking it as deep as she could her tongue providing Jarod with more pleasure grunting heavily. Kelly’s mouth and technique was amazing, her desperate moans finishing the package. Jarod felt an urge to push her body over the limit, to see how far she’d go as his slave.

Kelly’s body was so full of lust, wanting to cum, but her Master was clear, she could only obey him after all.

“MMMMM!!!!” Kelly moaned loudly as Jarod pushed her head onto the full length of his cock, his member poking the back of her throat, invoking gagging reflexes as Jarod kept his her head on his cock. Kelly wanted to get off, but she didn’t resist… she couldn’t.

Jarod released his grip, Kelly releasing herself from his member coughing trying to catch her breath. One hand still stroking his member, Jarod felt kind of bad for doing it, but Kelly didn’t resist her, she really was his slave, setting aside her own desires just to please him.  
  
“Use your mouth again…”

Kelly obeyed, licking the underside of his cock, from the base to the head, taking the head inside her mouth once more, her tongue twirling on the crown as her hands started quickly stroking his member. Jarod moaning loudly as Kelly’s attack brought him on the edge of his climax, Kelly’s body was so hot, making her move faster and faster driving Jarod insane his orgasm grabbing hold.

“Don’t spill a drop!! FFUCCKK!!!”

As Jarod’s orgasm set off, Kelly took his cock deep inside her mouth, her white thick jizz coating the back of her throat, moaning as she felt every drop of his cum flow down filling up her stomach. The strong taste clouding her mind. Jarod buckled a little under the intense pleasure her mouth gave him.

“Fuck… that was good.”

Kelly swallowed the last bit of his massive load, looking at her Master, smiling.  
“I’m happy Master loved my blowjob.”

Jarod turned his head looking at the bed. Kelly’s gaze kept locked on his face.  
“Get onto the bed, on all fours, show me your cute little ass.”

Kelly got herself up, Jarod seeing the wet between her legs, the subtle spams in her legs. She would probably cum violently as soon he shoves his cock down her pussy. Jarod was smiling at the thought. Kelly crawled onto the bed, her hips shaking, her hands grabbed the dark wood of the railing at the top-end of the bed. She turned her head, looking for Jarod.

“Keep facing the wall.”

His words were short and firm, Kelly turned her head back facing the metal wall, biting her lip the anticipation was killing her. Her body was so sensitive, she wanted him to fuck her silly… but she couldn’t beg… she had her orders. She could her clothes dropping on the floor followed by footsteps getting closer and louder. Finally she felt the bed move, he was getting on it.

“Aahn!!” Shivers were sent down her spine as she felt the firm touch of his hands on her ass sliding to the side securing a grip on her hips. His cock was probing the entrance to her slit. Kelly was already moaning with every little wiggly she made.

“Don’t you dare cum before me. I’ll punish you if you do, understand…”

Jarod knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her climax in, but this… this was fun…

“Yes… Master.”

Her voice was hesitant. Her body was so hot, ready for a climax she’d been dying for. As she felt slight nudge from his cock, she gritted her teeth. Trying to hold off the inevitable.

“NNNAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!” Jarod violently slammed his cock all the way inside her. Her insides wrapping around his meat, her body convulsing as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Shepard kept still inside her body, the tip nudging against her cervix. More than just her regular juices started from her slit.

“I’m so sorry master! I felt so good I couldn’t hold it in…”

“You’re a really fucking dirty slut! Pissing on my bed, I guess you really want to be punished eh?”

“No Master, please… Your cock felt too good… Forgive me!”

“Too late bitch…”

He pulled out his cock, aiming it at her ass. He leaned forward, thrusting hard inside her rectum.  
“GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

Kelly screamed in a powerful of mix of pain and ecstasy as his thick meat stick rammed inside her tight ass. Jarod started thrusting hard and fast striking deep inside every time, invoking cries with every thrust. Soon she was loving it, fucking her ass so violently. Her moans were loud, full of lust. She loved her Master’s punishment. Jarod was feeling his orgasm coming up, the tight grip too much for him to hold on for much longer. He didn’t want to cum inside her this time. As he felt his orgasm being set in motion, he quickly pulled out, throwing Kelly on her back, stroking his cock to launch himself off.

“AAAAHHH!!” Jarod let of deep scream as he unloaded all a second load all over her body, cum splattering on her belly, bust and face… Jarod was breathing heavily, his body fully satisfied, drained. His eyes gazed over her cum stained body, her body exhausted, still twitching lightly her head resting in between the pillows.

“Rest up, clean the room than go back to work at your station in the CIC.”

“Yes… Master…”

Shepard grinned and moved for a much needed shower. He still wanted to check on Miranda, smelling like sex wouldn’t help that conversation along. He took one last look at the messed up body of Kelly before stepping inside his bathroom.

~~~~


	28. Red Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard goes to chat with Miranda until EDI interrupts them with important intel.

The door opened, she wasn’t behind her desk, Jarod found Miranda staring into nothing.

“Shepard? I have to thank you… Taking the time to help me with my sister. I couldn’t have reached Oriana in time without you help.”  
Jarod stepped into the room, Miranda looking back out into the void.

“I’m glad Niket tried to redeem himself… for what good it did. Thank you for stopping me, Shepard.”

“I…” Jarod had no idea where he wanted to go, so much had happened in her life. The burden she choose to carry. She had been so cold before… but now… she looks so at peace…

“Sounds like you had a soft spot for Niket after all.”

“I didn’t have many friends. Niket was one of them. He never wanted anything from me. He was… safe. Comfortable. A reminder of a more innocent time, I suppose.”

Shepard smiled to himself. Reflecting briefly on his past. He didn’t had much with his parents… at least he had a family who he could talk to. Miranda ran from her father, protecting her sister from afar.

“Are you happy about your sister’s relocation?” He asked.

“She has what I wanted her to have, a normal life, and the freedom to choose her own path.”  
She turned her head looking at Shepard, smiling softly, so gentle.

“And she knows she has an older sister. A friend.” He finished. “Are you going to talk to her again?” He went on.

“I honestly don’t know. For once, I haven’t planned that far ahead. I should ask you for advice in that department.” She spoke calmly.

“What do you mean?”

“Ilos, to name just one.” She stated with a chuckle.

“Hey… that worked out fine…”

“Don’t worry Shepard, you have amazing skill. Having seen you in action, I know I can trust your judgment. I have to stay focused though. I’ll deal with it after our mission, she needs time to adjust to her new home.”

“Good to know you now think we have a chance to make it back.” Her head turned once more, looking at Shepard, another quick smile before she turned back again.  
“You haven’t told me what you talked about.”

“I introduced myself. Her family was shocked, she adjusted quickly, of course. She’s as smart as I am. She plays the violin. Love the adagio movement of Nielsen’s Fifth…” Miranda spoke, sporting a smile.

_“-Nielsen’s who?_ ” Jarod thought to himself.

“Just like I do. She wants to work in colony development. Told a joke about it, she’s really funny. Something we don’t share.” Miranda continued talking.

“- _Miranda told a joke?_ ” Jarod silently noted.

“I used to think of you as all business. I’m glad to see you like this, at peace with yourself.” Jarod finally spoke up. Miranda stood up from her chair, turning to face Shepard.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll focus on my job.” She said resolute.

“I have no doubt, I was just…” Jarod began before he was interrupted.

“The mission’s too important to let personal feelings interfere.” She stated, her hands grazed his shoulder. A loving, radiant smile on her face.

*Commander Shepard. We may have a problem*

Miranda shook her head.  
“But thank you, Commander. My sister is safe again, thanks in large part to you. I won’t forget that.”  
  
“When are you going to call me Jarod, Miranda?”

Miranda’s eyes averted his stare as he spoke his words, he figured he was better off leaving things like this for now. He loved having sex with her, but something more permanent, he wasn’t so sure, plus there already was Kelly… Getting to close might give her the wrong signals.

“Talk to me EDI.”

*We have located the whereabouts of the Quarian engineer.*

“Okay, where?”

*Heastrom*

“That’s in geth territory.” Miranda stated.

*Correct Operative Lawson*

“Guess we have our next destination, EDI, tell Joker to plot a course and head out immediately.” Jarod ordered.

“Shepard, is that really good idea, going straight into geth territory?” Miranda asked.

“Probably not, but I have a feeling that if we don’t hurry, we might lose her.” Jarod said. Determined to save the Quarian.

~~~~

The sun was scorching, problems with his shields, he wanted to save this Quarian for more reasons than just the Illusive Man’s order. Her file was clear, she was on his squad, Jarod still remembered her gaze as they met back on Freedom Progress.

He felt he needed to talk with her, trying to regain his past. It’s only two years that he missed, but so much had happened. Jarod and his squad had just secured a cave, Shepard securing the first demolitions charge, a terminal next to the charge, sparked his interest. It seemed to have an open audio log entry. He moved over, pressing the play button.

  
*We need a core sample to get a timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but out equipment keeps dying on us. Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum. Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges.* Jarod listened to Tali on the recording.

 _“You were there… Tali.”_ Shepard clenched his eyes shut trying to remember her. Her voice…

“Shepard? Are you ok? We need to move.” His Turian friend spoke up. Shepard turned back around.

“You’re right Garrus, let’s move!”

~~~~

The team had successfully passed the blockade. They slowly moved into what looked like a staging area for the quarians, they had been overrun, dead quarians, destroyed geth were littered around the room. Another terminal, as his team searched the bodies for supplies, Jarod pressed play once more.

*Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Walls of stone… It’s amazing. I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard were here.*

“Tali’Zorah to base camp. Please respond.” Jarod stood up, a terminal had lit up. The call repeated. Jarod approached the terminal.

“Tali, it’s Shepard. I’m sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any survivors must have fallen back.”

“We knew this mission was high-risk. Damn it. And what are you doing here Shepard? We’re in the middle of geth space!”

“We’re here to save you… for my mission. You don’t seem to averse to high-risk missions these days.”

“I’ll discuss your mission as soon as the gunfire dies down. Kal’Reegar and what’s left of marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it’s through the door and across the field. I am safe for now, but I’ve got a lot of geth outside.”

“Right, it looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?”

“Let me see… Yes, I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now.”

“Great… just hold Tali, we’ll get there as soon as we can.”

“Be careful, Shepard. It’s really good to see you again.”

~~~~

The door unlocked. Shepard, Garrus and Zaeed walked in to the room. Terminals on all sides, Jarod faced forward as the body of Quarian came into view. Her full hips drawing his eyes before she spoke up.

  
“Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would never have it out of this room alive.  
Her body turned to face him head on. Jarod felt a familiar air coming from her. Something rooted deep inside him that he just couldn’t touch.

“This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I’d joined you back on Freedom’s Progress, but I couldn’t let anyone take my place on something this risky.”

“A lot of quarians lost their lives here, why were you even here?”

“The admiralty board believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lifes for. I have to believe they know what’s best.”

“That’s your answer?”

“A lot of people died here. Some of them were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That damn data better be worth it. The price was too high!”

“What kind of data were you trying to collect?”

“It’s about the sun. It’s destabilizing. Back when this was a quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn’t change that quickly.”

“Whatever the reason… somehow I feel relieved to see you ok.”  
Tali looked down for a moment.

“I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send this data to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die.”

“Maybe not the whole rest of your team ma’am.”  
Tali flared up, speeding to embrace Reegar.

“Reegar, you made it!”  
Reegar grunted in pain, Tali quickly breaking the embrace.

“Your old captain is as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance. We should leave while we can, miss Zorah.”

“I… won’t be going with you. I’m joining Commander Shepard.”

“I understand, ma’am.” Reegar turned to face Jarod. “She’s all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe.”

Jarod moved his hand to his comm unit.  
“Joker, send the shuttle for pickup.”

~~~~

Tali was pacing around the room. Uneasy about being where she was, glancing at Jacob giving his goodwill speech which was feeling on deaf ears. As Jacob finished his speech.

“I don’t know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the migrant fleet. Don’t make nice.”

“I wasn’t part of happened to the Migrant Fleet, but I understand-” Tali faced away from Jacob turning to Shepard. She looked angry, irritated.

“I assumed that you were undercover, Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that’s the case, I’ll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I’m here for you. Not for them.” Tali took one look at Jacob before leaving the room, stopping in the doorway.

“Remember, Shepard, these people thought enslaving rachni was a good idea. I’ll be in engineering.” Tali concluded.

“I’ll come and talk to you.”

“Don’t forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the ship’s new artificial intelligence.”  
Tali turned around, Jarod placing his hand on his face.

“Jacob, you fucking idiot.”  
Tali wanted to hit Jacob, but couldn’t help but letting of a chuckle inside her helmet at Jarod. She was glad he didn’t seem to have changed. She still had the odd feeling, that he didn’t quite remember her. She wanted to ask him. But right now, she needed to calm down.

~~~~

“Shepard! What can I do for you?”

Tali was surprised for him to come and find her so quickly. His eyes seemed serious.

“Have you got time to talk?”

“Sure…” She beckoned him along, moving to the engine, a little private area she had found on the ship.

“We didn’t really have time to talk on Heastrom, did we? I can’t believe so many people died. I haven’t thanked you for getting Reegar out alive. All for data about stars blowing up. I hope the Admiralty Board gets some use out of it.”

“Tali… there is something I need to tell you first.”  
She felt her heart stop, what on earth…

“I died in the attack on the Normandy two years ago. Cerberus rebuilt me… unfortunately I have gaps in my memory. I remember events, places. It’s the memories of the people that are gone.”  
Tali suspicions just got confirmed. He didn’t remember her.

“It’s somewhat different with you than with Garrus. Something screaming, telling me I know you… I just can’t… I…”

“It’s ok Shepard… I am grateful to see you alive. I believe you are still the man I fell in- I mean, used to know.” Her skin blushed, hidden from Shepard, she almost ruined everything right there.

“Thank you… it’s not easy for me, Garrus and you. Anyway, having trouble settling back in on the Normandy?”

“ _Good… he didn’t hear.”_ \- “I like the quiet. I miss the old faces, though. Pressly, Engineer Adams. All of them. Even though they rebuilt you, It doesn’t seem right having Cerberus in charge of this ship. Are you sure working for them is the right thing to do?”

“No. They go against everything I stand for, but the Reapers are coming. The Alliance and the Council are stuck in their usual political games. What little proof there is isn’t being acknowledged. Right now… Cerberus seems the only group taking action, and I can’t sit still either.”

“I know you can’t and I understand you need resources to fight the collectors, but be careful, Shepard. You are their best weapon right now. But as soon as you no longer serve their needs, be ready for them to turn on you.”

“I’m ready for the Illusive Man to screw me over whenever he feels like it. I don’t trust him for a minute, but he has intel. As for the crew… I can trust them.” Jarod answered.

Tali nodded.  
“I trust you Shepard. I always have, you always looked out for me, even when I just joined your crew you made me feel welcome. I’m with you on this… I should get back to work. Thanks for coming by.”

Tali watched Shepard walk off, Gabby suddenly approached her.  
“You like him don’t you?”

“What? No… It’s just been two year since I last seen him and…”

“I see…” Gabby smirked.

Gabby gave her a big smile before moving back to her station. Tali, looked at her… shaking her head, trying to rid Shepard from her mind. Which wasn’t easy for her. Shepard is so important to her, even going as far as giving her data about the geth for her pilgrimage.   
“ _Wait…”_ Her mind stalled…

If he didn’t remember anyone, maybe he wouldn’t remember… Liara. Tali knew Shepard and Liara were a couple. But now… maybe she could act on her feelings… Even if he would reject her… her heart had been burning to confess to him all those years ago. Back then she could only watch from afar.

_“Things are different now…”_

_“Right?”_

~~~~


End file.
